Fortunate Accidents BoruSara
by yumis-corner
Summary: The simple life of the sixteen year old Boruto Uzumaki was filled with vibrant colors because of someone special. Everything started off with a faint friendship, but little did he know that, 'Some accidents can be fortunate' -A BoruSara fanfic set in the modern era (AU)- Cover credits: KunoHikaYashi on wattpad
1. The Girl with Spectacles

BORUTO'S POV

"Nothing lasts forever."

Just three easy words- with a simple yet deep meaning; which I ended up learning in a hard way.

I keep rereading this particular chapter of my life, recalling these memories- not wanting to move on and look ahead in the future.

The blank page of my book has remained like this since I've last seen her.

To this date, whenever I think about my this story. . . I don't know whether it is a happy or a sad one.

I wonder. . .

Memories that hurt me- at the same time provide me with complete joy and happiness; the memories that leave me with nothing else but regrets, tears and yet a smile- are the ones which I still remember distinctly. Even after years since these incidents . . . or. . . may I say 'accidents' ?

_Fortunate Accidents._

I cannot forget her. The endless feelings, thoughts and now left- memories; simply make me wish to go back into the past just so that I can spend that time with her once again.

The girl with spectacles.

Everything has changed now. Is this the end?

But where did it all start?

A couple years ago. . . and I wasn't like this, she wasn't like this, nothing was anything like this. . .

I lay straight on my bed and pulled my cozy blanket over me as I tugged my face inside my soft pillow.

"I absolutely hate this feeling..."

I said to myself as I gazed at the stars in the night sky twinkle through my bedroom balcony. Although my vision was blurry, the beauty of the clear night sky amazed me like always.

At this hour I would probably be standing out there looking at the bright moon feeling the cool wind gush through my blond hair swiftly; but today just wasn't the day.

"Onii-chan!!"

I heard my sister- Himawari call for me in her sweet voice as the patting of her tiny feet against the wooden flooring up the stairs became more and more audible.

I just stayed laying down on my bed in the same position, like a statue- not bothering to answer. My body wouldn't allow me to, I was more than tired.

After a few moments, she gave my wooden bedroom door a slight knock followed by another in her classic pattern and slowly yet gently opened it with her light blue eyes scanning every inch of the entire room out of amusement.

"Why are you not yet ready Onii-chan?", she questioned as she stepped inside the room while furrowing her eyebrows fixating her crystal eyes upon me.

"I don't feel like coming Hima" I said as my voice cracked, fading away.

I dug my face deeper inside the pillow and pulled over my soft blanket once again, to avoid any further conversations with her.

Hima is none other than my adorable nine year old sister. You can practically call her a little sunflower with positive energy radiating out- at possibly any hour of the day. She's hella cheerful; but you need to make sure that you don't make her angry or else it wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

"But why don't you wanna come? We all are going to meet our new neighbours tonight for dinner, right?"

Well, I love meeting people; to add things up, I did hear that our new neighbour had a daughter who was of about the same age as mine and was also going to attend the same High school.

The "N.U. High".

Many people aspired to get into this High school. It was very prestigious, I guess? I really don't know.

My father, Uzumaki Naruto is the owner, but it wasn't because of him that I managed to enter; it was because of my own potential and hard work. No one understands that- so that's pathetic.

"I don't feel like coming" I said, hiding my face under my warm blanket trying my best to really not associate with her as I snuggled inside.

Knowing Hima, she obviously didn't seem to be convinced by my words and before I realised, she had already come near me and dragged the blanket away revealing my tired face.

"W-What are you doing H-Hima?" I said, as I let out a gasp.

She put her soft, tiny hand over my burning forehead still not answering to my question.

I knew what was coming...

"You have fever Onii-chan!"

"Don't tell anyone Hima! It's embarrassing! And I'm strong!" I pleaded as I clashed my palms against each other desperately praying, trying my best to convince her.

I was barely able to say these words as I tried to get up when my head started aching to an unbelievable extent, with my vision getting blurry as my entire body suddenly felt heavier than ever- resulting me to drop back onto the bed helplessly.

"How is it embarrassing? You are sick! I don't like seeing you like this at all!"

She clearly wasn't pleased as she looked at me squinting her eyes and pushed me back down on my bed after my failed attempts of getting up.

Damn it Hima, she is stronger than me at this point. Well, she is anyways stronger than me although being around three years younger to me, so nothing's new.

I hated making her upset and I knew that she cared for me a lot, being the lovely little sister she is.

"Take rest while we visit our new neighbours" ,she said with her tone getting softer as she switched off the lights of my messy room.

"I guess I'll meet our neighbours some other day... " I said as I played around with my blanket which was pulled over, smiling at the same time.

"Besides, I cannot disobey the Uzumaki Princess.", I added which lead Himawari returning a satisfied smile as she gently closed the door requesting me to take rest and sleep and not play video games while they would be gone.

Tomorrow was my first day of High school, and I didn't want to miss it.

Once again I pulled over my cozy blanket and hugged my pillow as a drifted into the most wonderful sleep...

The morning sun was radiating its warm rays into my disgustingly stinking room through the balcony window, which naturally woke me up reluctantly.

I tried my best to stretch my arm like Luffy and switch the damn alarm clock with that piercing sound which everyone hates. But after my failed attempts, I had to obviously throw my blanket off myself and switch that piece of shit off.

Damn, I need one of those fruits to stretch myself like him. Or probably like that dude from Fantastic Four? That would be hella cool.

Well, I was feeling much more refreshed today though, and no; I wasn't late. I had the most relaxing sleep yesterday night, and I'm actually glad that I listened to Hima without complaining.

After freshening up, I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself after freshening up just to make sure that I looked 'presentable'.

I folded my white long sleeves up my arms and fixed my metal belt on my grey trousers properly with 'extra caution'. You don't want unnecessary shit happening on the very first day, right?

I sighed as I tied a loose red tie, because... going to be honest, I didn't know how to tie one. To complete my 'entire look' I obviously had my N.U blazer hanging off my shoulder.

Looking at the presentable me, gave me complete satisfaction as I flashed my classic smile showing off my bright teeth which I spent a good five minutes brushing.

"Now that's 'presentable' " I said to myself as I combed my messy blond hair with my long bangs hanging down my face practically like bananas which many people may term them as.

All that I had to do now was to gargle and use my mouthwash one last time. Yes, I clearly did care for my mouth to be nice. Why? You never know, it might be one of those cliché anime scenes wherein I stumble and fall on a girl and we share a deep and passionate kiss.

I remember mom telling me about a similar situation happening to my dad. Although, when I asked who the anonymous figure was whom he 'accidentally' stumbled upon and ended up kissing, she didn't answer. She keeps avoiding that question, I wonder why.

Well, that's obviously not the reason why I care for my mouth to be 'nice'; to add things up, I don't even want my first kiss to be with someone I don't even know or by accident. That shit sucks.

I kept all these random thoughts aside and rushed out of our home waving back to Hima and mom, along with a few books sticking out of my black backpack.

Yeah... I was clearly a messy person even on the very first day, not that I cared.

I boarded the classic yellow train which took me near the 'N.U. High'. I had been to the High every now and then because... duh my father is the owner.

But today it felt different, I was entering the school as a student and not as the owner's son.

The huge N.U complex welcomed me. N.U reminds me so much of Ouran High School from the anime 'Ouran High School Host Club.' If I had to pick up the animated version of my High- that would be it. It was that cool. All sorts of people- unfamiliar faces to be accurate, were crowded all over the place doing...weird shit. Like, what the hell? People were ligit making out on the very first day before even a goddamn lecture.

Well, I could tell that some weren't even from Konoha, but from places all around and had just come here because they ended up getting admission in the 'prestigious' High.

I had very close but few friends which I knew would be here.

I'm clearly an extrovert but people usually think that I'm just taking an advantage of my father's position and avoid talking to me. So that sucks...

Despite that, Mitsuki and Shikadai are my really good friends and I can rely on them at anytime. I'm honestly glad to know them.

This year, I am looking forward to make some really close ones. And possibly a girlfr... nah that's all. Just friends.

I let out a sigh as I made it to my classroom. As I passed through the long, empty- yet brightly lit halls of N.U. I recalled the memories of me running like a crazy kid hunting for my dad years ago hoping to find him somewhere.

Well, this is a huge High; so I used to get lost more than frequently and just sit in the closest classroom all gloomy, waiting for someone to find me- namely my mom.

I let out a laugh as I remembered those days and may I add that a random dude passing by just gave me the weirdest look? Wouldn't blame him though, I was laughing to myself like a complete retard while casually walking through the halls.

Anyways, it wasn't really hard finding my classroom thanks to these experiences, I knew N.U. extremely well- more than anyone.

I opened the door of my classroom all confident- with my classic smile because I very well knew that I could goof around for a while since I was hella early. But, I was surprisingly not the first one to be there.

A girl with bright red spectacles and short shoulder length black hair sat on the very first bench reading a book, trying her best to concentrate as she adjusted her glasses ignoring my existence completely.

I did obviously expect scholars to be in the High since it requires a great percentage to get in at first place, but what I didn't expect were complete nerds with thick spectacles sitting on the first bench, right under the teacher's nose reading a goddamn book when school hasn't even begun!

I let out a sigh once again, which she probably noticed and finally looked at me with as light reflected through her spectacles giving her an extremely scary look.

I just stood there awkwardly, in front of the door not knowing what to do. You know those weird moments? Yup. This is one of them.

The way she looked at me sent shivers down my spine because I knew that I had interrupted her reading with my not-so-loud sigh. For some reason, I couldn't simply ignore her glares and was just weirdly and nervously looking at her, internally yelling out for help.

Just then my saviours- Mitsuki and Shikadai with full force opened the door causing the awkward silence between us to break releasing me from the immense tension. I'm so glad that they came because I just didn't want to be alone in a huge classroom with a girl giving me death glares.

"What a drag, why are we so early?" Shikadai said, with his voice filled with laziness followed by a long yawn escaping without a warning.

I'm pretty sure that aunt Temari had to spank and wake him up on time, just to make sure that he didn't skip the very first lecture at N.U.

Mitsuki let out his classic smile as he looked at me followed by the seated girl with spectacles; with his smile getting brighter with a hint of mischievousness. Not gonna lie, I used to find this smile of his absolutely creepy at the very beginning, but now I'm pretty much used to it.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the girl with spectacles just eyeing at me as if I was from mars or a mental hospital probably-considering how awkwardly weird and nervous I was.

I didn't bother to ask her anything since I really wanted to avoid her.

We three sat on the very last bench in the corner, mainly because Shikadai loves to just doze off when the lectures are going on (which I honestly don't blame)

But that's just wayyyy too boring for me so I like to just look out of the window thinking about weird pranks.

As for Mitsuki? He just follows me wherever I go.

Again, weird.

It didn't take time for the entire class to fill up with unfamiliar faces.

Everyone already had their tiny groups, the popular group with cool kids, the athletes, the shy introverts who surprisingly fitted together with their type, the beautiful people, the people from their respective middle schools, the music lovers- like this one dude ligit bought a goddamn guitar in the classroom. Probably some club activity? On the first day? Nah.

Oh well, I had my little group- Mitsuki and Shikadai and I love them a lot! (As friends, you freakin idiots)

The only person who sat alone- was the girl with spectacles. I honestly felt bad for her, although she kept reading that silly textbook of hers, I could just tell...

For some reason although it didn't seem like, she was lonely. Not that it made any difference to my life in any possible way, but seeing her all by herself without anyone- did make me...upset? I don't know. I fail to understand why her being lonely is affecting me when it doesn't seem to affect her at all? Probably because I just like seeing people happy. Again, I have no idea.

It was too late when I realised that I was actually staring at her.

I immediately snapped out and looked around clumsily just to make sure that no one saw how awkwardly I stared at a random girl whom I didn't even know.

Shikadai was already snoring and Mitsuki was writing something in his tiny book; which I didn't really care because as long as he didn't see me unintentionally staring at her- I was all good.

I swear, he ships absolutely everyone with anyone.

Luckily I've never been his victim, probably because he is just waiting for the right person to ship me with.

I once again let out a sigh, of relief and annoyance at the same time.

Before I could relax, a Middle Aged man of about dad's age entered our classroom. I assumed him to be our homeroom teacher?

Everyone stood up to welcome him except Shikadai who was obviously sleeping.

That was an ideal spot for him, the wind blowed smoothly via the window, the birds chirped in melody but most importantly- no one could even see him snoring since it was a corner seat.

Damn, lucky guy.

That introductory speech went on, all I heard was that his name was Shino sensei; that's all. His words seem to have been completely muted as I engrossed myself in some really weird thoughts which one cannot even imagine.

Well, for the rest of the time, I was thinking about evil pranks and random stuff which I'm pretty sure everyone does during a boring speech.

The only person whom I noticed from the corner of my eye who was genuinely interested in the speech was the girl with spectacles.

I really don't get her.

Just then something interesting caught my attention- an ugly green centipede which was just casually wiggling on the window edge.

I knew what to do.

I gave out a soft evil laugh which only Mitsuki managed to hear thanks to his unbelievably strong senses. I wonder how he didn't notice me staring at the girl with spectacles.

He signalled me- saying that it was just way too evil, but obviously, since I was in High: I had to naturally upgrade the level of my pranks from those of my Middle school.

I grabbed that disgusting centipede and placed it on the girl's head who was sitting in front of me. I guess her name was Namida? Yeah, I read it on her notebook cover not too while ago.

I once again let out an evil laughter, this time being a little louder than first; which caught the girl's attention who had some really long violet hair tied perfectly into two braids and was sitting right beside Namida.

"Hwabhawawha— Namida!!! There is a c-c-centipede on the top of your head!!!"

I honestly didn't mind her alerting Namida, because I would love to see her reaction.

At this point I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't.

Namida started crying so freaking loudly that it almost ruptured my eardrum, the noise of varying frequencies and maximum amplitude caused even Shikadai to wake up from his sleep with a shock.

So it was obviously really loud. It woke up SHIKADAI. Yup, Shikadai.

I guess even the centipede fainted.

The entire class was pretty much like a zoo or a circus at this moment. Most of them were scared, laughing or screaming to create a ruckus.

Everyone loves that time when something happens because of which a boring speech could be delayed, right?

The only person who didn't show even a slight change in expression was the girl with spectacles except for some sighs which showed how clearly annoyed she was.

Damn.

Obviously Shino sensei got angry, not only because his boring speech got interrupted, but also because he dearly loved bugs which was extremely weird.

I was lectured (nothing new) and as a punishment was forced to sit on the first bench.

Beside the girl with spectacles.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Before everything, I'd really want to thank you for finding and giving this BoruSara fanfiction a chance when there are literally millions out there!

I've got so much planned for this story, I'm sure you guys would enjoy it truly.

Hopefully I'll keep you entertained throughout this little journey.

I have already published the complete version of this book on wattpad @lovinanime so y'all can check it out there! Tho, I prefer weekly updates here!

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Silence Between ‘us’

BORUTO'S POV

Making me sit beside that girl with spectacles was probably the worst punishment I could get. Not only because I was away from my best friends: Shikadai and Mitsuki, but also because it was the very first bench.

I don't even know how kids manage to sit on the first bench with all that spit of teachers' flying right on their faces.

There was no window from which I could look out unnoticed thinking about weird ways to prank students and teachers.

In fact, there was nothing here except the girl with thick, red spectacles who never changed even a smallest, tinniest line on her face.

The lectures began and I didn't really pay attention (like always), most of the time I just pretended to listen to my teachers when I was actually thinking about stuff.

One thing which I noticed, was that the girl with spectacles- who was sitting beside me didn't say even a single word. All she did was scribble some 'important' words in her notebook.

She was definitely an organised person, from her notes to her clothing: everything was neatly done.

From the corner of my eye, I kept observing her; because honestly- I'll rather stare at a person sitting beside me than a middle aged dude from this really weird angle- exposing nothing but his double chin.

To add things up, the kids sitting in the row beside mine- which was separated by a good distance of about five feet (I'm glad) were hella weird. Like, this guy is doing nothing else but picking his nose and throwing that shit to his bench mate. I know. Disgusting.

Which is why I'm more than satisfied with the distance between us, but at the same time I've got absolutely nothing to do than stare without getting noticed at the girl with spectacles.

Her jet black shoulder length hair secured only with a single red bobby pin behind her ear- fell about her face with them shining: turning completely white at certain angles where light fell brightly- providing a great contrast to her pale complexion.

Her blazer was cleanly ironed with the NU High's logo embroidered on the right with her blue, knee length checkered skirt which matched her white ankle length socks. She even had her black shoes polished and tied neatly with the giant red ribbon resting around her neck which was tied to absolute perfection, unlike my tie which was just... let me not think about that; after all I don't know how to tie it at first place.

She was nothing like me, and I knew we wouldn't get along since we were practically like North and South poles of a magnet. But hey? Don't opposite poles attract each other?

Shit, what the hell is happening to me? Did I just relate our friendship to physics? Curse this seat. It's clearly doing weird things to me.

Well, I don't think it's nice of me to judge her simply by the little conversation we had earlier today or by her overall actions. She could be my great friend in the near future considering that I'm forced to sit here.

But then I realised something which I should have realised earlier,

I didn't even know her name!!

It's weird how I addressed to her as 'the girl with spectacles' till now. Not that I've had a 'conversation' with her. So- I patiently waited for the class to get over, I could have asked her during the lecture her name; but since I was sitting right on the first bench, I'm sure that I would have been caught.

I purely, truly, honestly, genuinely, despise this seat.

It was Anko sensei's lecture, we both knew each other very well since she was my parents' teacher or someone really close I believe. She was always extremely sweet and kind; and whenever I'm with her- the only thing that I end up eating are dumplings (forcefully). She has some weird obsession with them, I don't know.

The moment she noticed me, she addressed to me as 'Young Uzumaki'.

There was nothing unusual about that, but when she called me that in front of the entire class, everyone knew that I was the son of the NU's owner.

This was the last thing I wanted in N.U. People judging me because of my father. I heard whispers and felt a zillion eyes staring at me and giving me dirty looks.

I hated every bit of this.

Suddenly the atmosphere had turned all gloomy for me, every single unfamiliar face was judging me. This was my first day? I closed my eyes tight, with my head lowered- hoping to get up from this nightmare. But no, this was reality.

The whispers got louder, to the point where it seemed as if everyone was trying to make me listen to their talks.

Although I don't pay attention in class, I make sure to study well on my own and get a good percentage. That's how I got into N.U at first place, it had absolutely nothing to do with my father being the owner.

But people fail to understand this, and think of me as nothing but a useless prankster always goofing around during the lectures and miraculously scoring marks because of my father's position and power.

With my head still lowered and this tension all around me- I watched my wristwatch the entire time, just seeing the second hand move at probably the slowest speed since the period seemed never ending.

I wanted to run away from these people, I just couldn't take the stares and whispers any longer. But just a little bit more...I had to somehow endure this until lunchtime.

I helplessly shoved my fingers into my ears, trying my best as I put my head down onto the desk trying to ignore everything and everybody around me.

Finally God answered my prayers and the bell rung.

After Anko sensei had left, I tried to get my mind off everything and turned around to the girl with spectacles and asked,

"Hey! I'm Boruto! Let's be friends, we'll have lunch together with Mitsuki and Shikadai!", I said- pointing towards Shikadai and Mitsuki who were seated in the corner: as I raised my other hand expecting her to shake it and accept my offer.

But this girl is seriously next to impossible, instead of acting like a normal person, she narrowed her black, dark eyes- while maintaining her poker face as she let go of her pencil and pushed back her red glasses up her nose bridge with her index finger- giving me a serious expression followed by a sigh.

"I don't need friends."

That was the first time I heard her voice.

Her voice was cold at the same time really soft, not gonna lie, I loved the way it sounded. It was... different. It definitely suited her perfectly.

But those weren't the words which I was expecting. I was confused, astonished and hurt at the same time, I always wanted close friends. That was my goal of this High school year to begin with. It was a different story that no matter how I behaved with people, they always thought that I was using them or had a superiority complex.

I clenched a fist with the hand which I had stretched out for her to shake as I stood up from my seat keeping my gaze down out of disappointment. I hated when people rejected me as a friend, it honestly hurt.

"If you happen to change your mind then you could let me know." I grabbed one out of the many pieces of papers with my phone number written on from my trousers' pockets and placed it on her desk.

I kept these papers with me all the time, since I wanted to be connected with people whom I met. Its something which I always did since middle school, but only a few people stayed by my side.

"I won't need this." she held out the piece of paper which I had kept on her desk expecting me to take it back.

I didn't want to respond. For some unknown reason I thought that she might be different from other people, but now that she knew that I was the son of the N.U's owner because of Anko sensei, she probably has started hating me just like everyone else in the classroom.

She never liked me to begin with. She gave me those significant glares after I sighed seeing her study. In fact, no one liked me...since the time I pranked Namida everyone thought of me as nothing but an annoyance. And now that everyone knows that I'm the son of the N.U's owner, people hate me even more.

I've never felt like this before. I don't like this...

I quietly walked towards the last bench- to Shikadai and Mitsuki with my bangs covering my lowered, sad face. I left the girl's statement unanswered since it hurt to convince her to keep my number. All I wanted were some friends.

Mitsuki gave me his classic smile, which silently said 'don't worry'. He obviously realised how I felt. In fact, he always understands everything before I could even let him know about my feelings.

Shikadai shoved his hands into his trousers' pockets and said, "I know it's a drag, but I'm sure that everyone would understand soon."

The way my friends responded without even me telling them how I felt, made my heart melt. I wanted to cry hard on their shoulders- but it was embarrassing, so I just gave my friends a warm hug and cracked a huge, bright smile on my face.

Before I could realise, the lunch break was already over. I waved them a dramatic goodbye as if I was going on the other side of the world (which it honestly was) and sat back on my new seat. I truly, genuinely, purely, honestly despised this seat. (I'm saying this again because it's just the saddest truth)

I was feeling much better after talking to Shikadai and Mitsuki though.

I didn't bother to start a conversation with the girl with spectacles and neither did she. I don't even know whether she kept my number, she probably threw it in the trash can; which is honestly expected. But I really hoped that at least she would be my friend in the entire class since she didn't seem to care about...pretty much anything; which includes my dad being the owner of N.U. But I guess it does matter to her in the end.

The entire day went on smoothly and before I had realised, my very first day of High School had come to an end.

I wasn't really introduced to anyone 'new' except for Namida who was the girl whom I pranked earlier today. In fact, we didn't even talk, so I cannot classify it as an 'introduction'. I just happened to see her name on her notebook.

I even kinda talked to the girl with spectacles, it wasn't a pleasant one though and I hated the way she rejected my friendship without even giving me a chance and...I still don't know her name.

Me and my two best friends left our prestigious High School and I was more than delighted because they decided to treat me to make my mood better.

To be honest I don't even need a lot of friends when I have such wonderful people around me. All I wanted was people to stop judging me based on my father.

We had some amazing BBQ at a BBQ restaurant which Shikadai often visited because of Chocho being in his group during middle school. Chocho was naturally an amazing friend of mine as well but we don't talk that often since she is always at various restaurants trying out different food items.

It was around 7 when the sun had set and I parted from them as I walked towards the railway station. Shikadai and Mitsuki didn't live very far away from the restaurant unlike me, so I had to be the one leaving alone.

I hopped inside the train only to see a familiar face... it was 'the girl with spectacles' who was not to my surprise reading a book. Out of all the seven billion people living helplessly on this shitty planet, why her?

I didn't want to talk to her since she had already declined my friendship, and at the end of the day I had no right to forcefully be her friend. So I decided to not bring about a conversation and just have a seat.

She probably noticed me and looked at me narrowing her eyes as she adjusted her red spectacles by sliding them back into their position via her index finger.

"Why are you following me?"

I was confused at the same time shocked. Why is this girl so goddamn weird?

"What do you mean?! I'm on my way to my home! It's not my fault that you are here!"

"At this hour? School got over long ago."

She seriously was very suspicious, and she wasn't even joking. She had that typical serious look on her face which never really changed. I don't even understand why I need to explain her everything. At this point I was slightly embarrassed because she mistook me for a stalker.

"I was out with my friends at BBQ"

She didn't say anything after that, not even an 'okay' in fact, she didn't even nod. All she did was that she looked down and started once again flipping the pages of her textbook.

I guess she was probably at the N.U library reading books till now which is why she got late. I didn't ask her though since I anyways didn't want to have a conversation with her, she forced me into one earlier which was quite necessary for me to answer. I mean... I cannot simply let her assume me to be her goddamn stalker!

It didn't take long for my stop to arrive as I got up from my seat, but even before me getting up, the girl with spectacles was already standing in front of the door which was about to slide open after that silly, repetitive announcement. We lived in the same area I guess.

I was not following her!! I swear!!

I left the train station and started walking towards my home. It was a full moon and stars twinkled brightly as I walked on the silent street of Konoha with streetlights lit dimly.

I wouldn't say that there was no one on these streets, because the girl with spectacles was walking right in front of me. I hate to admit, but I actually do look like a stalker; after all I've been 'following' her since I pretty much boarded the train. But it's seriously not my fault, I don't want to follow her! It's just that she is heading in the direction of my home!

I let out a sigh which she once again noticed and stopped walking as she swiftly turned around to only see me all embarrassed. Awkward.

"I...I swear I'm not following you!"

I really don't know why I was acting all weird and creeped out. I guess because she referred to me as a stalker earlier in the train. I wanted my statement to be clear and leave no misunderstanding so I spat it out anyways.

"I never asked for an explanation."

I swear, she had the same expression which never really changed ever! The only moment on her entire face included the opening of her mouth to insult me or the narrowing of her eyes to look at me with suspicion.

That's all.

"I just thought that... umm... you might once again call me a stalker! So that's why I cleared everything!"

I tried to justify my actions but I honestly don't know what she was thinking about me, it was so difficult and next to impossible to read her since she showed absolutely no change in expression.

She turned around, once again her back facing me and started walking.

The more steps she took, the more was my anxiety growing. I'm not following her!

It was getting darker as the girl with spectacles made her way slowly yet swiftly on the silent street, with her still reading her goddamn book.

I really wanted to break the awkward silence but at the same time didn't want to have a conversation with her. To make situations worse, I did have a thought at the back of my head screaming that I was a stalker. Which I honestly wasn't. That's just where my home is! I cannot help if she is walking in the same direction!

I ran my hand through my golden, shabby hair with my unzipped backpack hanging off my one shoulder and with my blazer tied around my waist as I had my other sweaty hand in my trousers' pocket- awkward staring at her back practically praying for her to change her direction or for some random dude to just hop in and walk with us to make this tension negligible.

Okay, this silence was killing me. I just had to start a conversation.

I increased my speed; my footsteps getting faster than hers- as I got closer to her. In a matter of seconds I soon stood beside her on the quite, dark street as our footsteps synced with each other's for the very first time.

She surprisingly didn't ask me why I decided to walk with her, she didn't seem to mind I guess. But I couldn't really tell, not only because there was never a change in her expression, but even if there was, I wouldn't have noticed it since it was extremely dark and the dim streetlights of Konoha didn't help at all.

But since I had ran and chose to walk beside her, I did need a solid reason to be doing so. I needed to start a conversation, let it be as weird or pathetic as possible- I just had to.

I gathered all my courage, managing to barely open my mouth and in a awkward, silent way said, "Hi".

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thank you so much for reading! I forgot to mention, I would be leaving you guys on cliffhangers at the end of each chapter. I'm a cruel potato heh!

Now, isn't Boruto the most adorable sixteen year old kid you'll find? He's so shy here, I cannot even ahh!

But, hey?

He is shy in the series as well if y'all notice, just his this side is sorta unexplored in both- the anime as well as the manga, which is why I decided to highlight it hehe!


	3. The Starry Night Walk

BORUTO's POV

I gathered all my courage, managing to barely open my mouth and in a awkward, silent way said, "Hi".

She didn't reply back or even look at me, instead she kept walking ahead, as if I never existed at first place; which was honestly expected from a girl like her.

You could call her an introvert- choosing to remain lost in the magical world of books, enjoying to spend time all by herself: ignoring each and everything around her.

But, I've never met such people ever before. I've always been surrounded by extroverted and social people; so it's making extremely difficult for me to continue this 'conversation'.

I didn't want the entire situation to get more uneasy or embarrassing- she was just reading her shitty book and completely neglecting me. Ideally a normal person in my place would have simply let go, but me being me- cannot just abruptly leave a conversation after spitting out 'Hi'.

"So, you were at N.U. reading books till now?"

"Yes."

Her answers are so pertinent and to the point, it seems as if she was giving an oral test whenever I questioned her regarding absolutely anything. I don't even know how to continue a conversation with such a person.

Once again silence took over as we wandered slowly yet swiftly listening to all the frequent sounds which were caused by the small animals as they made their way through the bushes beside us. They weren't piercing or harsh, and neither were they soft. Just audible enough.

Occasionally fast speeded cars along with a few people in groups hanging out at a distance: much away from us laughing in a historically creepy way, is all that my eyes managed to see in the dark.

Konoha definitely had to change their streetlights, not only were they subdued and extremely gloomy but also were they flickering from time to time sending chills to a normal person; but hell! I ain't normal, I've got my training done thanks to 'Courage the Cowardly Dog' which I do consider practically the scariest thing.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that the girl with spectacles would often turn around abruptly at regular time intervals just to check upon something, and in a mere fraction of second would come back to reading her book. I didn't really ask her about her uneasy actions since it did seem 'inappropriate' or 'rude'. To add things up, I've already annoyed her enough.

I noticed her speed slightly accelerating, as if... she was a little anxious or scared? I really don't know, I cannot read minds, and even if I could, I'm positive that I won't be able to read hers. The black ink haired girl who maintained her relaxed yet straight face was suddenly showing uneasiness? I'm pretty sure that I'm imagining shit.

"So, uhh...where is your home?"

That was the first time she asked me a question, still with her eyes locked upon the open book. Probably she noticed me looking at her walk quickly and wanted to simply change the subject.

To add things up, she did stutter but I just ignored that and stared at her with a amazed yet questioned face, because I honestly didn't expect her to talk to me at first place- forget asking a question.

"My home? It would be there in a few minutes."

"I see."

We kept walking as I once again noted that she tried to increase her speed, yet she was making sure that she wasn't running and was trying her best to not make it noticeable. She still did have her thick book opened, but her eyeballs weren't keeping up with sentences at all- just fixed at one spot with her head lowered: which clearly indicated that she wasn't reading her book.

"So, you're hungry or something? You kinda seem to be in hurry."

"Uhhh...no."

I usually hear just straight, to-the-point answers from her, but her hesitation and her entire body language seemed quite disturbing and my curiosity was taking over. She definitely was like one of those people who always maintained their composure despite the situation, but I can totally see her losing it here for some reason.

What was surprising, was that, the path which she was walking on was in the same direction my home stood. She might be living really close to my place since my house was literally just around the corner. But I've never really seen her ever before until today in my locality- considering I've always been that free little bird wandering around exploring.

The only thing that made this entire, awkward situation better was the peaceful night sky.

The dark sky over us was completely clear, with not even a single cloud; instead, it had a zillion stars gorgeously sparkling as if a bunch of glitter was thrown into the air. The full moon being brighter than any other night, had its moonlight shining over us as I saw the girl with spectacles even more closely.

I had never really walked with anyone at this hour alone before. Not even Hima; since she had her favourite television show going on, mamma is usually preparing for dinner and dad...well... I guess I saw him last month? He is always busy.

The girl with spectacles was the first person.

To walk with me.

Under the full moon.

In dark.

Our footsteps perfectly synced with each another, the more steps we took- although extremely awkward, I for some unknown reason enjoyed. I didn't talk or continue with our conversation or anything like it after that, all that we did was honestly just walk calmly- hoping for this to be a never ending walk.

Wait, what?

Why would I want this to be never ending? Wasn't I craving to get home as soon as possible and not associate with her? Why do I suddenly want to spend more time over here? Maybe it's not her but the beautiful night sky itself which makes me want this to be on an endless journey.

I felt her eyes on me but brushed the thought away considering that she would obviously find the pages of her shitty book which she wasn't even reading- more interesting than the blonde idiot walking beside her.

In any case, I didn't want to look at her and make honestly an eye contact causing the entire situation to turn out even more awkward; so I chose to keep my gaze locked at the night sky over us.

While I was calmly observing the twinkling stars above me, practically lost in my own dreamland- I noticed a pair of feet missing. It got me scared for some reason since the girl with spectacles wasn't beside me all of a sudden.

I immediately turned around, but relaxed to only spot her under the dim streetlight of Konoha, which still highlighted her features wonderfully.

Once panicked, upon seeing her all safe; I let out a sigh of relief followed by a question.

"Why did ya stop? Anything wrong?"

"I can go by myself from here."

Wait... did she just think that I was dropping her to her home or something? I wasn't! I was just going back to my own home! This misunderstanding is so freaking embarrassing! It was never my intention to walk with her at first place!

"Umm... you got it all wron"

Before I could complete my sentence of explanation, she once again proceeded to walk, this time- much more relaxed compared to earlier.

I didn't know what to do honestly, I just stood there because after all she had told me that she could go all by herself; that is, she didn't want me to tag along anymore.

After taking a few steps, she looked back and that's when something happened. Is this feeling what they call skipping of a heart beat? Because that was the first time I saw a change in her expression,

it was a really pleasant one; it was a wonderful smile.

That's a smile which I'm sure I wouldn't and cannot forget ever. It glowed brightly- like a sun radiating it's sunlight in darkness, as her onyx eyes which resembled the night sky itself met mine.

"Thank you."

An unexpected and unfamiliar feeling of warmth gushed through me for unknown reasons because of which I simply froze.

Why?

Let me be as weirded out, but I did make sure to return a smile back as I shoved my hands back into my trousers' pockets- embarrassed for some reason.

Those were the last words which she uttered as once again she turned her back towards me and started strolling in the dark, silent streets of Konoha; this time with her book closed.

But what's weird is that she was still walking towards my home. I didn't want to follow her, which I never did at first place. I just waited for her to disappear into the darkness as I finally started to walk under the full moon in the starry night.

As soon as I entered my home, I was greeted by Hima and mom. Mom was definitely worried about me since I came back really late on my very first day of High School probably assuming that I ended up getting drunk or something like that; but I did explain her that I was just with Shikadai and Mitsuki at a barbecue place.

After having an absolutely amazing dinner, I freshened up and took a hot, relaxing shower followed by climbing upstairs- towards my room. This is the time when I opened my window and stood in my balcony, which was my classic spot; gazing at the stars- thinking about everything that happened today.

I clearly couldn't get enough of the beautiful sky, I already had a good walk with 'the girl with spectacles' under this starry night, but I wanted to enjoy it more.

Well...I did make a friend today, I guess? I mean... the girl with spectacles did tell me that she didn't need friends, but at the same time she was the one to give me a bright smile and thank me. I wonder if she has kept my number which I gave her on that small piece of paper, earlier today. I really have no idea...

and I still don't know her name.

I rushed my hand through my messy hair, with the cool breeze gushing through them- confused whether we actually were friends. For some reason it mattered to me a lot, I really wanted someone other than Shikadai and Mitsuki to not judge me, I guess? I don't know...There are many questions suddenly whose answers I'm hunting for.

What is her name?

Are we friends?

Did she keep my number?

Why does she matter to me so much when I don't even know her?

Why did I freeze when she flashed me a smile?

And most importantly: Why are all these questions related to her?

I was lost in my thoughts when one more thing struck me... Would I drop her, to her place even if it wasn't in the same direction as mine?

I had unknowingly, yet willingly dropped the girl with spectacles today. It was a mere coincidence that she stayed a couple of blocks or houses away from me; but even if she didn't, I would have definitely made sure to drop her. It's for some reason really embarrassing to admit...

Although the girl with spectacles probably doesn't consider me as a friend, I still would have made sure to do so. It does not matter. She might be strong and stubborn, but at the end of the day, she is a girl; the girl with spectacles.

I unknowingly let out a smile as I recalled the wonderful yet awkwardly silent walk I had with my new friend which I had just made.

I was lost in my own thoughts- casually, like always: standing in my balcony, looking at the beautiful moon high up in the twinkling night sky which continued to shine as brightly as before with my gaze locked onto it.

"You?!"

It was a familiar voice, cold yet sweet, which came from beside me bringing me back to reality. I averted my gaze and looked onto my right- in the direction where the source of this unique voice came.

The figure became clearer as the moonlight casted it's shadows onto her-who was standing in the neighbouring balcony.

It was my new neighbour whom I couldn't visit yesterday.

Their daughter whom I was planning to meet.

The girl who attended N.U just like me.

the girl with spectacles.

AUTHOR's NOTE

Was it too predictable that Sarada was his neighbour? 

I don't know, but I had dropped the hint in the first chapter itself, so if you knew this, give yourself a pat on your back.

Also, can we take a moment to acknowledge the fact that Boruto is so adorably awkward here! Like, dang~ 

Guyscutenessawkwardness= LIFE =Boruto 

Oh also, YES- this entire fanfiction would be via Boruto's POV. His POV is so underrated, and I in general enjoy guys' POV over girl's. 


	4. An Unexpected Encounter

**Boruto's POV**

I knew that the girl with spectacles lived somewhere nearby since I was 'following' her, but never had I expected her to be my neighbour!

It was really difficult to digest this entire situation, since it seemed crazy that the girl whom I couldn't meet yesterday for dinner was none other than the girl with spectacles.

Furthermore, this is the same exact girl who not only attends N.U, but is in my same freakin' class. In fact, I'm forced to sit beside her!

What's this? So many coincidences? How? Why?

I could tell that I wasn't the only one shocked here, she was clearly surprised as well.

The girl who never changed her expression (except for that one smile), actually had the colour of her entire face drained as she stared at me with her shoulders hunched together. Almost tumbling, she took a large step backwards; regaining her balance- as she continued to stare at me and adjusting her glasses repeatedly: probably making sure that she wasn't seeing things.

We both awkwardly stood in our balconies all frozen, not knowing what to say or do- with the beautiful, silent sky filled with twinkling stars and the full moon shining right above us.

The silence was killing us, I opened my mouth slightly to spit out absolutely anything my brain instantly would think of, but then snapped it at the very next second upon seeing that at the same time even she had opened hers.

"I...I gotta go..."

This was the second time I heard her stammer; not only that, but she was barely audible even in the extreme silence around us. I knew that she was just as shocked as me.

Well... the reason why I was even more shocked, was because she was wearing some loose, pink, bunny faced pajamas.

I just found it funny.

Although I barely know her, I never expected her to wear something like that.

She is a girl after all?

"Yeah, even I need to go..."

Not that I wanted to, I would love to see the night sky longer like always. But I didn't want to have a conversation with her right now.

It was...awkward?

She nodded and swiftly turned around as she made her way back into her room and closed the door behind her as casually as possible. Although she tried her best to mask her surprise, her hesitant moments clearly signified her shock.

Even she wanted to avoid further conversations, I guess.

After staring at the starry night for the one last time, I as well came back inside my room and pulled my curtains over as I hopped onto my bed.

As I lay down, I noticed how messy my room was. To be honest, I like it a lot like this because it describes my personality well, and I don't care what anyone says or thinks. I am a teenager after all, and I have the full right to keep my room untidy.

But the issue was, what if the girl with spectacles would come in here?

No! Not for that!

Come here as neighbours. People do that, right? Like to borrow salt and sugar shit? My room ain't kitchen, but she could come here. Who knows.

In any case, I shouldn't be embarrassed. This is my room. I love it, and in hell I ain't gonna clean it even if the most organised granny like her comes over.

I switched off the night lamp beside me as I shut my eyes slowly- snuggling down my soft pillow.I hesitantly turned around towards the wall and realised that in the room beside mine, the girl with spectacles slept.

It was...strange.

Only a wall followed by a few feet and then you have her.

I meet her just today, it's not even been whole twenty four hours: I still don't know if she considers me as a friend. Neither do I know if she kept my number. I also don't know if it was the first time she smiled in her entire life earlier.But the most important thing what I didn't know about her was: her name.

My eyes felt heavy as I once again closed them after looking at the wall for the last time.

"What a weird girl."

After saying those words, I drifted into yet another, wonderful sleep.

The worst, buzzing sound in the entire world woke me up from my dead sleep. I sometimes just feel like murdering my stupid alarm clock. Is that normal?I slowly fluttered my eyes open, still unable to see things clearly as I tiredly walked towards my balcony door to open it like always.

I felt the morning breeze blow on my face as the bright sun forced me to open my eyes completely yet reluctantly.I looked towards my right, only to see my new neighbour: casually sitting down cross legged in a wooden chair, wide awake- reading the newspaper with a cup of black tea.Like a normal person, I greeted her.

"Good morning, girl with spectacles!"

I didn't really know what to call her, I don't know her name after all. For some reason, my brain has somewhere engraved in the fact that her name is simply 'the girl with spectacles' and just ends up referring to her as that.

She looked at me as she adjusted her glasses with the morning sunlight reflecting right through them causing me to squint.

"Your breath stinks."

Wow. I clearly didn't see that coming. What does she even expect?! To be Prince Charming with minty breath the first thing in morning? I literally woke up seconds ago!!

I didn't really know how to respond to that statement, so I just gave her the I-don't-care look, but the worst part was that she didn't even see it.

In fact, she was once again scanning the goddamn newspaper while sipping on her black tea. So she was the one who didn't care.

She was still in her pink, bunny faced pyjamas which I couldn't get over with and unknowingly let out a giggle.

She looked at me, with the same annoyed, face which she made yesterday when I let out that loud sigh while she was busy studying on the first bench at N.U.

"What's so funny?"

"Uhh... nothing really."

Obviously I didn't have the courage to tell her that it were her pyjamas that made me laugh. She might even kill me, considering how powerful her death glare was yesterday.

Just then Himawari called out for me,"Onii-chan?! Are you awake?!"

"Yeah!! I'll be coming down for breakfast!!"

I probably yelled out way too loudly since I saw the girl with spectacles narrowing her dark eyes as I felt her temper increase. I could tell that she wanted me to get lost and give her some mental peace.

"Gotta go girl with spectacles!"

She once again ignored me, and I knew that if I asked her anything again, she would definitely kill me. I must say, she gets irritated pretty easily.

I went back inside my room as I closed the door behind me leaving the girl with spectacles alone in her balcony.

I wandered down the flight of stairs and into the dining room only to see Hima all seated waiting for me to join her for the breakfast.

I must say, Hima has started preparing the world's most amazing breakfast with mom. Not that I'm complaining, I just feel useless because she is literally just two years younger to me, and I cannot even switch on that goddamn stove or microwave shit.

After having my breakfast and freshening up, I once again put on that boring uniform of N.U. The white shirt had so many buttons, it's honestly tiring to button all of them and then again unbutton them because; obviously, I messed up with that one button at the bottom.

Ugh. I hate it when that happens, which is- every single fudging time.

Just like yesterday, I rolled up my full sleeves of my white, untucked shirt halfway up my arm, and tied my blazer on my waist as I stuffed my hands in my trouser pockets. The red tie was just... ugh forget it.I was too lazy to comb my hair unlike yesterday, because I knew they would get messy anyways, and I kinda did feel that the messy hair suited my personality although I didn't mind the perfectly combed ones. But like I said, they end up getting messy anyways.

Who said only girls face these problems?

I then climbed downstairs with my backpack filled with random books like yesterday. The only difference was that, today's condition was even worse.

I rushed out from our home to board my usual train for N.U. Just then, a thought struck me,

"Did the girl with spectacles leave already?"

But then, why wouldn't she wait for me? Not that I asked her to. But, friends do wait for each other, right?

Why do I have a feeling that she's left already, without me?

She really doesn't consider me as a friend after all... Just a annoying neighbour of the son of the 'great Naruto Uzumaki'; the N.U's owner.

She always has this look on her face, whenever I talk to her. As if... she hated me. I have had this feeling yesterday as well, but after I walked her back home last night, I had a little hope.

But now, suddenly...I don't.

I let out a sigh as I walked towards the railway station to catch my train to N.U.

I hate this High school so goddamn much- from the bottom of my heart (although I've just had my first day yesterday) But there was no other option, I had to take admission here anyways.

Reason: People.

If I had taken admission in any other High, the people would make silly remarks like:

"Look! The son of the N.U's owner couldn't make it to N.U itself! He must be pathetic at academics! What a shame to his father"

And now, even though I've managed to enter N.U, people still are making their silly remarks, assuming that I've taken advantage to my father's position.

Although it's easy to say, 'to ignore people', but at some point it does affect me. I hate how people simply judge me because of my father.

I hate it.

Before I realised, I had already reached my stop, I quickly boarded off the train and headed towards N.U.

The moment I entered the gates of N.U, I saw our class representative nervously walking ahead of me, who was elected yesterday.She had her long, violet hair tied neatly into two long braids which reached down her waist. Her N.U. uniform was just as perfect as the girl with spectacles, but her white socks were knee length with her skirt barely passing her fingertips unlike that of girl with spectacles.

Wait, what? I'm not a perv.

I ran towards her with a bright smile on my face, I actually hoped that she could be my new friend!

"Ayy! Class rep?!", I yelled as she swiftly turned around only to see me running towards her with my right hand waving, causing her to spot me and looking down nervously.

"Boruto-kun?"

I must say, she has literally the 'softest' and the 'quitest' voice, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to hear her if I weren't close.

"Hello class rep!", I said with a smile which stretched on my face

"I...I am really sorry for yesterday!" She bowed down asking for apology as I looked at her with full confusion as the smile on my face disappeared and was instead replaced with my eyebrows quirked, giving my face a puzzled look.

"Huh? Why are you sorry? We didn't even talk before."

"No...I mean... yesterday... because of me... you had to sit on the first bench... if only I hadn't screamed yesterday because of the centipede you placed on Namida... you...you wouldn't have to...!! It's all my fault! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me."

This girl stammered over a zillion times, it was kinda annoying but at the same time something you could expect from a shy person who is always nervous, so I didn't really mind it.

"Ahhh yesterday? Nah, it wasn't your fault! I just wanted to prank y'all! It was still funny!"

"No... but I..."

"Oh just forget it already! Let's get going to our class otherwise we'll be late."

She looked down and nodded shyly as she held her bag tightly and walked with me towards our classroom nervously.

I must say, she is totally different from the girl with spectacles; in not one, but in each and every way. They are literally opposites.

The only 'girl' friend I have is ChoCho, and she is nothing like both of them. Gosh...girls are difficult...and next to impossible.

We reached our class as she smiled at me and went back to her second last bench beside Namida. She might be really close to her, probably her childhood friend?

I then glanced at the seat behind hers only to see Shikadai dozing off like always on his classic spot which he was blessed to have. And Mitsuki? He was once again writing some random things in his tiny book, he probably sensed me looking at him and returned his classy, creepy smile.

I was about to go and sit beside him, when I realised that I was supposed to be sitting on the worlds' most disgusting place.

The first bench.

I despised this seat from the bottom of my heart. The girl with spectacles was obviously already seated there with a highlighter in her hand as she marked stuff in that stupid textbook.

I was about to wish her, "Good Morning" but then I ate my words, because she didn't like me at all. I know it. She has declined my friendship several times, and she clearly does not want to have a conversation with me. After all, I still don't know her name.

I let out a sigh, making sure that it wasn't loud like the one of yesterdays' because I didn't want those death glares from her for the second time. I've had enough of those.

I sat right beside her all thanks to that silly centipede.That prank was hilarious at the same time something which I regret doing. The price which I had to pay in return is really high.

I sat down as I lay my head down on my desk exactly like Shikadai and waited for our annoying teacher to come in at any moment and start spitting out and torturing us with more shit.

I could hear those annoying scribbles which the girl with spectacles made with her pen as she wrote randomness which was definitely not random, it was: ''important''

I was about to relax when Shino sensei came inside as I had to get up and wish him. Obviously I didn't pay attention for the lecture, mainly because I was sick of seeing the person beside me always studying. It seemed as if she was studying for even my share.

The only words which I heard him spitting out were,"At N.U, internal marks are given to students in a group project."

The words 'group project' rang inside my head as I immediately woke up from my daydream.

There is nothing that excites me more than a group project! That way, I can spend so much more time with my friends without my parents caring. So I'm not only 'studying' but also having fun.

"It would be a group of three. You are free to choose your partners.", he informed as he was simultaneously checking a little list of points which he wrote down regarding this.

There was nothing that made me more delighted than these words. Probably the only words which have come out of his mouth or would ever come out, which can make me happy.

I instantly looked behind and gave Mitsuki a thumbs up, signalling that: him, Shikadai (who was still sleeping) and me; would be in a team.

He nodded with his eyes closed as his smile stretched on his face.

The moment Shino sensei left, everyone got up from their places and formed their little groups as they discussed about their projects.

Even I got up from my seat planning to go to Mitsuki's place. That's when I noticed that the girl with spectacles was alone.

I knew that she hated me, people in general. She never associated with anyone, in fact, I've never seen her talk to anyone other than me. Well... that wasn't really talking... it was just me getting insulted.

We had our PE lesson taken by Coach Lee next, all of us lazily made our way to the ground. Meh, no one was interested honestly.

The girl with spectacles carried her damn textbook with her down as well! Was she gonna read it while running?!

We then met Coach Lee, and he is... different.He always kept ranting about how proud and happy he was on seeing the young YOUTH. I swear he said that over a billion times. And the only person interested in his talks was (not girl with spectacles) but this random dude in our class- Metal.

Damn, I just realised that he and coach Lee look so damn alike. Is he his son? Why am I praying for his mother for dealing with two such weirdos?

After he had asked us to ''enjoy youth", the girl with spectacles had a little conversation with him.I wasn't really able to hear anything because of the commotion, and also because, Shikadai was talking to me- complaining that PE was such a drag.

Everything is a drag for him.

After her conversation with Coach Lee, she sat in the corner, under the tree reading her textbook. She wasn't going to play or do shit? What an antisocial nerd!

Wait... I think I get it...she probably is on her...period?Studying Biology did help me for once. Certain chapters are great after all, I'm not even complaining.

"Umm... Mitsuki, Shikadai... I don't feel like playing..."

I lied. I wanted to talk to the girl with spectacles regarding her project, since for some reason I just...felt like? I have no idea why, I don't have a definite reason or explanation. I just felt like talking to her?

"Yeah, even I don't feel like playing. It's such a drag"

A yawn escaped from Shikadai's mouth as he tiredly said those words with his hands inside his pockets.

"In that case, I'll not play either. After all I'll do whatever you are doing, Boruto."

Mitsuki was always weird. He is probably even more mysterious than the girl with spectacles. It kinda creeps me out.

"No...I mean...you guys don't need to skip PE because of me!"

I lied once again. But it was true that I didn't want them to be tagging along since I wanted to talk to the girl with spectacles. She is not really open to people, and after seeing Mitsuki and Shikadai, I'm pretty sure that she won't speak even a single word.

Mitsuki narrowed his golden eyes as he looked at me with suspicion. For some reason, I couldn't look back confidently into his eyes, as I hesitantly kept awkwardly staring here and there scratching the back of my neck- until my eyes landed on the girl with spectacles, causing me to smile. I don't know what he thought, but he simply said,

"I see...have fun."

He winked at me and dragged Shikadai along although he was complaining. I stood there all confused and then my dense head finally understood that he just freaking shipped me and the girl with spectacles.

Immediately immense amount of heat spread throughout my body as I felt my heartbeat increase rapidly, pumping out large quantities of blood.

What was this?

Never in my entire life had I been shipped with someone. Although there is nothing like 'that' between me and the girl with spectacles, it was nevertheless embarrassing.

I wanted to explain him everything but then remembered that I actually had to have a word with the girl with spectacles before it was too late.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

"Your breath stinks."

Oh my, I love Sarada.

Also, Mitsuki is so precious:- petition to make Mitsuki the leader of our BoruSara army.

Like, we all have 'that one friend' who is like him.

That's unless. . . you're like me and have no frien—

BUT NO WORRIES!

We've got each other *cries*

and anime and fanfictions and mangas and—

you get the idea.

Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also, next chapter is going to be honestly one of the most dramatic chapters hehe!

Also, I'm sorry I Highkey forgot I had an account here?! Like oh my gosh, I have all the chapters ready to get published it's just that—

I DONT FREAKING KNOW HOW TO USE THIS GODDAMN APP

Ufff, I am sorry- I'm probably offending everyone here so much. It's just that— I cannot. I literally spent an hour just copy pasting and publishing this crap. Don't ask.

Wattpad is sooooo much more user friendly although it has like (in general) shitty fanfictions.

Well, well, I'm here. So I guess I shouldn't complain?!


	5. Actions and Regrets

5 Actions and Regrets

**BORUTO's POV**

I advanced towards _the girl with spectacles_ who was sitting under the huge, dry Cherry blossom tree; alone reading her goddamn textbook. She flipped through the pages as her dark eyes scanned each and every word precisely with her index finger running along the lines signifying it was surely something important.

Are all nerds like this? Or is it just her?

She probably heard my loud footsteps and looked up only to see me walking in my unusually unique, yet classic style of my hands shoved in my trouser pockets. It's probably inspired by Shikadai, but he has this bored face unlike mine, which was lit with a bright smile.

I wasn't prepared when her dark eyes hidden under her red glasses, met mine- as the sunlight shined right onto them which lead the reflection to get brighter causing me to squint.

Does this girl wear glasses or mirrors?!

Every time I look at her, light just has to reflect back through her damn specks.

"Hey there _girl with spectacles_!", I cheerfully said as I pulled out one hand from my pockets to wave at her.

I wanted to call her '_girl with mirrors_', but obviously didn't have the courage.

She clearly looked disturbed because of me interrupting her, but I could deal with that; I don't know the reasons as to why I want to talk to her, but I sure know what to.

"What now?"

Her voice is always so dry, and dictatorial. She does have that soft touch to it like that of class rep, but I could tell that she doesn't like showing it a lot.

"So. . .I wanted to ask you something. . . ", I responded with a little bit of my rarely seen nervousness showing up.

"Make it quick, I don't have time like you. "

Cold.

But I had decided to handle this troublesome situation in a peaceful manner. So I tried my best and pulled a smile on my face as I asked her properly, without making any fuss.

"Who's group are you in for the project?"

She looked at me, narrowing her dark eyes as she positioned her red spectacles back up via her index finger.

"None of your business"

"I was just curious..."

"You don't need to be."

"No I mea—"

"Is that all? Now leave me alone. I need to study."

At this point I was actually getting pissed. Why does she want to get rid of me so desperately when she hasn't even answered my questions? In any case, I had decided to maintain my cool. I'm not always this impatient. But this girl is driving me crazy.

"So you are doing the project alone?"

"I said that it's none of your business."

"I just could be of some help. . .since it's not really possible for you to do it alone, all by yourself "

"Don't you dare pity me."

I never honestly get angry or mad, at least I don't last remember getting angry. But after having this conversation with her, I remember what anger truly feels like.

There was no apparent reason for her to speak to me like this, who does she think of me as? I'm not in any way a desperate dog running behind her for no reason. I have reasons, I just don't know them yet.

"Just because I'm controlling my temper does not mean that you can avoid my questions all the time or speak to me in such a unpleasant way. I never 'pitied' you, and never would in the future as well."

"If you find my talks so 'unpleasant' then you should just get lost. I never invited or forced you to speak to me."

This girl has absolutely no set of manners and is basically an expressionless, rude, human rock with bright, red spectacles.

Yup, that's how I can describe her the best.

"Why do you pick up just selective information? In any case, I have no intentions of arguing with you. I wouldn't talk to you at first place if I didn't feel like, stop assuming things.", I responded with seriousness in my voice.

She immediately slammed her book and drew down her eyebrows, I felt the rage flowing through her with her temper increasing as she stood up all still and looked at me narrowing her onyx eyes while adjusting her glasses by pushing them up her nose bridge.

"Who do you even think you are? I never asked for your unwanted help."

Normally, in such situations I would have backed-off, because I know that women can do absolutely anything when they get angry. Well, that's all thanks to the 'training' I got from Shikadai. But for some reason, right now, I didn't feel like 'backing off'. I wanted a conversation to continue.

"You need to stop hating people so much for absolutely no reason, especially when they are simply trying to talk to you."

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"Sure, I don't know anything. Ever wondered why? Because you never told me anything to begin with."

"I said, 'shut up' "

"Why? Just because I'm saying the truth?"

This was the time when I felt I was getting somewhere since she tightened the grip on her text book while keeping her gaze locked on it- down. She wasn't giving me any of her significant death glares, and I felt it was a step of acceptance of her flaws from her side.

"I don't understand your problem to begin with. You choose to remain alone and not associate with absolutely anyone, in fact- you don't even bother to have a conversation with the people who care for you."

There were some brief moments of silence after I spoke things on my mind and how her actions were indirectly troubling me for unknown reasons. Although everyone from our class were playing to their hearts content, while probably making shit ton of noise, we both stood here, still in their range; but yet had silence enveloped around us, with the tension increasing.

"Done? Now go."

This was pretty much the last straw on camels' back, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm pretty sure that I showed some visible changes in my facial expressions as I took a step ahead to show a little bit more of my seriousness and stubbornness to some extent.

"That's your fudging response? Why are you so goddamn antisocial? I simply asked if you needed some trucking help. Why the freaking hell don't you like people around you?! I was ju—"

Before I could complete my sentence, I felt a stinging sensation- an unpleasant wave: which sent strong vibrations through my entire face with numbness followed by strong pain.

It took me a while, but upon realisation, I found out that in a fraction of second, she had whipped her hand as hard as possible across the right side of my face- right onto my two whiskers.

It was more than painful. Her this action, not only hurt me physically, but also emotionally.

I was too afraid to accept the apparent truth, so I reluctantly and slightly touched the burning right side of my face which suffered from immense pain- to confirm. I was temporarily frozen and unable to understand anything that had just happened since it seemed next to impossible and unrealistic.

I finally looked up to her slowly, with my blue eyes full of different emotions- horror, surprise, nervousness and confusion.

After some brief moments of burning pain and silence filled with unbearable tension, I stared at her; but instead of her looking back at me, with her classic death glares and anger, she turned her gaze down, towards the ground, avoiding the eye contact, as she held her textbook tightly and opened her mouth forcefully as she clenched her free hand by which she had performed the action.

"Don't interfere in my life. It's none of your business."

She tried to sound frustrated and angry, but I felt the small hint of sorrow and regret in her voice. I slightly opened my mouth to confirm but snapped it back right after; since I knew that she didn't want to talk to me. Being honest, more than her- I didn't want to.

At this point everyone was looking at us, from Mitsuki to coach Lee- not that I cared even a bit; I was not even in the mental condition to worry about what other people thought about us.

After saying those words, she walked past me just like a gust of wind on a snowy day, as I looked at her with slight confusion, still gently touching the burning, right side of my face. She soon started accelerating as she ran away, disappearing into the morning light.

The next moment, I felt a warm hand right onto my shoulder, I turned around only to see a familiar pale, golden eyed and a pineapple headed boy.

"What just happened?"

Mitsuki's voice clearly explained his worry, and Shikadai's rare, serious expression conveyed that they both cared for me deeply.

"I . . . don't know."

They both looked at each other and finally at me, as I put a smile forcefully on my face, trying to indicate that 'I was alright'. Which I honestly wasn't. I slid my fingers down my cheek with the pain intensifying upon the contact.

"It's a drag, but we gotta get you to the nurse."

Shikadai is always good at changing topics, he knows when I want to avoid a conversation regarding someone or something. It's almost as if he could read my mind.

"Nope, I don't think that I'll need a nurse, I'm strong after all!"

I lied. It was hurting me still; as if a zillion needles were pricking me through every single pore I had on my face. But, it's extremely embarrassing to go to a nurse. Especially this one.

I mean... what would she think after seeing that red hand on my face?! I don't even wanna go to that old lady Tsunade.

It was not long, when my ears heard the most piercing yet satisfying sound: the ringing of N.U's bell.

"Let's get going back to our class, we don't wanna miss our next lecture"

I once again smiled, but still I couldn't get over the fact what the girl with spectacles had done. For some reason it was hard to take everything in. Her expecting to be my friend, and in turn- this?

I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't have been this disturbed if it was not the girl with spectacles.

Honestly speaking, I don't want to talk to her anymore; really. I hate being treated like trash, especially by people like her who have a trashy attitude themselves. All that I was asking for was: her friendship.

I fail to understand where I was lacking at first place, I did every possible thing.

I always talked to her politely, gave her my number, dropped her home yesterday, waited for her today- expecting that both of us could go together to N.U, enquired about her social issues and what did I get in return?

A hard slap right onto my cheek in front of literally the entire school.

As all these thoughts clouded my head, I realised that I was already back at our classroom. I slid the door open as I entered followed by Mitsuki and Shikadai.

Everyone were staring at me, just like yesterday: With disgust.

I was getting those exact same looks when everyone found out that I was the son of N.U High's owner — Uzumaki Naruto. How much I wish I wasn't his son.

I seriously don't know what everyone thought about me, getting slapped by a girl is a huge thing, I guess?

Shikakai and Mitsuki waved back at me as they both sat on the last bench, where Shikadai literally dozed off in five seconds. Yup, five.

After letting out a sigh, I once again got back to the seat I despised: the first bench.

But after today's incident, I despised it even more. I cannot sit casually anymore beside a girl who slapped me in front of the entire school.

For once I wore my blazer, just in the attempt of somehow trying to cover my face- where the mark was imprinted. It was just. . . embarrassing. Especially in some cases when people would think of me as a jerk doing inappropriate shit and ended up getting a much deserved slap.

That wasn't my case.

The next lecture began with Anko sensei coming right into the class as everyone got up to wish her, except Shikadai of course. I'm so jealous of him- not only is he able to sleep unnoticed, but also because he's sitting with his loving friend! (Emphasising on the word 'friend')

I didn't pay attention which was honestly nothing new. The scene along with the pain kept repeating in my head over and over again although I tried my best to forget.

From the corner of my eye, I reluctantly looked to my left only to see the empty seat beside me. . .

Why?

_The girl with spectacles_ never missed a lecture. Never was she late. Always a sincere nerd sitting right on the first bench. Her neatly packed school bag was in it's position, the only things which were missing were her textbook which she was reading earlier and obviously her.

Why isn't she coming?

Because of... that incident?

What now?

AUTHOR'S NOTE 

While everyone is worried about Sarada, here I am praying for my boy's chubby cheek. 

I love him so much ahhh!

Is it abnormal that I like Boruto so much? 

Like, I cannot be the only one who has read that post dedicated to the fact that it should be illegal to have a guy like Boruto to be so cute. 

Just me? 

Really?

Well, take a second and google that hah!

You. Won't. Regret. It.

-Yumi


	6. Thoughts that Disturb me

BORUTO'S POV

All the lectures at N.U are finally over- and no: there is still no sign of the girl with spectacles.

She had missed every single lecture after that incident; not that I care or anything.

But even so, why didn't she come?

Was she angry at me to such an extent that she didn't even want to see my face?

Wait, I don't care; right?

I shouldn't be caring, after whatever she has done to me- you cannot expect me to happily laugh with her. In fact, I'm glad that she didn't come for any of the lectures- I didn't want to face her to begin with.

I let out a deep sigh as I slowly walked out of the classroom in my classic style- still engrossed in my own thoughts at the same time making sure to somehow hide the imprint while not seeming weird.

That red welt, just under my blue eye- right onto my two whiskers still hurt like hell.

This girl should join one of those Martial Art clubs or whatever- I'm sure she'll ace em considering how strong and fast she is, and also because how weak my reflexes are. . .

But in all seriousness, I don't see a definite reason for me getting smacked that hard, just because I was enquiring about her social issues. Although I must agree that I was rude to some extent, but if you end up comparing my level of rudeness to hers— yeah, she's on a whole new level.

As I walked along the campus of N.U, with my hands shoved in my trouser pockets and my bag hanging on the right side of my shoulder, a familiar face grasped my attention.

It was the girl with spectacles, who was silently sitting under the same dry cherry blossom tree, where we had our 'conversation'.

She simply glared at her closed textbook which was right in front of her unblinking, as random, thin strands of her raven hair fell on her face and her dark eyebrows knitted in a frown as she remained motionless.

Was she upset by any chance?

Hell no, unicorns can exist but she can never get upset.

I couldn't really see her face because she was sitting in the shade; despite that, her onyx eyes shinned in the dark just like yesterday night, when I had dropped her- but this time, they didn't express the beauty of the night, instead- were showing signs of fear and gloominess in night.

But 'my' eyes might be playing tricks on me, because there was no way she would get upset or sad. Hell no.

After all, she is an expressionless, rude, human rock with bright, red spectacles, right?

Just when I was lost in this silly world of mine, unknowingly staring at her- I felt a cold hand on my shoulder which got me back to the cruel reality.

I turned around only to see a pale, blue headed friend of mine: Mitsuki.

"So, you wanna talk to her?"

I have no idea why, but he had a slight smirk on his face which left me confused to some extent.

Why can he always see through me but never can I? He is so mysterious and also kinda creepy.

"Why would I want to talk to her after getting slapped and insulted multiple times?",I denied with slight anger and frustration.

For some reason, after saying this, the smirk across his face widened as he looked at me in a suspicious way by narrowing his golden eyes.

"You can always try even though you've been rejected once."

"Rejected?"

At this point I was actually confused. I curled my brow, tilting my face on my left side giving him a puzzled look as I tapped my foot hoping for a response.

"We all know that you confessed, so don't act all innocent."

Mitsuki still had that wide smirk of his, as he closed his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing to understand. But the dumbfound expression on my face still remained constant.

"Ugh... I still don't get you. Confessed about what?"

Just then, Shikadai let out a loud sigh followed by a yawn and rolled his teal eyes as if I was the stupidest person existing.

"It's a drag to explain since you are denser than a rock."

"Huh?"

I was actually baffled, I scratched my head in confusion as my blond hair got even messier, and narrowed my left eye hoping for an immediate explanation.

"Never mind, let's get going. You need to catch your train on time, otherwise it's going to be a drag."

He said these words in that typical uninterested fashion of his, mainly because he seemed tortured thanks to the long lectures at N.U, although he literally slept the entire time with an open book covering his face.

Lucky guy. Never gets caught sleeping.

I knew that they weren't one of those people who would spit out words easily since they are extremely stubborn and hate explanations, especially when it comes to explaining stuff to a 'dense rock' like me.

So I naturally gave up and made a mental note to ask them later about 'the rejection' and 'confession'.

"I sometimes don't understand you guys at all, but it's true that I'm getting late."

I waved at them still confused, as I rushed towards the railway station to board my train, leaving them there since I knew they'll take a lifetime to simply come out the N.U campus considering Shikadai is lazy as fudge.

Well, the only good thing that happened in this entire day was that, I was lucky enough to grab a window seat.

I know. A miracle.

I let go of my backpack and carefully placed it under my seat as I fixated my eyes on the sky with the setting sun reflecting its orange light upon the glass windows in the tall buildings of Konoha.

It was damn beautiful.

In a matter of seconds, the reflection reminded me of the same reflection which I always saw in the glasses of the girl with spectacles.

Why am I relating absolutely everything to her? Why?

I let out a sigh as I rested my face along the windowpane, focusing upon the red mark on my face which was clearly visible as an image formed on the reflecting window of the moving train.

"I still fail to understand why she got that mad because of me just enquiring about her social issues.", I slowly muttered to myself followed by letting out a silent sigh.

It's been five whole days since that incident.

Guess what? These five days the girl with spectacles isn't even coming to N.U, in fact- I don't even see her anymore although she is my goddamn neighbour.

Well, these five days have been pretty uneventful; except for the fact that I have been really good friends with the class rep.

Long story short, she couldn't see from the second last bench properly, and since the girl with spectacles wasn't coming to N.U, she was shifted beside me temporarily.

Her name is 'Kakei Sumire' which means the flower violet: just like the color of her long hair.

I have had a conversation with her on the second day of N.U, while I was coming here- and despite her being shy, she is an amazing person and a really sweet friend.

I finally made a friend!

Well... the girl with spectacles hasn't been coming to N.U at all, in fact, I don't even see her in the balcony.

Not gonna lie, I've tried peeping into her room through my balcony, but her beige cream curtains are always pulled over making it simply impossible for me to look inside.

Was it because of me that she isn't coming?

I don't care about the reasons, but, if her not attending N.U has to do anything related to me, then it's definitely something where my interference is needed.

I don't know...after everything that has happened, I honestly don't feel like talking to her anymore.

But, if I'm at fault, then I need to apologise otherwise I would be suppressed by a burden of guilt.

"That's it. I would go to her place today and talk to her."

I slammed my math journal which was filled with pretty much just random doodles and hopped onto Mitsuki's bench to get a hold of his neat notebooks.

After all, I needed a reason to go to her place, right? I cannot simply walk in to ask her one fudging question.

Mitsuki obviously was suspicious about me asking him for his notebook, but I managed to pull it off (I guess)

The main reason why I am not telling him that I'm going to the girl with spectacles is, because, as I mentioned earlier: he can ship absolutely everyone with anyone.

I had never been a victim of his 'shipping game', until recently.

Yesterday, after pleading for over a lifetime to Shikadai (and also bribing him with a barbecue lunch), he finally explained me, that the other day, in the campus, Mitsuki had once again shipped me with the girl with spectacles.

All I remember after that, is me acting super awkward and getting embarrassed to death.

Why her?!

She doesn't even talk to me without throwing shade, I don't even see a valid reason for me being shipped with her. This dude is weird.

I don't even know why I'm justifying the fact that 'we aren't a thing', nevertheless it's damn embarrassing to get shipped with a anyone.

I let out a sigh as I walked out of N.U, towards the railway station with my extremely heavy backpack.

I usually let it hang along my right shoulder, but after a while it started giving me shoulder ache, so I had to pull it over both my arms.

"Darn these heavy books of Mitsuki.", I murmured under my breath.

I let out a sigh as I 'patiently' waited for the arrival for my standard train.

I had my arms crossed and kept tapping my right foot about every millisecond gesturing to almost everyone around me that I needed to go somewhere urgently.

After reaching my stop, I glanced at my wristwatch and groaned after seeing the time.

"It's already 7:33 PM? Just today the fudging train had to get late!"

But since I had decided to meet the girl with spectacles at absolutely any cost, I rushed towards her home on the crowded streets of Konoha.

It didn't take long at all for me to reach her place, well... actually it did. It's 8:41PM; but again, since I just wanted to have a word with her, I nervously placed my shivering finger on the doorbell of her bungalow which was almost sticking to ours.

"So it's Uchiha", I said to myself as I saw the nameplate right above the golden doorbell which finely spelled the last name of the girl with spectacles.

I could judge by the exterior, that her home was about as big as mine, it was two story with some really cozy brick walls. The windows were stained as the white light coming from inside shinned through them brightly.

But my eyes were glued upon the balcony which was present above, still having those cream curtains pulled over along with some potted plants around.

I stopped observing her home like a 'stalker', which I remember her assuming me to be on the very first day I met her, and gathered all my courage and rang the doorbell nervously.

Almost immediately, the white, elegant door in front of me opened swiftly revealing a man about the same age as my dad.

He had jet black hair, just like the girl with spectacles which hanged down, covering his left eye. In fact, even his eyes closely resembled hers, dark just like the sky: but at the same time, bright like the moon. I would have ideally called him 'cool daddy' but something about him made me scare as well.

He narrowed those eyes of his and examined me from bottom to top.

Uhhmm... bad idea.

I wasn't clearly 'presentable'.

My shoelaces were untied, the white shirt was untucked along with a couple of buttons which were unbuttoned, my blazer was all dusty and muddy because I had accidentally dropped it in a puddle on my way, and obviously, my red tie was a mess just like my blond hair.

To make matters worse, I was sweating like hell. Not only because I ran all the way from the station, but also because I was damn nervous.

I mean... this man, whom I'm assuming is the father of the girl with spectacles, does look really strict.

I still managed to pull a nervous smile on my sweaty face, which I could tell: he wasn't a fan of.

"Whom do you want to meet at this hour", he asked me in a voice which sent shivers down my spine.

"Well...I'm here to meet..."

Just then I realised that the worst is yet to come, because:

I didn't know her name!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Oh my, everyone- please pray for Boruto!

I absolutely adore the overprotective Sasuke so much. Remember during the 'Chunnin exam arc' where he saved her? 

That is exactly when I decided that I need that Sasuke in my fanfiction. Or the Sasuke from episode 95? Yup.

Speaking of Sasuke, the next chapter is gonna have loads of interactions between him and Boruto; which may I add- just may or may not be my favourite thing to read other than BoruSara fluff.

Also, my brain has officially replaced 'Sarada' to 'the girl with spectacles'. 

Sarada? Who is she?

Y'all are lucky since I actually remembered to update this fanfic here lmao. My NEET exam (medical entrance exam in India) is just round the corner.

Well, pray for me.


	7. The Desired Meeting

**BORUTO'S POV**

I cursed myself for coming to the house of _the girl with spectacles._

Just a simple question by this man in front of me has forced the adrenaline to gush out like river throughout my entire body.

I am not that kind of a person to be scared of people despite their horrifying looks.

But the cold tone and slight anger in his voice made me remind what fear truly was.

"Whom do you want to meet?", he asked again; slightly raising his voice.

I'm sure that he'll get mad to death if I told him that I didn't know her name. I always called her _the girl with spectacles_ after all.

I could feel his anger rise like boiling lava as his narrowed eyes glowed with fury. I knew that I had to spit out something, otherwise, his rage would definitely dissolve me into thin air. Just then, I remembered about the nameplate I saw earlier.

"I'm here to meet U-Uchiha...", I spoke nervously with a stutter.

"You idiot! Only Uchihas live here!!", he yelled as I got even more nervous.

"So that's where _she_ gets her hotheadedness..." I muttered under my breath, making sure that it wasn't loud enough.

"Wait, you are here to meet 'my' daughter?!"

Damn it, sharp ears. Just like _the girl with spectacles_; once again. What kind of family is this?

"Yeah... I want to meet her..." I said, as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Get lost." he responded, with an even colder tone.

Again, just like _the girl with spectacles._

"But. . .she hasn't been coming to N.U lately. . . so I just wanted to...", I replied with an attempt of protest.

"How does it matter 'to you' ?! Now get the hell out!!"

He yelled that so damn loud, I'm pretty sure that even if I was on mars, I would have heard him.

"What happened Sasuke-kun? Who is it?"

It was a sweet, gentle voice which came from inside, I couldn't really see the person but it sounded really mature and feminine.

"Nah, nothing! Just a stinking guy asking to meet our daughter!", he grunted.

'_Stinking guy _', I mean... I was sweaty after all.

And since he mentioned 'our' daughter, I was sure that the lady inside was none other than the mother of the girl with spectacles.

"WHAT?! REALLY?! A GUY?! "she screeched as I felt the excitement in her voice.

Almost immediately she hurriedly came out of the _kitchen_, I'm assuming? Because she had a mixing spoon with some curry on it in her hand as she twirled it precariously in the air.

And _hell no_, she ain't her mother.

She had cherry blossom pink hair and emerald eyes which were filled with excitement and joy.

No 'Uchiha' would show that expression, I'm damn sure about it since I already know very well members of the Uchiha fam: a cold- _girl with spectacles_ and her even colder father.

But, even so I could spot certain similarities between her and _the girl with spectacles, _like her broad forehead and the shape of the almond eyes.

"Are you really here to meet my daughter?!",she asked me with sparkles in her eyes and full of high hopes as she pushed her husband aside so she could see me properly.

"Yeah...I'm here to meet _the gir_— your daughter."

Gosh, that was close. I was about to call her the girl with spectacles out of habit, stupid brain.

"Oh my gosh! Are you her boyfriend?!",she once again asked me with excitement almost about to hug me.

"NO."

"Good." said her father whom seemed to be releved to some extent as he rested a portion of his weight on the huge luggage bag I just ended up noticing.

"So a friend, huh?" She asked with a little bit of her excitement fading away.

"Umm...yeah"

I didn't really want her to get disappointed by adding 'I guess', but that's alright. We weren't really friends in all honesty.

The next thing that I know is that she had already grabbed my hand which was busy scratching the back of my neck and pulled me inside their house.

"S-Sakura? What are you doing?",her father asked in a questionable tone.

The coldness in his voice had disappeared and I could tell that he was slightly scared of his wife, similar situation to my house and Shikadai and Mitsu— nah, I don't know about him.

He says that Orochimaru is his 'parent' although I do think that he means 'his mom.'

"Weren't you supposed to go out to catch your flight for tomorrow's meeting Sasuke-kun? I'll take care of the situation here.", she said as she put a smile on her face which indicated him to simply get lost.

"Ugh alright", he replied as he let out a sigh of annoyance and grabbed his luggage.

I just awkwardly stood there seeing how a woman could make a make a man _like him_ dance right on her fingers.

He finally looked at me and once again narrowed his eyes and grinned, "This is the first and the last time you are coming here."

I gulped as his words sent shivers down my spine.

He then glanced at his angry wife which completely changed the expression of his face and naturally his tone.

"I mean...this is the first and last time you are coming here 'at this hour' !It's quite late and your parents might be worried."

I could tell that those words weren't what he chose but simply slipped out of his mouth because of his wife as he put up a fake smile.

"That's better Sasuke-kun! Now, hurry! Otherwise you'll miss your flight! ", she said as the bright smile returned on her face in a matter of seconds.

Uchihas are definitely weird.

He then swiftly walked out of their home along with his black coat, following his wife's orders as he waved at her a quick goodbye.

That's when I let out a sigh of relief and noticed the beautiful house around me.

The first thing that I saw was the wooden flooring which lead to a big, spacious hall. The hall itself was decorated with some paintings which I assumed were drawn by famous artists, since they were beautifully painted and depicted the scenes gorgeously giving the atmosphere complete coziness. At the end of the hall there was a staircase which lead to the first floor just like mine. I eyed the staircase since I knew above, the girl with spectacles had her room.

"So, what's your good name?",her mother asked with a smile which brought me back to the reality.

"I'm Uzumaki Boruto, your neighbour, and well. . .I also happen to be in the same class as her." I answered as I returned the bright smile back.

I tried my best to avoid using the name _of the girl with spectacles_, since; duh, I didn't know it.

"Oh! I see! I remember you were under the weather and couldn't meet us the other day for dinner! It's a pleasant surprise that you live so close to us!" ,she said as she still kept that smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"Can I meet her? I—I need to actually give her some important notes which which were done in these past few days at N.U."

Obviously that wasn't the only reason why I came.

"Oh! Yeah sure! She is upstairs in her room! Have _fun_!" She said with a sort of... weird smile?

Without a second thought, I swiftly (and skilfully) removed my red shoes without bending down and climbed the flight of stairs in an instant.

I turned to my right only to see the closed door which I was longing to open for a while.

For some reason, I hesitated in knocking. Maybe because I've never been to a girl's room before.

Obviously ChoCho is my good friend, but I've only met her along with Shikadai and Inojin at restaurants.

But right now, I was alone. . .meeting a girl in her room without any prior notice. Kinda awkward and embarrassing even though I hate to admit.

I nervously knocked the door slightly, followed by an immediate loud knock which made sure that it was audible.

"The door is open mama, you can come in."

Wow. She mistook me for her mother. I anyways decided to open the door as I carefully turned the doorknob with slight uneasiness.

_The girl with spectacles_ was casually lying on her bed with a blanket pulled over; with her face turned towards the wall and her back facing me.

By the way, she was wearing her pink, bunny faced pyjamas which I wanted to laugh on, but my nervousness didn't allow me to.

"Umm. . .Hey. . ." I said, filled with nervousness and could pretty much explode at any moment out of the awkwardness.

In an instant, after these words had slipped out of my mouth, _the girl with spectacles_ turned around and got up only to see me in not my classic style.

"You?" she asked with her dark eyes filled with surprise as they widened.

"Yeah. . .well. . . I wanted to talk. . ."

I still don't know why I was so damn nervous! I don't sound like myself at all! And I hate this!

So I decided to change my weird attitude and walked inside her room with my backpack filled with those heavy books of Mitsuki.

And I must say, her room is pretty neat. . . just like a granny. The walls were paint in the light, sky blue colour and the bed on which she was sitting was covered with white bedding and shifted near the wall. The room mainly consisted of five huge shelves in which over a zillion books lay opposite to that of her single bed. Near her balcony stood her study table and a small notice board with several little tiny notes pinned on.

I threw my backpack onto the study table and pulled out the chair as I sat on it crossing my arms without a second thought.

"You haven't been coming to N.U.", I said, as I looked at her.

"Yeah. . .well. . ."

"Does that have to do anything to _me_?"

She kept her gaze locked down and chose to not answer.

What the heck has happened to this girl? She was _never_ like this!

I could tell that she didn't want to talk about me, so I immediately changed the topic.

"Well, anyways. . .I've got for you the notes of the lectures you missed." I said, as I pulled out those heavy notebooks out from my back and laid them on the study table.

"And just to let you know, they aren't mine. They belong to my friend: Mitsuki, so that's why they are completed and neat."I added.

She simply nodded and the awkward silence had once again taken over.

I hated this.

This situation was similar to the one when I had dropped her the other day in the starry night back to her this home.

I wanted to talk to her about the _smack_ she gave me the other day, but, didn't feel it was the right time since she seemed kinda off and avoided me with all those weird actions.

And also because I didn't have the courage to ask her about me.

"Fine then, I'm done. I'll get going." I said, followed by a sigh.

I got up from the seat and walked towards the white door with my hands in my pockets and a light backpack hanging off my right shoulder as I dusted off the nonexistent dust off my trousers.

My sweaty hand was about to turn open the doorknob when I heard her murmur.

"Wait."

I turned around as I saw her eyes still gazing down as she held her blanket even tightly avoiding the eye contact.

"What is it?", I asked as I curled my eyebrow with a puzzled look.

"Is that all? You just came for this?. . ."

"Umm. . . Not really, but kinda"

This was the first time I felt like she wanted to listen to me, it was a question: with clear hope.

She then looked at me finally, as her dark eyes met my crystal blue ones as stood up from her bed and walked towards me.

The words which next came out from her mouth, left me speechless.

"I want to talk to you about something. . ."

The expression which I scanned on the face of the girl with spectacles was really serious, I mean. . .she was always serious, but this expression implied a _different_ seriousness.

What is she gonna talk about? Oh my, why the heck am I so nervous?!

Don't tell me...

_Just don't tell me that..._

Some really inappropriate thoughts clouded my mind, which usually wouldn't have if I hadn't read that stupid chapter of the "Icha Icha" series.

I don't read such books (I swear) but, I happened to find it in my heavy backpack, which was probably accidentally put in by Mitsuki when he gave me his notebooks.

I never knew that he liked the make out series. Closet pervert.

But I anyways read the first chapter since I was bored waiting for the train, and I don't even want to give my review on it- since ideally teenagers of my age aren't supposed to read them.

Not gonna lie, some scenes were _good_ hah.

But thinking about the situation I was in right now, made me scream internally as I felt several drops of sweat dripping from pretty much my entire body.

I just froze.

What does she mean by: I want to talk to you about something.

My backpack fell down because of my drooping shoulders, as my stinky mouth opened wide enough for literally a train to pass through.

My heartbeat accelerated to hell, and I knew that I could die at any moment if it got any faster.

The heat rose onto my face and deep red colour flushed on my whiskered checks as I saw my condition in the mirror.

I was basically sizzling under the heat.

I _wish_ I was dense.

I cursed myself for reading that stupid chapter of that even more stupid book.

"Umm. . . so. . . what do . . . you want to tell. . .me?" I asked as I frantically shook my head, embarrassed at the thought.

"I hope. . . that. . . you aren't. . . hurt. . . after that. . ." she said as she broke the eye contact and once again looked down.

"About that. . . Well. . ."

"I'm really... sorry." she added as her voice cracked.

I was so happy that her words or actions weren't what I was expecting all this time. Honestly, a huge boulder had been lifted up from my shoulders, kinda like that of my heavy bag filled with Mitsuki's books moments ago.

I let out a sigh as I saw her face still filled with the guilt.

"I won't accept the apology." I said as I glared at her crossing my arms.

She kinda looked shocked as she rose her head and saw me in a never seen before expression.

My brows knitted together as my crystal blue eyes bulged with slight anger burning inside them.

"Well... I- I respect your. . . decision. You don't need to. . ." she asked me with slight sorrow as she once again looked down hoping that I wouldn't have noticed it after blinking twice.

"Hold your horses! Let me at least complete goddamnit!

I won't accept your apology. . .

Not unless you tell me a few things about you."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

*screams*

I love this chapter so much! They had their very first 'proper' conversation.

Seven chapters for this? Totally!

Can we just take a moment to appreciate Sakura's existence? I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if poor Boruto was left alone with Sasuke. 

Also, Boruto started reading freaking Icha Icha.

If you are confused how a pure, innocent soul like him can read a perverted book like that, then just so you know- I'm just as confused.

Thanks for reading!

-Yumi 


	8. Helplessness and Comfort

**BORUTO's POV**

"Hold your horses! Let me at least complete goddamnit!

I won't accept your apology. . .

Not unless you tell me a few things about you"

Those were my words. I don't know how I managed to say them since I'm a coward when it comes to talking to the girl with spectacles, but it seems that I wanted to know about her desperately.

Questions I need answers to.

"You... want to know about 'me'?", she asked after blinking twice; emphasising on the word 'me', probably because she wasn't expecting that question and was just confirming what she just heard.

"Yes, I need to ask you a couple of things.", I said, as once again a bright smile stretched on my face assuring her.

"What do you want to ask me?"

Something which I noticed, was that, her voice no longer sounded 'cold'; instead, it beautifully expressed all emotions which her face was unable to.

I was definitely more comfortable to have a conversation with her than earlier, it seemed as if today, even she wanted to talk to me and was a completely different person.

This is a side of hers which I've never seen, probably a hint of it when she flashed a smile on the starry night; but other than that- I've only seen an unpleasant girl.

"Explain me your actions on the second day of N.U."

She knew which action I was emphasising about: the time she had slapped me in front of everyone on the grounds of N.U, when I was just being nice by enquiring about her social life.

She let out a sigh, and I knew that a really long explanation was coming my way. But I wanted to listen every bit of it.

"Come on my bed.", she said as she turned around and started walking towards it.

Holy crap.

Once again, some really inappropriate thoughts clouded my mind. Immediately heat had taken over my body as I looked away trying to hide my face which matched the colour of my red, untied, messy tie.

There are many things that I regret doing, but the most regrettable thing that I've ever done in the sixteen years of my life is reading that stupid chapter of the "Icha Icha" series, today.

I hate not being dense.

But upon seeing her all seated, I realised that all that she wanted me to do is sit beside her. Goddamnit, I cannot do that so casually after thinking about shit which I wasn't supposed to be: in my head.

I just stood there- all frozen on the horns of dilemma, debating on whether I should stand like an idiot or sit on the bed beside the girl with spectacles.

"What is it?", she asked me in a slightly annoyed tone as she pulled her purple blanket over her lap.

Obviously she had no idea about those dirty thoughts which were lingering in my disgusting mind thanks to that stupid book.

"Uhh nothing really. . .I'm all good here.", I assured her, although my legs were killing me because of all that running I had done from the station to her place just so that I could make it in time, but I anyways stood still.

She clearly didn't seem satisfied with my reply, but let out a sigh stating that she didn't care anyways.

"So. . .tell me, the other day; why did you. . .", I asked as I scratched the back of my neck nervously, not sure whether she would be comfortable in telling me everything.

I didn't need to complete my sentence, she knew what I wanted to talk about; about that same incident which had left everyone on the grounds of N.U. shocked: the time when she had slapped me.

The silence had once again taken over, it was for a while- but still. The silence was mixed with awkwardness, tension, confusion and hesitation all together making the entire situation more than uncomfortable.

"I don't know where to begin with. . .", she finally spoke as she once again got the hold of her velvet blanket and turned her gaze down.

She sounded and looked really upset. I hated her cold attitude towards me earlier, but seeing her helpless like this is even worse. For some reason, her this face hurt me, after all, I do consider her as my friend.

I knew that whatever reason she had to tell me, was extremely painful and it required a lot of courage and some strength as well.

"I want to tell you everything that you need to know before I get to my explanation . . ."

Her coldness didn't return, instead, the sorrow in her voice grew. I knew that whatever she wanted to tell me was not only hard, but also sad.

And yes, she had to tell me a few things about her; like: her name?

It's honestly unbelievable and funny at the same time- that after all these days, I still don't know her name.

"I have changed." , she began, still with a feeling of deep distress in her voice.

Here it comes. . .

"I was never like this. . . This girl which you see in front of you right now, and the girl you have been with all this time. . . She never existed. . . She. . . was made to exist."

Okay, where are the cameras? Isn't this a movie dialogue? It's not? Damn these people missed a good scene. In any case- I'm going to keep my serious face and mindset.

" I was always filled with happiness, social, had many friends. . .", she let out a sad smile as she remembered those days which I'm assuming are when she was a kid?

Okay I know she ain't lying, but seeing a girl like her having fun is a little. . . hard to imagine?

" 'They' used to come to my place, to play. . . play with 'my' toys and video games to be exact- laugh, have fun. . .", she added as she still had that smile plastered on her face.

But for some reason, that smile wasn't genuine, it didn't come from her heart. I could tell. Her real smile was the one she had the other day when I dropped her home at night.

Behind this smile lay a sad face which refused to come out as I saw her dark, yet bright eyes.

"All the fun which we had simply disappeared when I realised the ugly truth. . ."

I looked at her from a distance, filled with worry in my crystal eyes as the smile on her face disappeared at the very next moment. Her gaze was still down, after all it wasn't easy for her. I could tell.

Goddamnit, why am I so fudging serious? This isn't like me! More than that, this isn't like her. . .

"I overheard the people whom I always considered as my 'friends' talking behind my back that they never liked me, they always came to my place to play because it was. . . luxurious?", she held the blanket even more tightly as her head lowered further, I could tell that she didn't want me to see her like that.

"They loved the stuff I made for them, they loved the games they played with, they loved to relax, they loved their company. . . the only thing that they didn't like was. . . me..."

I stared at her, I wanted to comfort her; but, didn't know how to. I lacked the words. I kept hunting for them, but none struck me. I was...speechless...

"I honestly trusted them. . . they were the closest people to me after my parents. All that they do was use me. . .You won't understand the feeling of betrayal.", she added.

She simply glared at her blanket which he held tightly, unblinking, as random, thin strands of her raven hair fell on her face and her dark eyebrows knitted in a frown.

"Have you ever been crushed so badly that you don't want to believe anyone anymore?"

A tiny, salty drop of water drip from the corner of her eye which she immediately wiped away hoping that I didn't see it.

She then took a deep breath, as she continued.

"So that's when I decided to never associate with anyone ever again.", she spoke as she let go of her blanket slowly; relaxed.

"For me friends are none other than people who end up betraying you sooner or later. . .", she added followed by a sigh as she still had her gaze down avoiding the eye contact between us. . .

I honestly don't know what to say.

All my questions were answered by just this explanation.

The reason why she remained antisocial, the reason why she never had a change of expression, the reason why she never cared to talk to me, the reason why she was always cold and the reason why she slapped me when I was asking her about her social issues in such an abrupt way.

Everything was answered.

"I tried my best to not socialise with anyone, I didn't want my heart to be broken once again. . . I genuinely loved those people who were supposedly my 'friends' ", her voice cracked a several times as she spoke, and I knew it was getting more and more difficult for her to speak and tell me about her past.

At this point, I wanted to give her the tightest hug possible, I wanted to tell her that everything would be okay; I wanted to calm her down. But instead, I simply froze.

She was never a cold or rude person, she was turned into one.

"Have you ever heard of 'Never get too attached to someone, because attachments lead to expectations and expectations lead to disappointment.' ?

After all this, I stayed strong. . .I moved on, didn't shed a single tear; to distract myself from everything that was happening around me, I-I involved myself into studies.

I studied day and night just so that these thoughts couldn't block my head. The chatting of people in the classroom had turned into an unbearable noise for me."

I knew that she would break down crying at any second although she did say that she had never cried before, since all I knew was that recalling a sad past can be really hurtful.

She didn't want to go on, but at the same time did want to tell me more.

Even she had social issues like me, but in my case, I was alone because people refused to accept me; but in her case. . .she chose to not get accepted by people after that.

Even though we had our differences, we did share some similarities at the same time.

The other day, when I asked her about her social issues out of the blue, it definitely angered her. After all, I didn't know what she had been through, and it was my mistake for asking something so sensitive to her in such a miserable manner.

She never 'hated' me to begin with- like I had always thought. Sure, she avoided me, but that's all because of her mindset of not socialising.

"That's when I decided. . .to never trust anyone.", she said as she let out a air, exhaling which signalled that she was done telling me everything.

I really don't know what happened to me. The entire world stopped for some brief seconds for me.

How did I feel after knowing the fact that she had trust issues? Did I feel sad? Upset? Troubled? Worried? Angry?

Before I could feel anything, my feet automatically moved towards the girl with spectacles.

I don't know what I was doing, my brain for some reason had stopped working, and at this point, I was just listening to my heart.

I slowly sat beside her on the soft bed- sinking in, as I stared at the girl with spectacles who still had her dark eyes casting down as she tried to avoid the eye contact.

After a few brief moments of silence, it was my turn to talk to her about everything now.

"When you told me that I couldn't ever understand you, you were right.

I don't understand you, because the true pain can be felt only by the person who have been through a particular situation.

Even if I try to- I wouldn't be able to understand you completely.", I said as I still kept my gaze locked onto her- without blinking, observing her to the fullest.

"But, what I understand from the entire situation is that- you trusted the wrong people.", I commented as I turned a little bit more towards her only to see the motionless girl with spectacles.

"I'm not an advisor, neither do I know how to give any motivational speeches nor am I Deku, but from what I know and have read-

Only trust someone who can see these three things in you:

The sorrow behind your smile,

The love behind your anger,

and last but not the least- the reason behind your silence."

Bless tumblr for that quote towards the end. But hey? I need credits for remembering.

There was no reply, but after a while- she responded with a unsure nod still with her gaze lowered- locked upon the floor.

"But, you don't trust anyone right now?"

"No.", she replied straightforwardly, without any hesitation.

"Not even me?"

She immediately raised her head and glared at me, widening her dark eyes which stayed hidden under her bright red spectacles. She probably didn't see that coming, in fact, even I didn't. Those words simply slipped out of my mouth unknowingly.

She remained silent.

Silence— something I always hated. And I know what this silence meant.

Why would she trust me after all? It might sound like not a huge deal, and I really don't know how it feels to get betrayed. But all I know is that it hurts. Hurts more than anything. And that, the saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies- but none other than the people whom you trusted deeply.

Obviously a person suffering from betrayal would think twice, or over a million times before they associate with anyone. It takes a lot of time to fix a broken heart, but a mere second to break it.

I don't see why she would trust me. She doesn't even know me, and to be completely honest, neither do I. I'm not worthy enough to 'trust'.

I'm a prankster, messy person, always bored in lectures, attention seeker, and apparently a spoiled kid of the N.U's owner.

Why would she trust me?

I stopped staring into her eyes and looked down with slight sorrow as I let out a sigh followed by a dull smile.

"I see. . .", were the only words escaped from my mouth as I got up.

I picked up my backpack which had fallen down earlier as I turned my back and walked towards the door.

But as I took a step, I felt a tender feeling electrifying- my wrist was grabbed tightly by a soft, tiny hand.

It was warm. . . but not warmer than mine.

Not only was my hand warm, but also pretty much my entire body thanks to the heat of embarrassment upon realisation.

I stopped walking as I turned around, confused, only to see the girl with spectacles almost on the verge of crying holding my wrist tightly.

I didn't say or ask her anything, I was utterly clueless about her this action, also because the awkwardness and embarrassment was pretty much killing me.

I stared into her dark eyes, under her bright red spectacles, which had a thin film of water which could rupture at any moment sending her into tears.

She opened her mouth slightly and saw deeper in my crystal blue eyes as she finally broke the silence by saying;

"I-I trust you...Boruto..."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Gosh! 

That was one hell of a chapter!

I let you guys know so much about Sarada's past, and why she's been having trust issues. Their interactions are so heartwarming and Boruto is just so understanding.

Honestly, Boruto is all I need in my life to provide me complete happiness. He is so precious, so adorable, so pure—

And the fact that he read Icha Icha is still super hilarious, like gosh- I hope this becomes canon somewhere in the series!

Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is going to be filled with so much BoruSara! 

Also, I'm sorry! My exam was literally TODAY. So I couldn't publish on Thursday *yikes*

New chapter 100% coming on this Thursday!


	9. Words That Mean a Lot

**BORUTO'S POV**

"I-I trust you..._Boruto_..."

That was the first time she had addressed me by my name.

It sounded like a little melodious song which played for that particular second. I was shocked, at the same time pleasantly surprised. My peanut sized brain needed some good time to take that it in.

In fact, I didn't even imagine her to call me directly by my first name; she didn't even add 'Uzumaki'.

Just _Boruto_.

I had never felt like this when I was called by my name. Somehow, it sounded different and tuned into a beautiful harmony.

Her pale cheeks were tinted in the slight pink colour of cherry blossom as she spoke those words; and mine?

Hell.

I stole a look in the mirror in front of me only to see my face flushed in literally the deepest shade of red!

I could feel my heart rate increase rapidly as it throbbed large quantity of blood.

All that I hoped for is that her not being able to hear the loud drum playing inside my chest.

Her grip on my wrist hadn't loosened, instead, it had gotten tighter as she turned her gaze down looking at her tiny hand which held mine. She probably did that to hide her rosy cheeks? I don't know, but I still kept staring at her.

Her words kept on repeatedly ringing in my head: 'I-I trust you...Boruto'

I had even more questions swirling in my small brain now.

"W-Why do you trust me?", I asked nervously, shuttering; still with that deep red colouration on my face.

Silence had once again taken over, she remained in the same position of not letting go of my hand. For some reason I didn't want her to. . .

THAT FUDGING ICHA ICHA SERIES IS SPOILING ME!!!

"I honestly don't know why I have decided to trust you. . ." she began as her hand got warmer. "Maybe because 'you' saw me when no one else did. . .", she added as she slightly squeezed my hand a little more.

_This girl_. . . Oh my. . .

Just when I had thought that I couldn't get any more redder, her this reply had set me pretty much on fire. I knew that she could feel the heat released via my sweaty hand, which is why she immediately let go of it.

"Uhh. . . s-sorry about that. . .", she apologised in a low voice, embarrassed with still her head lowered, as she hid her hands behind.

Her raven hair fell on her face, which made it impossible for me to see the expression on it. But what I was more worried about was her seeing my whiskered, crimson-red cheeks which caused me to instantly avert my gaze.

"N-n-not an i-issue. . .", I replied awkwardly as I tried my hardest to clear that stupid blush on my face which I fail to understand why it appeared at first place.

"So. . . Now do you forgive me?", she asked as she looked at me hesitantly.

Damn.

Still my face had that disgusting blush on, I could tell; and I obviously didn't want her to see that, so I avoided the eye contact as I kept staring at the corner of her room.

"W-Well it was my fault honestly. . . I should have asked you about your social issues in a little calmer manner since this topic is so sensitive to you.", I explain as I nervously scratch the back of my neck expressing my embarrassment.

"I was clearly the one at fault!", she insisted.

"Nah."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Obviously!"

"I refuse!"

"I refuse your refusal."

"Wait, you watch One Piece?"

"Is that important?"

"Yes?"

"No."

"Are our conversations just confined to 'yes' and 'no'? "

"No.

Wait. . ."

I couldn't control anymore as I burst out laughing seeing the embarrassed girl with spectacles trying her best to not laugh herself. It was absolutely hilarious.

"Well. . . I just hope you aren't angry at me, Boruto. . ."

Why does she need to add my name?! Just when I was recovering from my own heat of embarrassment, she once again set me on fire- goddamnit!

"Well. . .I was never angry at you.."

"Really?"

"Ummm, maybe a little when you had slapped me.", I replied honestly with a smile on my face as I scratched the back of my neck looking at her finally.

She just lightly laughed in response, and oh my gosh, it was the first time she giggled! Yeah, she did _smile_, but it's on a whole new level when she giggles!

I could tell that just like me, even she was getting comfortable in having a conversation with me.

I made another friend!!

The laughter soon faded away, only to lead her mom to yell from downstairs- "I hope you guys are using _protection_! We don't want any more Uzumaki's coming! Sasuke-kun wouldn't be delighted!!"

"Huh? Protection? More Uzumaki's? What is your mom saying? Drunk already?", I questioned _the girl with spectacles _who stood there all flustered for some reason.

"We were just talking mom!! Not anything _nasty_!! ", she yelled back followed by an immediate laughter from her mother's side which was hella audible although we were a level above.

"I still don't get it, what does she mean by 'more Uzumaki's'?" I once again asked _the girl with spectacles_ as I furrowed my brows expressing my curiosity.

"Stop acting so dumb."

"What?"

"You very well know."

"No?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!

There we go again."

"Fine! By 'more Uzumaki's' she meant that she didn't want your mom to come here since you aren't yet at home. Happy?!"

"Ahhh that makes so much sense! You're mother is so damn cool."

"Goddamnit. . . You. . . believed that. . .

Anyways- I'll see you tomorrow?"

That's when I saw the time on my wristwatch, it was already 10:37PM!! How?! I really don't know how time just flew by.

Kinda makes sense, since I had a whole drama with her father, a conversation with her mother along with the girl with spectacles about her past, and finally some good moments with her.

It seems like I just came, and now, it's already time for me to leave?

"Uhhh. . . yeah, you're right- it's way too late, my parents would be worried.", I reply as I start walking towards the door.

"And. . . we'll go together to N.U. tomorrow, we are friends after all. . .", I added.

She simply nodded in response, which was good enough for me.

I touched the doorknob slightly and was about to turn it when I was interrupted by her yet again.

"Also. . ."

I looked behind at the girl with spectacles who was playing with her fingers. It did make me kinda nervous for some reason.

She finally raised her head and stared right into my ocean blue eyes as I glared back into her dark ones, she once again had her cheeks tinted with a faint pink blush as she finally opened her mouth slightly and anxiously.

"You can call me _**Sarada**_"

*

The piercing sound of the alarm clock had forced me to open my eyes yet again. I lazily woke up and turned it off, after my failed attempts of reaching my side table while I tried to sleep on the bed at the same time.

Luffy. . .the only character I always wished to be for obvious reasons.

I'm not a morning person, but to make situations worse, I couldn't really sleep yesterday night after whatever happened between me and _the girl with spectacles._

I mean. . . _Sarada_. . .

She does have a good name, although I fail to understand why her parents named her that, probably because they like eating salad?

Yeah... that father of hers didn't seem like he ever had a taste of anything unhealthy.

BURGERS FOR LIFE!!

But in all seriousness, I've waited for over a lifetime to know her name; and now when I finally know it, it seems hard for my brain to address her as Sarada instead of the girl with spectacles.

I let out a sigh as I quickly freshened up- after all I didn't want to be late. We were supposed to go together to N.U as promised.

I wore my ironed white shirt followed by trousers. I usually don't give a damn about my uniform, but in all honesty, I did want to look presentable.

I was all good until that stupid red tie came into the picture. I tried. I ain't lying. I actually took the efforts of watching a fudging YouTube video on my phone as a tutorial, but it didn't help at all, in fact my tie was left wrinkled.

I let out a sigh and stuffed it angrily in my backpack as I closed all my zips.

Gosh, that never happens. I never close all my zips; I always have random books sticking out.

But the real question is, why am I taking so many efforts at first place?

I don't know. . .

I stared at myself in the mirror, and going to be honest; I looked like a totally different person.

I had my white shirt underneath, completely tucked in, with the classic N.U. blazer neatly buttoned up with it's embroidered logo shining on the right. My usually messy blonde hair were set in place with the hair gel which I secretly stole from mom. I didn't have my backpack hanging on my one shoulder, instead it was resting on both- without any books sticking out.

The only thing that was missing was that stupid red tie! It's unbelievable how much I hate it! Wait. . .I despise it!!

I quickly ran down as my feet touched the cold wooden staircase sending shivers as I clumsily grabbed my phone stuffing it inside my pocket.

I was about to get lost from my home, when I was interrupted by the sweet voice of Hima.

"Onii-chan! Take this!", she said as she held out her pink umbrella with her favourite cartoons printed on. They were Disney Princesses, but whatever.

"The fudge? Why do you want me to take THAT piece of shit?!", I protested as I put on my polished shoes lazily.

"Language onii-chan!! I just feel that it's gonna rain!", she replied with her cuteness level on literally maximum.

She looked at me with those puppy eyes, which made me feel extremely weird hence causing me to take that silly umbrella along.

(Also because I don't want to make her upset. Trust me, she is that person you need to avoid when she is fuming with anger)

I left our home as I stuffed that silly umbrella in my bag, hoping that no one sees it.

I walked towards the house of the _girl with specta_— Sarada. Yup, it's _Sarada_, I need to get used to her 'real' name.

I rang the doorbell, this time not nervously since I knew that her strict father won't be at home as he left for some fudging business meeting yesterday night when I came.

Sarada herself opened the door swiftly; and I must say: she looked...

JUST LIKE ANY OTHER DAY!

Fudge.

Yeah, I get it: she always looks presentable, unlike me; but I seem to have tried a lot today! Which I hate to admit, I actually have. I don't even dress up on my own birthday! Then why today?

"So. . .shall we get going?", she asked kinda annoyed since I was basically blocking her way.

"Y-yeah sure.", I cheerfully reply as I give her enough space to come out by pushing myself away.

We had to first go walking to the railway station followed by boarding a train which lead us right to N.U.

We wandered on the smooth, grey sidewalk of Konoha. On the sides of the street, lay several tall skyscrapers; I sometimes wished to stay in those instead of an bungalow of row houses, but now it didn't matter, since Sarada lived beside me. Walking along with her was itself very enjoyable.

There was silence between us as we made our way towards the railway station, but it wasn't the same silence compared to the time when we both had a walk under the starry night.

That night, we both were extremely uncomfortable around each other, we hadn't even had a decent conversation before.

But now, we were good friends, and although we both were silent, it wasn't exactly an awkward silence, since the cars and taxis were honking all the way on the streets of Konoha.

But, to my surprise, it was her to break the silence between us as she stared a conversation.

"I could have actually texted you, it would have been nice if we have had a morning talk and then walked to N.U."

"Huh? Texting?", I ask after blinking twice.

"Yes, did you forget? You had given me your mobile number on the very first day.", she said as she pulled out her phone and showed me my contact.

It was saved as '_Boruto_'.

Again; no 'Uzumaki', just _Boruto_.

I was honestly surprised, because I had never expected her to keep my phone number; since back then she avoided every single word thrown by me.

I guess, even she wanted to secretly be my friend; since although she denied and told me right onto my face- saying that she would never need my number; she actually ended up carefully saving it in her phone; and also me, in her mind.

"Yup! we can text each other.", I reply with my classic smile as I stared into her eyes which remained hidden under her spectacles.

For some reason, a slight pink color seared through her cheeks as she attempted to hide it behind her skinny fingers.

Before I could ask her whether she had fever or wasn't feeling well, she immediately changed the topic.

"Why are you so neatly dressed up?"

Darn it. How did she notice? Is it too obvious? In fact, I don't even know how to answer this question since I myself have no idea.

"Umm. . .I'm the son of N.U.'s owner so I need to look presentable?"

I obviously lied. I mean. . .I didn't know how to respond. That definitely wasn't the reason, but I myself need to find the reason for my strange behaviour.

"Also. . .", she said as she stopped walking and started to hunt for something in her backpack.

"I never knew that you were a pervert.", she commented as she pulled out the Icha Icha series volume which I had read yesterday on my way to her house when I was bored.

"You forgot this at my place.", she added as she handed that stupid book to me.

I could tell that I was completely red out of embarrassment, since I was feeling extremely awkward and immense amount of heat radiating out.

"N-n-no! It's not what you think!! It d-does n-not belong to m-me! It's ac-tually my f-friend M-Mitsuki's, he might have a-accidentally put it i-in my bag along with the b-borrowed notes I took for you!", I replied with full honesty. That book definitely wasn't mine, but I obviously was extremely nervous.

She first had assumed me to be a stalker when I had dropped her the other day, and now she thinks that I'm a pervert. Great. Just great.

"Although it doesn't belong to you, I can tell that you have read a couple of chapters since your face is glowing red and you are stuttering", she said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Alright, fine!! You win! I lose! I did read _one_ chapter! Happy?", I reply embarrassed as I rest my hands behind my head and start walking ahead towards the railway station.

I could hear her giggling all the way, but I was anyways way embarrassed to talk to her.

*

We finally made it to N.U, the class rep had to shift back to her original place since she was sitting beside me when _the girl wi_— ugh SARADA was not attending the High.

But now, since Sarada was back, she had to go back to the second last bench, which she totally did, without complaining.

Time flew by and before I could realise, the lectures were over. That's probably because I didn't despise that seat anymore, I had a friend sitting beside me: Sarada...

I'm actually really happy, that

because of me she had expanded her friend circle a little more. She, along with me, had accepted Mitsuki and Shikadai as friends as well during the lunch break.

We boarded the train which was leading us back, as she sat on the seat beside me.

We were never really that close before, which did make me kinda embarrassed but we were just sitting, like any other friends. I don't know why I'm overreacting. It was for some reason, really awkward. . .

After about half an hour, we got off the train as we started walking towards our home.

Just had we started, when I felt a small droplet on my whiskered cheek. I looked up only to see the large, tar-black clouds over us. The afternoon sky resembled the darkness of the night as the moist breeze flew past us swiftly. The trees had their leaves dancing as everyone awaited for the arrival of rain.

"Do you have an umbrella?", I asked Sarada as I looked towards her furrowing my eyebrows.

"Uhh...no..."

I didn't hesitate and pulled out that fudging pink, Disney Princesses faced umbrella which Hima gave me earlier and handed it to her with full embarrassment.

"You can have this.", I say as tiny droplets of rain start to sprinkle upon us.

"What about you?", she asks; refusing to grab the umbrella as raindrops slide down the glasses of her red spectacles.

"I'll look for shelter! Just take it!", I reply with slight frustration since it had to shower more violently.

She then raises her arm, I was glad that it was relatively easy to persuade her in taking the stupid umbrella.

But to my surprise, instead of grabbing the umbrella, she tightly got hold of my hand.

"We are going together."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Alright, I cannot possibly be the only one fangirling.

He _finally_ knows her name! I know right!

Usually in a fanfiction (or books in general) characters' names are revealed in the very first chapter, but I really wanted to make this one as unique as possible.

Next time, whenever anyone accidentally says 'spectacles' instead of 'specs' or 'glasses', I KNOW you'd be reminded of this.

In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I really loved it. We are gonna have some major BoruSara in the next one!

ALSO GUYS

I DROPPED IN A BORUSARA ONE SHOT! I love it so goddamn much. I can literally guarantee that y'all would enjoy it!

-Yumi


	10. Warmth and Tenderness

**BORUTO'S POV**

"We are going _together_."

Her warm, tiny hand had grasped mine as she spoke those words.

As always, I was weirdly awkward in front of her; I'm over a zillion percent sure that I was blushing like hell.

I don't know why, whenever I'm with her, for some reason, my heart rate suddenly accelerates and blood flows like a turbulent river through my blood vessels.

I tried my best to overcome this blush, but the fact that she held my hand tightly and asked me to go walking together in the rain, made it impossible for me to clear it.

I usually can predict her facial expression just by looking into her eyes, but right now, I couldn't; raindrops stayed on her red spectacles making it impossible for me to see her onyx eyes.

"Y-y-you w-want m-e... I-I m-mean u-us t-to s-share an u-u-umbrella?"

Great. Just great. I hate it when I stutter. But it cannot be helped, I'm extremely nervous, and her holding my hand is making the situation worse.

"Obviously idiot! Unless you want both of us to get wet."

She replied in a really annoyed tone since she was basically getting drenched and I could tell that she was an impatient person.

I didn't want to make her angry or "wet", I swear; I don't want that typical scenario when a guy can see the underclothes of the girl because of rain.

I ain't a pervert!!

Okay, maybe a _little_ because of that Icha Icha series, but whatever.

"Fine, as you wish.", I say as she finally lets go of my hand and I immediately end up opening the pink, Disney princesses umbrella.

As I opened that fudging umbrella, it casted it shadow over me as I held it in my right hand signalling _the girl with spectacles_ to come under it as well.

How much I love this entire scene. I'm walking with a girl of my age, giving everyone an impression that we are one of those cheesy couples enjoying the pouring rain under a small, fudging cartoon faced umbrella!

Note the sarcasm.

I've seen this cliché happen so often in animes and books, but this isn't even slightly similar to that. For instance- I don't have a normal umbrella, instead am left with a goddamn kids' Disney Princess umbrella.

Small puddles were formed on the sidewalk as we walked through them with rainwater sprinkling over us. The dark clouds had made Konoha all dull and gloomy, but the walk with my friend had made it brighter.

Just then, I noticed how close we were; to avoid the rain, I was basically brushing my shoulders against hers because that fudging umbrella was tiny as hell. After all, it was meant for kids. Oh the cliché.

I immediately pulled myself on my right, keeping a considerable distance between us making it less awkward.

I looked at Sarada who had her head tilted down as a few hints of pink were smeared on her face.

I ignored that, because I was more concerned about my right shoulder which was exposed to the rain and was already drenched because of the distance maintained by me between us.

How much I hated this fudging tiny, princess umbrella!!

I brushed the embarrassing thought off and started observing the surroundings around me once again, the zillion crystal clear drops of water which drizzled down calmed me as the cold breeze carrying the dry leaves flew past us.

And no, thankfully nothing inappropriate happened because of the wind.

Her checkered skirt was long enough. So stuff ain't happening.

Anyways, I always loved walking in the rain, not in a freakin storm; but in mild rain. Unfortunately, I always walked alone, which kinda made the overall walk very gloomy and sad.

Mitsuki and Shikadai lived far away, mom and Hima despised the rain, and dad? I don't remember when we last had a conversation.

So _the girl with spectacles_ is the first person to walk with me in the rain. How do I feel about it? Obviously really happy!

But for some reason this happiness is different, I don't know how to explain this feeling, but it's definitely different in some way.

Along with this feeling of happiness, there also was a bit of awkwardness and nervousness. I again, have no idea why. But this lead me to shiver slightly causing that stupid umbrella to flutter, grasping her attention.

"Boruto. . . I'm sorry. . ."

Sarada said, breaking the silence as she looked at me, her dark onyx eyes piercing into my ocean blue ones.

"Huh? Why are you apologising?", I asked as I furrowed my eyebrows with confusion.

"Sorry for calling you a pervert earlier", she muttered while still staring at me.

"Because you are innocent, little kid!", she said out loudly with a brief outburst of laughter.

"I never knew you liked Disney Princesses!", she added while still laughing.

Curse this stupid umbrella.

"No!! You got it all wrong!! This belongs to Hima!!", I confessed still with embarrassment.

"And you expect me to believe that?!", she teased me as she continued to laugh.

Well. . . her laugh was really warm and for some reason, it filled my heart. I loved how she changed from the emotionless girl to someone whom I enjoy being in the company with. It just. . . deeply cheered me up.

Fat tears which were caused because of excessive laughter streamed down her slightly pink cheeks as she raised her hand to wipe them by tilting her red spectacles as she continued to chuckle.

I always wanted to see her laugh like this, I didn't want that helpless Sarada which I saw yesterday night when she talked about her past ever again.

I just kept staring at her laughing and smiled in response, kinda like one of those creepy smiles of Mitsuki.

"Umm. . . you were supposed to be embarrassed?!"

She said as she stopped laughing, which brought me back to reality.

Sarada had a confused look on her face as she expected an answer.

"No. . . I am not embarrassed. . . I forgot about my embarrassment when I saw you laughing that freely and openly with me. . ."

I replied calmly as I cracked my classic, bright smile on my face.

She had her dark eyes widened as stared at me, it took her a few seconds to understand my reply which stained her cheeks in crimson red; which in turn lead her in finally breaking the eye contact and looking at the wet streets of Konoha under us.

The rest of the walk was pretty silent since she had her head tilted down the entire time, our footsteps synced perfectly in the dripping rain, and before I could realise, we were already near our place.

In front of Sarada's home to be exact.

Just then, I felt a vibration in my pocket; I took out my phone, only to see over a zillion messages by mom.

After reading those text messages, I let out a sigh of annoyance and shoved that phone back into my pocket all frustrated.

"What's the matter?", she asked me with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Meh, nothing really. . . I'll head to the burger cafe now."

"And why is that?"

"Mom and Hima are at my aunt Hanabi's home and would be late because of this stupid rain."

"So. . .there is no one at your place?"

"nah."

There was a brief silence for a moment when she finally broke it.

"That's not an issue, you can come to my home till they are back!", she offered me cheerfully.

"I'm all fine, you don't need to. . ."

She immediately cut me off and starting walking ahead of me, which naturally lead me in following her; because well. . .I'm practically like her butler, protecting her from the rain with a silly pink umbrella.

-

As we stood in front of the main door, she pulled out the key from her N.U blazer.

Wait. . . does that mean. . .that even her mom is not at home?

no no no no _**NO**_!!

We'll be alone?! I hate this clichéd scenario so much!! I want to disappear into thin air! _No_!

I wouldn't have minded this ideally, but there were about a zillion inappropriate thoughts in my head at this point thanks to that Icha Icha series.

I don't remember the time when I was dense. I miss those days.

I once again began to tremble as I fixated my blue, widened eyes upon the key which passed through the keyhole.

"Don't worry. . . mamma is at home; she is probably sleeping at this hour and I don't want to disturb her by waking her up."

How the hell did she notice my blush and awkwardness when her back is turned towards me?! Am I that easy to read?

How uncool!!

"Come in.", she said as she swiftly opened the door.

I closed that silly, pink umbrella which lead the tiny, crystal droplets to splash onto me. I hopped inside after I removed my dirty shoes.

Damn, why did I take the efforts of polishing them today to look presentable when they were gonna get dirty anyways?

She still had her back facing me as she kept her backpack aside.

"Use the guest room at the end of the hall and get changed, there are some of papa's clothes."

Heat had taken over my body as I nervously spoke, with my voice cracking.

"No! I mean. . .my clothes aren't dirty! I know that you are a very hygienic person, but I swear I washed and ironed them today itself!"

She let out a sigh, still with her back facing me.

"You don't want to catch a cold because of your right shoulder, don't you?"

Damn, how did she realise that I was maintaining a distance when we were walking?

I was positive that I made it unnoticeable, but she was able to see through me!

Now that's what you call embarrassment and awkwardness all together, at the same time.

Just like me, even she probably observes me.

She then climbed the carpeted stairs quickly which lead to her room, leaving me in the entrance dumbfounded.

I closed the white door behind me, and as instructed- hopped into the guest room.

The wardrobe had a bunch of uncle Sasuke's clothes, and at the back of each and every shirt there was a weird, lollipop shaped symbol.

I thought that he liked healthy food, that's why he named Sarada after salad; but it seems that he likes lollipops more.

Just when I thought that Uchihas' couldn't get weirder.

I slapped on the white shirt followed by trousers with uttermost fear, because I couldn't imagine his angry face when he would see me in his clothes.

The thought itself sent shivers down my spine.

After changing, I didn't really know what to do. It was her home after all. This is literally just the second time me being here, first being yesterday.

I didn't want to go to her room just to see her half naked, that's something which always happens in animes and that perverted book.

And then, on seeing the half naked girl, stuff just. . .happens.

Yeah, whatever; I did read more chapters in class. I hate to admit, but although I curse that book 24/7, it's actually really fun.

And it's the main reason why I'm this awkward at her home, right now.

Soon, heard a knock on the wooden door.

"Are you done changing?!"

"Yeah! Coming!", I yelled back at _the girl with spectacles_ as I advanced towards the door to open it.

The instant I opened the door, a pair of coal-black eyes welcomed me, which remained hidden under the bright red spectacles.

Every single time I look at them, for some reason, I get lost into the beauty of the night sky. It had that type of darkness that wasn't dark. They were dragging me in, I was drowning- in the endless beauty of her eyes. People often refer dark eyes as gloomy, but I personally adore them.

Her eyes in particular; although being dark like the night, shine brightly like the moon. . .

"Umm Boruto?", she snapped me back into reality with a visible blush on her face and nervousness in her voice.

I won't blame her, I was literally staring into her eyes for a good minute without saying anything.

"Uhhh. . .sorry about that! It's just that. . .your eyes are really pretty!"

"Huh?", she asked in response with her face getting darker.

"Yeah. . .in my family no one has eyes like yours, so I just find them unique."

"Uhmm...thanks, _I guess_?"

She tried her best to hide her flushed cheeks by covering it with her fragile fingers, but I didn't miss to see the redness.

Wait. . . did I just unintentionally flirt with her?!

"No, no! You got it all wrong! They are just unique in my opinion! Nothing like that! I don't really—"

I quickly spat out the words to avoid any further confusion. Obviously I didn't want her to think of me as a creep.

I'm just her good friend. Nothing more and nothing less.

"I see. . .", she spoke as pushed me aside with slight frustration and came inside the guest room.

She picked up my white shirt of N.U which was messily thrown in the room, as she gave me an annoyed look.

I swear, at this point I could die out of embarrassment! I don't even let Hima touch my clothes! Then why her?!

"Heyyy! You don't need to pick my uniform up!"

"Shut up! I'm gonna throw them for washing in the machine!", she angrily said as she once again pushed me out of her way and walked outside with my uniform in her hands.

Did I do something wrong? I don't know, she was all fine when I complimented her about her eyes, she got mad just after I cleared the misunderstanding.

I followed her as she threw my clothes in the machine and slammed the lid with full force.

Gosh. Even after all this time, I still don't get her. Women in general.

Shikadai is right, they as just way too troublesome.

That's when I noticed that she was wearing some grey sweatpants and a dull red, loose hoodie with the same lollipop printed on the back.

I'm sure that her father loved lollipops so much that he specially hired someone to print them on everyone's clothes in their family.

Looking at her dressing sense, I could tell that she preferred comfort over everything.

That's something really unique to me, because the Icha Icha series just has those typical, sexy women literally wearing a bikini in dying winter.

I let out a sigh, which is when I realised something which I should have told her earlier.

"SARADA!", I exclaimed as I slammed my hand against the wall.

That seriously is my reaction ninety nine percent of the times when I remember something.

"What is it?!", she asked still annoyed for some nonspecific reason.

"I gotta tell ya something important."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Don't you guys love it when I leave y'all on cliffhangers?

Is that my way to keep you guys engrossed in my fanfiction? I don't know, but do I like it? Hell ya! I'm a cruel potato after all!

You guys know so damn well how much I love Boruto, and he's so good at flirting without even realising hah!

Also, Uchiha symbol = lollipop according to my innocent boy! Bless Icha Icha guys, bless.

In any case, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I absolutely loved it! I'm sure I'll be rereading this so many times, it's just too adorable! 

Also, I highly appreciate the reviews! I just have a really hard time replying to them (I've mentioned this earlier, I *cannot* use )

Anyways, thanks for all the support!

-Yumi


	11. Listening to the Heart

**BORUTO'S POV**

"I gotta tell ya something important."

Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at me with hints of pink starting to smear on her face for some reason.

Well... I don't really get her at first place, she was angry at me a few seconds ago, and now she is blushing?

She took a hesitant step back, as she raised her hand and covered her moisturised lips, with her glare locked upon me, as her cheeks started getting redder.

She broke the silence by finally questioning me with uneasiness.

"What do you want to tell me?"

Her voice filled with nervousness as her other hand shakily rested upon the wall beside us, as she gulped with her breathing getting clearly faster.

I leaned forward, preparing myself to see her reaction: grinning (more like smirking, now that I realise); resulting her blush to get deeper, reaching all the way to the tip of her ears and nose.

Me being the pathetic prankster I am, wouldn't let my smirk fade away as I continued to imagine my victim's response.

For some odd reason, she was blushing? Like hardcore blushing? Weird girl.

But, hell- her blushing is not going to stop me from fulfilling my main purpose of coming here. I covered the little distance between us, just so that I could get her reaction perfectly.

"I forgot that I had keys to my place.", I whispered, preparing to laugh out loud.

There was a few moments of brief silence, she probably was taking that in; she simply. . . froze?

Before I could ask her anything, in a matter of seconds, the hand over her lips had got a tight grip of my white, v-neck lollipop shirt; and the next thing that I know was that my feet weren't touching the wooden flooring underneath me.

"What the—"

Her grip was tight as fudge, filled with anger as she held me a few inches up, with my toes desperately struggling to touch even the slightest to the cold flooring. Not only was I scared, but also nervous; praying for my lollipop shirt to not come off.

Because...well...that's something which always happens in Icha Icha series, everything starts off with the guys' shirt. I know. Don't ask me how many volumes I've read.

The blush on her cheeks had evaporated, but was instead replaced with her eyes glowing with fury as they continued to narrow.

"YOU WANTED TO TELL ME 'THAT'?!"

"I-I-I am s-sorry! I-I s-shouldn't have c-come to your place w-when I had my k-keys! I f-forgot a-about it!"

My heart usually runs at tremendous speed when I'm with her, this situation wasn't an exception.

But, my heart was racing for a different reason: fear.

Yup, I was scared to death, call me a scary-cat, but the expression on her face is something which I didn't want to see in a million years.

Gosh, just when I thought Uchihas couldn't get any scarier.

"That's not the point! You wanted to tell me 'this'?! I thought that you wanted to—"

She hesitantly swallowed the rest of the words and loosened the grip on my shirt (technically her dad's shirt, but whatever.)

It caused me to land abruptly on the flooring, and for once I wasn't clumsy and didn't trip over and end up landing somewhere.

I immediately straightened my posture, still trying desperately to catch my breath thanks to the unavoidable roller coaster ride which I clearly didn't want to experience again ever.

This girl gets seriously the most abrupt mood swings. It's adolescence people, adolescence.

_The girl with spectacles_ lowered her head with slight disappointment followed by letting out a loud sigh as she clenched her fist tightly.

I hesitantly took the opportunity, and gathered all my courage to ask her.

"What the fudge is wrong with you?! What did you even expect me to tell ya, for you to get so mad at me?!", I questioned her while furrowing my eyebrows still not completely recovered from the horrifying experience I had just encountered.

"Forget it...", she replied with anger clearly evident in her voice along with a hint of disappointment lingering around.

"Weird girl. Stop getting mad so unnecessarily.", I said as I crossed my arms advising her like a good friend I am.

"Stop getting mad? 'You' stop freaking switching between a romantic hot hero from a shoujo anime to the idiot you truly are!", she yelled still with no sign of her anger fading away.

"Excuse me? From where the hell did a 'hot shoujo anime hero' just pop out of nowhere?"

"Never mind!", she yelled with once again her blush starting to form simply in a matter of seconds, she somehow tried to weirdly cover it up resulting her to get embarrassed even more.

"You're the densest idiot I've ever seen!", she added as she slightly pushed me behind with the little force she had thanks to the apparently unbelievable amount of embarrassment she was going through.

"Umm am I a 'shoujo anime hero' or a 'dense idiot'?"

"Firstly, you're not just any shoujo anime hero or a dense bastard you're a _ho_~"

"Wait what?"

"NOTHING!"

"Didn't you add something like _ho_~?", I pressed further trying my best to think of an adjective which she was trying to say but her embarrassment took over.

"Stop freaking teasing me!"

"Hey? I'm curious! I genuinely have no clue."

"You are clearly just a 'dense idiot'."

"What about the adjective you had chosen to add? Something starting with _ho_-?"

"HOMELESS!!"

"Yo! I'm pretty sure it isn't this!"

"Leave already! Do you plan on spending a night here?!"

"Umm I won't mind?"

"Your denseness is going to kill me along with the 765,59,57,369 people crying on this planet."

Too many questions clouded my head. The main one being- is that number the current population of Earth? And was she sarcastic about it? If not, how in the actual fudge did she remember that number?

Confused, I turned my back after shrugging while quickly making it through the long hallway as I climbed the carpeted stairs which lead to her room where my black backpack was placed.

"You have shit to eat, right?", she asked suddenly appearing from behind which lead me gasping. She is definitely learning from Mitsuki. And may I add, that's the most nicest way of enquiring.

"Uhhh yeah? I do have my favourite burger waiting for me in the fridge so..."

Honestly, the only reason I'm running away is because I don't want her father to come and see me in his favourite lollipop shirt. I would have loved to spend time with her.

"Fine, leave.", she replied still not changing her facial expression.

It kinda seemed as if she was slightly disappointed and frustrated at the same time, but I couldn't care more; I had to get out of this place.

With that being said, I exited her home grabbing my backpack and Himawari's pink, Disney Princesses umbrella.

*

Warm rays of sunlight penetrated through my window causing me to slowly and reluctantly wake up lazily. I swear the person who spread the rumour of 'walking up early' makes one feel 'apparently better' and 'happy', is the biggest liar. I stretched my arms followed by yawning lazily as I stayed on my bed contemplating my existence.

Just then, I realised that I was wearing Uncle Sasuke's lollipop shirt the entire night (and the half of the day from yesterday.) The white shirt was all sweaty and stinking which I personally didn't really mind or care, but it was his, so...

Gotta clean this shit.

I gave it for washing to mamma, who in turn gave me weird looks; not that I cared. I don't need to even give her an explanation, she knows what a interesting kid I am.

Just then, my phone buzzed causing me to slightly jump in the air. Who the fudge could call me at seven in the morning?

I feel so important, if this is an advertisement I'm gonna be so disappointed.

It was an unknown number, but I picked it up anyways, slightly hesitant. I might be the only person expecting other than advertisements some kidnappers calling me, or probably weird zombies or aliens? I don't know...but that would be cool.

"Hello?", I asked expecting an alien to answer.

"You idiot."

I immediately recognised the voice, it was a silvery with hints of softness which refused to show up; the words used required no confirmation, I knew exactly whom it was.

"Sarada?"

"You have your N.U. uniform at my place from yesterday, do you want it or are you planning to come naked?"

"That would be fun.", I replied sarcastically as I let out a laugh.

"Very funny.", she commented, clearly not pleased with my silly joke right in the morning.

"I'll send Hima to pick it up from your place; also, don't expect your father's lollipop shirt anytime soon, it needs to be washed thoroughly."

"Lollipop?"

"Never mind, we'll talk later."

"Sure.", she responded as she cut the line confused to hell.

It was the first time I spoke to her on the phone. . . Reminds me of all the struggle I did for her to keep my number on the very first day of N.U.

Her voice which tuned into a perfect harmony kept echoing in my tiny head as I held my phone tightly still staring at the blank screen. It surely feels different. . . In a good way. . .

I let out a smile unconsciously and saved her number with the contact name as: _the girl with spectacles._

*

After freshening up, I glanced at myself in the mirror; didn't really look different from yesterday since she had ironed my uniform before giving it to me.

Her husband would be lucky to find a wife like her (provided he's willing to handle her temper), I'll pray for him.

But her ironing my uniform didn't help me in magically tying my stupid, red tie! Yes, I hadn't given upon tying it even after my zillion failed attempts from yesterday. I swear, it's impossible!

After letting out a sigh and shuffling my shitty red tie in my backpack, I dragged myself down the wooden steps, out of our main door.

_The girl with spectacles_ was already standing in front of my house waiting for me, with her hands crossed as she tapped her right foot slightly annoyed.

"You are late."

"Yeah, well...sorry. Let's get going."

She nodded in agreement as we strolled upon the streets of Konoha which lead to the railway station. Just like yesterday, there was slight awkwardness between us but neither of us seem to mind that.

We hopped into the yellow train, but obviously— my rotten luck is going to stay with me till I die as the only single pig. There was no seat available, so we had to stand. Fudge.

She stood beside me as she clenched the 'grab handle' over her which was pivoted on the roof of the train (which I obviously didn't bother doing)

It's funny how she always looked the same in her N.U. uniform. Her short, raven hair contrasted to her top, yet complimented her blue, checkered skirt (which was relatively longer than that of the other girls) The red spectacles went perfectly with her maroon backpack and the giant ribbon on her. . . chest?

Speaking of that, the one thing that always got me jealous was how perfectly she tied her big, red ribbon. Like, HOW?!

She looked from the corner of her eye at the pathetic me who was busy staring at her region which I wasn't supposed to be glancing at.

"D-d-d-don't get the w-wrong i-idea!! I was just staring at your red ribbon!!"

"I didn't ask you anything.", she replied not caring at all.

Damn this girl. She knows me just too well.

"Well, I just noticed. . . you don't wear your tie, don't you?", she said.

"Yeah...I don't know how to", I responded with embarrassment as I looked away to hide it.

I personally find it extremely humiliating and end up feeling useless when I'm not able to do a particular thing; especially when they are these apparently simple things.

"Umm...it's actually really easy, I've seen mom tying it for my dad many times.", she commented as she let out a chuckle imagining her 'cute' parents.

I can understand aunt Sakura, whom I consider as the only normal Uchiha, but her dad? Hell no...I'll end up gagging. Romance? Him? I'm pretty sure _the girl with spectacles_ was an accident. He was probably drunk or what not.

As I was lost in my crazy thoughts, of basically me figuring out how uncle Sasuke's sperm managed to make it's way through; _the girl with spectacles_ pulled out my red tie which was casually sticking out of my backpack swiftly without my realisation.

"W-w-w-what are y-you p-planning to d-do?", I asked as I felt a blush build upon my whiskered cheeks, me practically seeing right into the future judging by her this action and her slightly mischievous smile.

"I'm gonna teach you something, so be happy and accept the education.", she replied as she positioned her red spectacles and let go of her maroon backpack.

No, no, no, no, no!!! I don't like where this is going!! This is bad!! Really bad!! Is this what you call taking revenge? With freaking compound interest?

I've not got enough training from the Icha Icha series!! What am I supposed to do?! Someone needs to help me!!

_HEEEEHHHLLPPPP_

Can the train crash? Can I magically get hold of the time machine? Where is my Doraemon? Why the fudge does it have to be me? Can I die? Can I faint? I'll probably be fainting if this continues.

She scooted closer to me as she pulled me by my sleeve as I tried to keep a straight face (keyword: _tried_) and looked away- towards the window, distracting myself. The distance between us was literally minimised for not even a sheet of paper to pass through. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but she is hella close. And it's not fun. At least not in a place surrounded by zillion eyes.

She started by crossing the wide end under the narrow one, with the tie hanging inside out around my neck as she continued telling me instructions casually with her following the steps simultaneously.

I wasn't even able to concentrate upon the damn steps! Who could? She is so, so, so, SO close!!

Her head remained tilted, as she kept focusing upon my neck region which she was busy tying the tie as her raven hair slightly brushed against my face. (Lowkey proud of the size of my Adam's apple.)

I was trying my best to not gulp, or do anything which might give her the slightest hint that I'm practically dying here thanks to the embarrassment. I felt my face heat up to an extent which I never imagined it to, just the fact that she was so close to me made me uncomfortable and nervous.

Despite me trying to control the impossible- sweat started dripping to a point where it could form literally the next Pacific Ocean, and my senses were just not working.

I could just imagine what the people seated in the train would be thinking about us; there was this really weird granny with her grandson, who covered his innocent eyes as she kept eyeing us.

Fudge die already.

I could feel _the girl with spectacles_' warm breath on my chest- with her every each inhalation and exhalation, it just made me realise the same air we were breathing (me practically taking in the oxygen ideally meant for a hundred people- my breathing rate was that fast) And the smell of the floral shampoo which she used, just wasn't helping.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy this. I do. I genuinely do enjoy this.

But fudge!

It's a freaking train! What are we even doing? Some sort of PDA? I mean, we aren't doing some appropriately inappropriate things, but shit could happen if the train magically stops or what not. To add things up, I don't even 'like' her.

Her long and fragile fingers performed their tricks as she kept explaining me how I should tie it.

And then, she calls me dense.

_The girl with spectacles_ finally tightened the knot and pulled it up to my collar and said "All done".

Finally.

She then looked at me me who had a temperature of about a million degree celsius, as my mouth hung down with my ocean blue eyes unintentionally widened still staring at her.

(I'm so freaking glad that no one here knows me, I don't need a picture of this circulating anywhere.)

After seeing my flushed face, she finally realised the entire situation (and our position) and immediately pulled herself back as a deep red color flashed upon her cheeks as well; to hide it- she naturally tilted her head down.

"Uhh. . . sorry. . . I didn't mean t—"

"I understand." I reply as I interrupt her and look the other way, with my grip on the grab handle increasing, which I did end up holding somewhere in this entire situation preventing me from falling down.

I tried my best to clear the blush on my cheeks as I shoved my other hand in my pocket hoping to give an impression that it didn't bother me.

Spoiler: I ain't good when it comes to lies.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her still looking down, fidgeting with her fingers as the blush remained plastered on her face.

Awkward.

As I continued to stare at her, she looked back at me causing me to immediately averted my gaze.

Even more awkward.

Great.

Just then, I spotted a familiar person seated next to the window.

He was that one guy whom I least expected to see, his golden eyes remained glued upon us as a smirk shined across his pale face, with his pale blue phone targeted upon us as it continued to flash.

"Mitsuki?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Ayy! The stalker is here!

Alright fun fact (super random), I've always wondered how the hell guys tie those ties on regular basis. Tying bows is like still hell lot easier since you've got like two steps, but ties?

Because my curiosity took over, just like Boruto- I literally hunted down a YT video, and the amount of steps just made me dizzy.

So dear future boyfriend (if you'll exist), I ain't tying your tie. Do your shit by yourself.

Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter just how much I did! We've got Mitsuki waiting for us in the next one!

-Yumi


	12. State of Ecstasy

**BORUTO'S POV**

"Mitsuki?"

This naturally caused Sarada to turn around and spot him casually sitting without making a sound, with a smirk plastered on his face (also with his phone flashing at us.)

Unable to control my embarrassment, I immediately advanced towards towards the pale, blue headed boy.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", I ask him with clear frustration in my voice.

"I just visited my parent, so I had to board this train to N.U.", he replied still with the prominent creepy smile on his face.

Oh my, this dude. Out of all the days, he had to just today- board the fudging train, land in the same compartment and even freaking spot us! (Also, he got a goddamn seat unlike us.)

The flashing light of his phone turned off as he shoved it inside his trousers still with that creepy grin on his face.

Embarrassed me, wanted to desperately change the topic— anything to fade that stupid smirk on his face. (and redness on mine)

"Why the hell did you have your flashlight on in broad daylight?" I questioned, barely managing to not stutter.

But upon asking, his grin stretched up all the way to his freaking ears. After realising the grave I dug for myself, the color of my face completely faded.

"Don't tell me that you. . ."

"No, I totally didn't record Sarada romantically tying your red tie and you enjoying every bit of it."

Fuc—

Sarada: who stood beside me somewhere when I was engrossed in engaging a conversation with my witty friend (more like stalker), immediately had her face flushed out of embarrassment, as she stared at me (almost scared) only to see the crimson blush built upon my face as well.

Man, this girl is just . . .

"Y-y-y-you got it all w-wrong!", she yelled- as she tried desperately to explain everything to Mitsuki soon after she broke the eye contact with me.

"What did I get all wrong?", he asked her instead; as he got up from his seat and put his arm around my shoulder 'innocently'.

This situation was so damn awkward, I hate every bit of it. Mitsuki would not leave this topic, I know him very well.

To add things up, can we just not ignore the pain in my legs for standing in a moving train for so long? I feel they can literally break at any second. The adrenaline flow and embarrassment isn't helping either. Plus, there is literally an empty seat right in front of me which earlier had Mitsuki's stalker ass resting on.

He never shows his emotions, instead he chooses to stay like a weird creep spying and shipping others.

I wouldn't have minded if I actually had feelings for Sarada, but I don't!

We are just friends, and I plan to keep it like this. She needs her social life stable, and I want to help her out. (although my own social life is a mess.)

Just then, Mitsuki tightened the grip around my shoulder (this dude has probably had drugs or whatever) which snapped me back to the reality.

"I'm sure that the Icha Icha series which I slipped into your backpack is helping you", he whispered into my ear, refusing his smirk to fade away.

"So you did that on purpose!!" I yelled after taking his statement in for like a good thirty seconds.

I wonder what the people in the train are thinking of us. Like, fudge— aren't they tired of our shit? Me and _the girl with spectacles_ 'apparently' flirting, and then- Mitsuki killing me with his phone (and presence)

"Happy late realisation.", he responded as he let go of me and glanced at _the girl with spectacles_ who still had her cheeks stained with pink.

"Mitsuki. . . Y-Y-You nee-d to d-delete that c-c-clip.", she stated whilst keeping her gaze down fidgeting with the straps of her maroon backpack.

"Y-Yeah Mitsuki! D-D-Delete that crap!!", I ordered (tried to). I mean, I'm the guy here- I don't wanna look like a weak helpless dude.

"Sorry, I cannot.", he replied- not wanting his smirk to fade away.

"WHAT WOULD YOU TAKE IN RETURN?", I screamed pretty much like a mouse on helium falling with a torn parachute from the next dimension.

So embarrassing...

"Nothing can be put on the same level of exchange compared to this beauty I just recorded." He replied totally ignoring my 'non manly screech'- which for once, I'm glad he did.

_The girl with spectacles_ continued to glare at me as if she was going to murder 'me' for some reason. Probably because this stalker is my friend.

"We are already near N.U. let's get going; thats unless you guys are planning to sneak out somewhere else.", Mitsuki said with his classic, innocently creepy smile.

I wonder how his facial muscles don't hurt. Like, how can this dude keep that smirk literally plastered on his face reaching all the way to his ears 24/7?

I mean, who even is this guy. Some snake?

After having a long argument, I hopefully managed to convince Mitsuki that I didn't like Sarada in that way and to him simply delete that footage. But obviously, Mitsuki being Mitsuki ain't gonna do that. I cannot even snatch the phone from him since it's in his 'trouser' pocket.

Sarada remained silent the entire time while I was arguing- totally denying the apparent feelings I had for her, she had her prominent blush on her face as she tried her best to clear it. Girls are weird. Especially _the girl with spectacles_.

I just realised, although I now 'finally' know her name, I always addressed to her as 'the girl with spectacles'. I wonder why. Probably because that's something only I can call her?

—

N.U. was just as boring as always, the only time I actually enjoyed were the lunch breaks.

Mitsuki, Shikadai, Kakei Sumire, Namida, _the girl with spectacles _and I always had our lunch together.

I was glad that not only my friend circle was growing, but also hers. And she did seem much more happy than what she was before. Sure, she had gotten betrayed by her friends as a kid, but these people are more than friends, they are a family.

I watched her laugh as Shikadai cracked silly jokes about how aunt Temari spanks him for no apparent reason and his life being simply 'a drag.'

As I stared at her, I remembered the very first day of N.U when I met her— she was sitting on the first bench reading the textbook as my loud sigh had interrupted her. Back then, she was extremely lonely and did in fact love her loneliness, little did she know that the life with friends is more than magical.

And I'm more than happy that because of me she could enjoy this experience.

Side note- Mitsuki's phone's battery died so he couldn't really show 'our clip' to anyone. But that just means that I've pretty much shifted today's death to tomorrow.

Another day at N.U got over, I checked the list for chores and guess what? I have to clean the class today. Damn N.U. Can't my father afford workers or peons? Why do students need to slog?

I let out a sigh and asked _the girl with spectacles_ to wait for me in the classroom.

"I cannot allow that. You both are very young for 'that', besides, this is a classroom, anyone can disturb you both while you are busy doing your 'act'. ", Mitsuki said with a wide grin on his face.

"Act? What are you talking about?", I asked as I looked at the girl with spectacles who had once again a blush build on her cheeks.

"Wait. . . I get it! You joined the drama club?! How come I never knew? Which act are you performing?", I responded upon realisation.

"No I'm not performing any 'act'! You dense rock!", she replied as she shot back angrily, still with rosy cheeks.

"The Icha Icha series isn't helping. . .what a drag. . .", Shikadai interrupted followed by letting out a yawn.

"Icha Icha series has taught me a lot!! Now I know what to do in situations!!", I reply, trying to defend myself as I wiggled my fingers in front of his face which just caused him to yawn helplessly.

"See? That's why you don't need to implement your 'knowledge' here.", Mitsuki said with one of his creepy smiles flashing back at me.

Before I could answer him back, I was interrupted by an angry voice.

"I've had enough! Keep cleaning this stupid classroom! I'm leaving!", _the girl with spectacles_ declared as she stormed out of the class with embarrassment, still with that pink coloration on her face.

"Huh? What's wrong with her?", I ask as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Right now, I feel that more than perverted books, you should start reading romance novels.", Mitsuki advised as he left the classroom along with Shikadai leaving me dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

—

It took me two whole hours to clean the disgustingly huge classroom, not that I was doing it all by myself.

Every week there are ten people assigned, and today was my bad day; so naturally I had to do this shitty job.

Thankfully, along with me, the class rep was also there; she is definitely shy and nervous ninety-nine point nine nine nine percent of times, but at the end of the day, is a very nice and kind person.

After the vigorous cleaning, the first thing I did was check my phone as a walked with class rep in the huge halls of N.U.

I had surprisingly received a text message from the girl with spectacles, saying , 'Waiting for you in the canteen. We'll go home together like always.'

I unconsciously let out a smile which probably Kakei Sumire noticed.

"Is that Sarada-san?", she asked in her sweet voice upon looking right into my phone on which my eyes were glued on.

"Yeah, we go home together since she is my neighbour.", I replied still with the bright smile on my face as I shoved the phone in my pocket.

"Ummm. . .i-is it o-okay if I a-a-ask you s-s-something?", she stuttered as she stopped walking leading me to naturally stop as well.

I looked back at her who had a tiny bit of blush on her face as she held her violet backpack tightly and glared down fidgeting with her feet.

"Firstly, you don't be so nervous when you talk to me. Secondly you can ask me absolutely anything since I'm your friend!", I enthusiastically replied.

"Well. . .uhh. . .d-d-do you like Sarada-san by any c-c-chance?", she nervously questioned me as she played with her long hair.

"Obviously! She's a great friend", I replied honestly.

"Friend?"

"Duh.", I stated the obvious.

"I s-see...", she said followed by letting out a sigh of relief as she smiled.

Weird girl.

We then walked towards the canteen where we met up with _the girl with spectacles_ who was busy reading a book (it wasn't a textbook for a change.)

We bid Kakei Sumire farewell as me and _the girl with spectacles_ walked towards the railway station to board our train back to our home.

"Hanging out with her a lot, huh?",

"She didn't storm out of the classroom like someone I know.", I explain giving her that nasty look back. "In fact, she helped me clean."

"That's because it was her 'duty' today", she answered slightly frustrated, defending herself.

"Well—", I start off, not knowing what to say, simply dragging the word till my lungs cooperate. "Why did you wait for two whole hours?", I finally questioned the girl with spectacles since it suddenly popped in my head.

"I-I had to c-complete reading m-my book!!

And besides. . . we had promised each other to walk together. . .always.", she replied and looked down as she murmured the last few words.

"Uhh. . . ya, right.", were the only words which I could say or think of. For some reason my face did heat up and I was positive that I was blushing.

Sometimes I don't understand myself, why do I fell awkward? Why do my cheeks always stain pink? Why does my heartbeat increase? Why do my emotions get out of control? Why do I unconsciously smile when I even think about everything?

Weird things happen with me when I'm around her.

Why?

The second I got home, I dashed into my bedroom and threw my backpack and wristwatch along with my phone on my table. You can call it as my little dump yard, since it's practically the place were I dump everything when I enter my bedroom.

That's how teenagers are, right? Well; that excludes _the girl with spectacles_ who has her room tidier than my grandma.

A reflection caught my eye as I stood beside my mirror. I moved closer only to see a neatly dressed boy with the messiest blond hair and sweaty face. Meh, cleaning a classroom does take efforts.

But, my eyes were fixated upon the perfectly tied red tie around my neck. It for some reason made me look like a different person, I'm not really into formal mainly because it makes me look like a grown up hag; and that's why wasn't really a fan of this stupid N.U. uniform.

But now, when I look at this person in front of me; it lights up a bright smile on my face.

The red tie which I despised so much has become my favourite accessory to my N.U. uniform.

Was it because it made me more responsible and mature? Or. . . was it because of the person who tied it for me?

There are just so many unanswered questions which I need to find answers for, and no one can help me here except for me, myself and I.

—

Every morning I wake up: I curse myself for not pulling the curtains the night before. I absolutely hate the radiating sunlight which forces me to wake up. Many people like _the girl with spectacles_ consider these morning rays to fill them up with happiness, but as for me and normal teenagers, mornings suck.

After freshening up and putting on the N.U uniform (obviously not that tie, since I still don't know how to tie it), I grabbed uncle Sasuke's lollipop shirt which mama had washed thoroughly.

I swear, he would literally kill me for making it dirty (and wearing it at first place without his permission.)

As the minute hand of my wristwatch hit 'six', I hopped out of my home towards the house of _the girl with spectacles _who literally lived next door.

I rang the doorbell and like always expected for her to open the door cheerfully, but hell; my luck was worse than worst, because the person to open it was none other than the lollipop lover himself— uncle Sasuke.

Shit.

He glared at me as he narrowed his onyx eyes which glowed with fury just like the time when I had come to meet _the girl with spectacles_ the other night. But right now, he seemed even more angry and annoyed.

"H-H-Hello uncle S-S-Sasuque", I stuttered as I greeted him.

"Firstly, I'm SASUKE!!", he yelled as he corrected me with even more anger.

Great.

Just great.

I've made the situations worse.

"Why the heck are you here, idiot?", he asked me- demanding for an answer.

I really don't know why he hates me so much, probably even he has some social issues like how _the girl with spectacles_ had; and I honestly wouldn't blame anyone if they don't chose to be friends with him.

"Why are you here?!", he repeated himself as anger boiled under him like lava.

"Well. . .umm. . . I had to give you back your lollipop shirt!", I say as I hunted for the shirt in my backpack.

"Lollipop?"

"Yeah, I mean. . . you love them, right?", I questioned him instead. "I'll make sure to give you the strawberry flavoured lollipop which my little sister loves.", I added as I continued to search for the shirt in my backpack.

After finally finding it, I pulled it out and raised my head only to see him fuming with anger. I couldn't see his eyes anymore since his raven hair were literally covering his entire face (he needs a haircut); all I could visualise was dense, white smoke coming out of his ears.

And that's when I knew shit is going down and I was in desperate need of help.

He remained silent for a while after he snatched the white shirt from my hands and examined it blankly.

It was probably his favourite shirt.

Even thinking about the future consequences is sending serious shivers down my spine and I just want to say a 'goodbye' to my family before dying.

After some really uncomfortable and long silence, he finally opened his mouth slightly.

"W-why did y-y-you have my f-favourite s-shirt a-and w-why is there a c-curry stain on it. . . ?", he asked as he tried his best to keep his anger under control resulting his cold voice to have a hard edge.

"I-I-I did have c-curry t-the other day f-for d-dinner. . . b-b-but i-it's j-just a t-tiny stain. . . i-it's s-smaller than y-your n-narrowed eyes burning with anger."

Shit.

What the hell did I just say? Holy crap, I just compared a curry stain to his goddamn eyes?!

"Did you just——", he began but was shortly interrupted by seriously my saviour.

Sakura obaa san!!!

"What are you scaring the poor boy for?", she asked him upon seeing us as she rested her hands on her waist and glared at him angrily.

"N-n-nothing Sakura! This idiot. . . I mean, this 'boy' had my favourite shirt with him!", he responded as he tried to defend himself.

"I know he had it, Sarada gave him. They both were all wet.", she replied as she clasped her hands, while smiling.

He then looked back at me, with uncontrollable anger brewing inside him; as he held me by my collar and pulled me into the air.

Shitttttt

Is this some Uchiha tradition of pulling me into the air? Literally _the girl with spectacles_ did this to me a day before!

I wanted to spit out some words- even for help, but I couldn't. Forget speaking; I had a hard time breathing! He was literally choking me!

"How dare you have 'that' with my daughter without informing me??!!", he yelled at top of his voice and he clearly didn't care anymore about aunt Sakura being there.

"I-I d-didn't have h-her lollipops~~", I somehow managed to speak after assuming that he referred to some of the limited edition lollipops when he said, 'have that with my daughter'.

"Why the fudging hell do you keep getting lollipops in our conversation?! How dare you have sex with my daughter?!"

Firstly, there is so much shit wrong with this sentence.

I am clearly not the one bringing lollipops in, it's _him_ who is obsessed with them.

Secondly, this ain't a 'conversation'.

And lastly, when the freaking hell did I have goddamn sex with _the girl with spectacles_?

The entire thought just made me heat up, as the events held in Icha Icha flashed before my eyes causing me to weirdly (and creepily) grin even while I was suffering. I would definitely be looking like an idiot at this point, but how do you not expect me to make this face after I've read a masterpiece like Icha Icha?

"He hasn't done anything Sasuke-kun! Leave him!", aunt Sakura tried her best to explain as she rushed to help me out from his clutches.

"I won't even listen to you in this case!", he spat with fury. "Look at this idiot's face! How dare he—!"

He is so short tempered, how the hell can a sweet and kind lady like Sakura auntie live with a demon like him?! But this wasn't the time to think about that, I'm more concerned about my precious life.

"Papa!", a voice rang which caused him to loosen his grip which in turn lead me to fall down hurting myself as I coughed.

After that, _the girl with spectacles_ cleared out the misunderstanding and I didn't bother listening since I still had difficulty in breathing. Aunt Sakura brought me some water while simultaneously patting my back. Gosh, he is a psychopath.

God needs to save the future boyfriend of _the girl with spectacles_. Even I'll make sure to pray for him.

He finally let us go to N.U (not letting his suspicion fade away) I did know: that he didn't like the fact of a guy like me was walking with his precious daughter; but all his rights were taken away by aunt Sakura because of his inappropriate behaviour with me.

"How did he even come to a conclusion that I ended up having 'the act of copulation' with you.", I muttered under my breath: not wanting to say the word 'sex' since it did seem weirdly inappropriate.

I'm sure she heard what I said, which caused the redness to smear on her face- similar to mine.

"Sorry about that Boruto. . .papa is just a little—"

"Protective?", I interrupt her.

"Yeah. . ." she responded as she nodded.

Silence had once again taken over as we walked on the sidewalk towards the railway station to board our usual train. Our footsteps synced perfectly with each others' as I stared at the bright, blue sky with the huge sun on top.

"Boruto. . .", she called for me resulting me to glance at the girl who had a tint of blush on her cheeks; she immediately looked down to hide it and kept tapping both her index fingers out of nervousness.

"A-are y-you free after N.U today?", she questioned me as she looked further down.

"Umm. . .yeah, I finished my cleaning duty yesterday so I'm free today.", I reply still confused at the point of this question and her nervousness as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I-I-I was wondering. . . i-if y-you could. . ."

"If I could, what?", I asked her as I interrupted her once again since it's not usual for her to stutter.

"Well. . .", she continued as she played around with her fingers.

"What do you exactly want me to do?" the impatient me asked yet again.

She finally looked at me and clenched her fists, as she stared deeper into my crystal eyes still with a clear redness smeared on her face.

"Would go out with me?!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I cannot possibly be the only one screaming!

Also, yes- I'm a cruel potato which is why I left y'all on this cute little cliffhanger.

While I'm there, isn't Sasuke literally the best?! Poor Boruto, has to deal with hell. But hey? Their interactions are so worth the entertainment!

Oh, before I forget- Mitsuki gives me just so much happiness, his existence cures my *inserts a complete false psychological disorder for the sake of pure sarcasm but avoids since people are too serious these days*

Anyways, the next chapter is one of my personal favourite ones! I really hope that you guys enjoy it!

-Yumi


	13. Feelings That Matter

**BORUTO'S POV**

"Would you go out with me?!"

These words were something which I never expected her to say. . .

My reaction?

I'm pretty sure that I looked like a ripe, juicy tomato burning on the sidewalk with crimson, whiskered cheeks. . . not that I cared. And yes, this was the most accurate description.

I was more worried about the reply which I was going to give her, like what the hell should be my answer?

You know those moments when you completely blank out and then just end up looking weird because you haven't shown any sign that you're alive since you don't know what to say?

Yup. That was me right now.

I was not only embarrassed, but at the same time was extremely nervous. Does that go hand-in-hand? Not in my case; that is: until now- and all the times I've been with her.

Zillion thoughts and possibilities were running in my head, unanswered questions and doubts clouded my mind; my heart had suddenly started to beat to a point where all the sounds around me had completely muted and all I could hear was my heartbeat.

Current state- nervousness combined with embarrassment, fear and not to mention hell lot of weirdness.

"Going out": a phase which a individual uses to imply that he/she is romantically involved with another person and wants to go on dates.

Yes. I admit- I did use urban dictionary when I came across this while reading Icha Icha recently which is why I remember this exactly.

But it ain't important how I came to know, what's important is the fact that _the girl with spectacles_ has feelings towards 'me'?

Surely I did help her out from her antisocial self, but, that was only as a friend; I never did any of that because I was 'interested' in her romantically.

I'm a million percent sure that if I was interested in her or pretty much any other girl, I would have confessed right away. I ain't one of those dense or shy guys who secretly likes a person and takes time to understand his own feelings.

wait. . . I'm not, right?

I need a moment.

Do I have feelings for the girl with spectacles?

I won't deny the fact that I do like being in her company, but. . . how does that make her anything different from a friend?

I don't know since how long I've been blankly staring at the girl with spectacles who had asked me to go on a date with her right on the busy streets of Konoha: with the cars honking desperately and people pushing each other to escape from the huge crowd as the traffic lights blinked rapidly. Despite the ruckus going on around me, everything was silent, time seemed to have simply frozen.

A girl just asked me to go out with her on a date. It wasn't any ordinary girl, it's _the girl with spectacles_.

Me just nervously staring at her wasn't helping. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? I tried hunting for the appropriate words which I could spit out, but none came to my mind.

I was. . . speechless?

A drop of sweat trickled down my forehead onto my tinted cheek as the tension between us grew. My nervousness was killing me unbelievably.

Oh, you know the times when you've gotta give a speech in front of the class and then you suddenly forget everything?

You desperately try to recollect, run through all the past lines you just said, plead your grey cells to help you; but while you are busy in this mental battle of yours, you end up forgetting that you are looking like a blank idiot who has remained silent since an eternity and the entire class is staring at you- deeply, waiting for you to continue but that just increases your level of anxiety to a whole new level.

That's exactly my case right now.

I want to and need to say something, but what?

A girl with prominent blush on her pale face had just confessed leaving me so lost.

Upon analyzing my face mixed with different emotions at the same time of being scared, nervous, shocked, embarrassed and Lenny face knows what; she let out a gasp as if she had just realised something, causing her blush to get darker.

"W-w-w-wait! Don't get the wrong idea!", she screeched as she waved her hands in front.

"We would just watch this movie! Nothing inappropriate for our age! We won't be doing 'stuff' ! ", she added as she pulled out two movie tickets, emphasising on the word 'stuff'.

I immediately let out a sigh of relief as my shoulders relaxed and my breathing and heart rate came back to normal in an instant as the redness on my face disappeared.

"Thank God it's just a movie!" I almost yelled out of happiness.

"Y-yeah" she responded with a nervous laugh.

"So. . . is it a 'yes'? Would you go out with me?" She asked with her voice getting softer as she looked down slightly playing with her fingers.

"Duh! How can I not? I legit thought that you asked me on a date.", I admitted as I crossed my arms followed by laughing at my stupidity.

"Well. . .actually I just d—"

"Why did you have a blush on your face if you didn't want to go on a date at first place? I almost got the wrong idea.", I say as I interrupt her.

The pinkness on her face had started to evaporate and was instead replaced by flashing anger in her eyes.

"Forget it! "she spat with slight frustration as she shoved the movie tickets in the pocket of her blaster and stared to stamp her way ahead.

I was so confused at this point. Why does this girl have the most abrupt mood swings?

"Are we even going for the movie?!", I yelled since she was far ahead of me and was practically running out of frustration or anger?

I don't know, she had her face stained with the deep shade of crimson, so probably she was embarrassed or angry? Or maybe both?

"Yeah! We are going you dense idiot!", she yelled back at me to which I responded by running towards her with a smile on my face, as I ignored the word 'dense'.

—

Stupid lectures at N.U. got over in a blink of an eye, which is a good thing since I hate the teachers, students, class, studying and pretty much everything.

I still fail to understand how my grades were good enough to get admission here.

Meh, who the hell cares?

As long as I'm here with my own hard work and intelligence and not my father, I'm all good.

I let out a sigh of annoyance but cheered instantly upon realising that I was going for a movie with _the girl with spectacles!_

"Let's get going Boruto, otherwise we'll be late.", she said as she packed her books in her maroon backpack quickly standing up after straightening her skirt.

"Yeah, right! But first, I need to text mom that I'll be with you.", I say as I pull out my phone from the pocket of my trousers.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arm rests upon my right shoulder casually. By the signature action, I obviously didn't take time to realise who it was. It was none other than my classic, blue headed friend: Mitsuki.

"Where are you two going?" he questioned with a smirk on his face as he narrowed his golden eyes suspiciously.

"We're going for a movie! You guys wanna come?"I offer as I avert my gaze to Shikadai who was obviously yawning and had his 'what a drag' face.

"Well actually—" _the girl with spectacles_ tried to explain but was immediately cut by Mitsuki's comment.

"Don't worry. We won't come to spoil your little date and ruin your privacy.", he said as he let go of me and smiled 'innocently' and leaned on my bench.

"Okay, this is clearly annoying." I reply as I cross my arms. "We aren't going on a date!" I added and eyed Mitsuki who was clearly ignoring me.

With frustration, I tapped my right foot repeatedly in hopes of him to stop shipping us for no reason.

"So you don't want to go on a date with him Sarada-san?" he asks _the girl with spectacles_ who was playing with her fingers all this time.

Upon hearing his question, her face flushed with the darkest shade of red, which almost matched the color of her bright red spectacles as she tried to hide it by looking away.

"Well I actually. . ."

"You are just making it awkward for her! She doesn't 'like' me!", I shot back angrily whilst interrupting her causing Mitsuki to turn back at me and notice my existence (finally).

"I see. . ." he responded still looking at _the girl with spectacles_ who stood there with a blush built on her rosy cheeks.

"I understand this troublesome situation now. . ." Mitsuki says not allowing his smirk to fade away as he glued his eyes on the raven head.

"Meh, having crushes to begin with is troublesome; but when your crush is a dense idiot, it just becomes a drag." Shikadai adds his blunt and totally out of context statement which again, for some goddamn reason- leaves _the girl with spectacles_ flustered.

"In any case. . ." Mitsuki says as he breaks the awkward silence by straightening his posture and getting a hold of his backpack. "We'll get going. Enjoy." He adds as he winks at me.

Weird guy.

Not to mention that he's extremely creepy and pretty much like a spy or detective who just lives for teasing people for no apparent reason.

Since the past couple days, I don't even understand his remarks anymore.

Despite all this, he is one of my best friends who understands and cares for me, and that's why I love him. (AS A FRIEND)

He signaled Shikadai to tag along with him, as they exited the classroom leaving _the girl with spectacles_ and me along with a couple of other students.

"Even we should get going.", I say as I pick up my backpack still with books sticking out. Well. . . they were volumes of the Icha Icha series, but whatever, doesn't matter.

She simply nodded, still embarrassed and nervous for some reason, as we got out of the silly classroom.

There were a lot of students greeting her as we walked through the corridors, which was understandable since she was favourite of all the teachers being that nerdy student she is, and students (selfish bastards) needed help in studying and hated approaching teachers, so rightfully she is the one they turned to.

Ideally, if she was her antisocial self, she wouldn't have even cared to look at them and would have minded her own business, but the situation was different now. She was actually trying her best.

As for me?

Meh, they still think I'm that guy at N.U. who is here because of my father being the owner. But, the people who talk to _the girl with spectacles_ do end up talking to me occasionally as well since I am literally always with her, and for the sake of social politeness or whatever, people do end up talking to me.

So I was not 'ignored' like before.

The only person who genuinely liked talking to me other than _the girl with spectacles_, Mitsuki and Shikadai was the class rep. Yeah, her real name is Kakei Sumire, but I like calling her as 'class rep'.

I cannot possibly be the only person on this Earth who stutters every single time he tries to say 'Kakei'. Obviously I cannot call her directly by her first name, so 'class rep' is perfect.

Along with her, even Namida and Wasabi became my friends, and like I mentioned earlier, we have our lunch together. But going to be a little more than honest, they probably just hang out because class rep likes to be with us.

I mean. . . how can Namida possibily forgive me after placing a centipede on her head on the very first day of N.U. ?

Looking back, it was all thanks to that centipede and my prank that I am friends with _the girl with spectacles_ now.

Little did I know that I would find such a close friend when I cursed Shino sensei for forcefully making me sit on the very first bench which was practically the seat I despised the most.

As I was lost in my thoughts, we had already made our way to the movie theatre.

Everything was going great, perfectly. But obviously, something simply had to go wrong. What happened, huh? Well, upon checking my ticket I realised that she had booked for a goddamn horror film.

Going to be completely honest here, I suck at movies like these.

There are only two things in this entire world that can scare me-

One: A recent addition- obviously being uncle Sasuke. I don't even want to imagine his reaction when he would find out that his daughter is spending her time with 'me'.

And the second: are none other than horror films.

I get scared very easily, it's not something I can change overnight, or change to begin with. I swear, whenever I challenged myself to watch 'Courage the Cowardly Dog'- I get nightmares.

Alright I'm obviously lying.

It was accompanied with fever and an upset stomach as well.

I've basically known that horror movies simply aren't my cup of tea since then. But I need to maintain that 'I'm a strong guy' attitude; so I walked into the screening room without complaining- internally dying.

And guess what?

We were the only ones in the damn theatre.

Makes sense because Netflix has taken over the entire world and ain't nobody got time to come to the outskirts to watch a horror movie on it's last day.

This made the entire situation even worse since if there were at least some people, I wouldn't have gotten that feeling of sitting in a dark cave with monsters popping out, grabbing me and pulling me into another dimension.

We sat on our seats (me being super reluctant yet pretending to be all cool) and waited for the movie to begin.

"I-I-I hope y-you aren't s-s-scared. I-I w-would h-help y-you if you a-at any p-point g-get f-f-f-frightened."I say, forcing a smile on my face as I look at _the girl with spectacles_ who had some golden popcorn in her hand along with a glass of coke.

"Me? And scared? Pffff! I love horror films!" she replies confidently as she hands the coke to me after popping in a straw.

"But it does seem that 'you' aren't really good with them."she says with a wide smirk on her face which shined even in the dim theatre as she threw a couple of popcorns in her mouth.

HOW DOES SHE KNOW?! Aren't my acting skills good enough?!

"W-w-what made y-y-you think t-that? I-I love horror f-films! I-I've s-seen about a z-z-zillion!",mI lied as I stuttered almost spilling the coke.

She probably noticed this and let out a small laugh which disappeared as the film began.

You know those cliché scenarios? When a horror film starts and the girl gets frightened and the guy helps her out by comforting her? Hugging her? Patting her head? Whispering that it's just a movie?

This ain't one of those scenes whatsoever, since it's for 'normal' girls.

She isn't even close to normal.

It's been exactly one and a half minute since the film has begun, and I already have my eyes tightly shut while I'm still sitting properly trying my best to maintain my posture and not give her even a slight hint that I'm scared to death.

But the horrifying noises of screeching aren't helping at all. Gosh, how the hell did this girl pick just this movie?! I want to run out of this silly theatre and read the damn Icha Icha!

"Are you scared?", she out of nowhere whispered in my ear which caused me to slightly jump out of my seat.

"O-o-o-obviously n-n-no! This movie is g-g-great!"

"Well then, how can you watch it with your eyes closed?"

Shit.

How the freaking hell did she notice my eyes even in a pitch dark theatre!! I can barely see her!! She just knows me extremely well even though it's not been long since we became friends.

She kept eyeing me suspiciously with a smirk on her face, it almost seemed as if she knew I was lying. At this point, I just gave up. I understood that if I dragged this any further, it would just lead to even more humiliation, so- like a wise, brave, honest man, I spat out the truth.

"Alright fine! I'm scared! Happy?"I confess as I quickly look away to hide my embarrassment and stuff a bunch of those crunchy popcorn in my mouth.

I could hear her laughing which eventually faded away and I could tell she was looking at me which caused me to turn face her still with my mouth full of popcorn.

"Whenever mum gets scared while watching such movies, dad holds her hand tightly. . .", she says with a calmer tone. "Even you can hold mine. . . That is if you want to. . .", she adds as she gently rests her hand on the arm rest of the seat in between us, with her palm facing upwards.

Before I forget to mention, uncle Sasuke holds aunt Sakura's hand and comforts her? The hell? Secondly, someone like aunt Sakura gets scared? Lastly, why does this even matter right now? Get back to reality Boruto!

Well, _the girl with spectacles_ has held my hand twice till now- once when she had grabbed it in her room when I was about to leave after being disappointed that she didn't trust me; and the second being the time when I was once again about to leave in the rain when she had grabbed it and wanted us to walk together.

A blush crept on my whiskered cheeks as I was instantly reminded of all the memories when we had held hands. I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it. I wanted to experience everything all over again which is why I raised my right hand and placed it on top of hers, interlocking my fingers with her fragile long ones, slightly squeezing her palm.

Her hand was warm, just like all the times I've held it; but mine was obviously warmer thanks to the excessive heat released by my body due to embarrassment and slight nervousness.

Her hand wasn't like that of those 'beautiful' girls, it wasn't softer than clouds, it wasn't toned, it wasn't enriched with expensive jewellery nor rings, it wasn't moisturized, it didn't have those long fancy nails with intricate nail art; even so. . . it wasn't like any ordinary hand.

I didn't end up watching the movie at all, and surprisingly the creepy noises didn't bother me anymore. The warmth and tenderness of her hand is something which caused everything to disappear magically. Her hand was definitely much smaller than mine, but it was all that I needed to make me happy. An unconscious smile embossed on my face as I felt her presence.

Couldn't really see her face though because only a damn bat can see in this pitch dark theatre. Wait. . . bats cannot see anything at first place. . . never mind, I suck at references.

Well, the only thing that were visible were her spectacles which reflected the light through them. But, I'm pretty sure that even she was blushing just like me because her hand was getting warmer.

Holding hands with her, reassured me that she would always be there for me whenever I need her. . . and so would I.

She is that person whom I'm blessed to meet. . . For me, she is someone who has become one of the dearest and closest people around me in such a short interval of time.

Isn't it funny when the person sitting right beside me, holding hands with- was a person who didn't even acknowledge my existence in the beginning?

Just when I was lost in these crazy thoughts, for what was an eternity but felt like a minute, the theatre once again illuminated with lights causing her to look at me with a pink color which bloomed on her pale cheeks.

Usually she would gently avert her gaze to hide it, but this time, she chose to keep staring in my crystal eyes.

I didn't know what to do, the entire situation was getting more and more awkward, both our faces were getting darker as our eyes met. I had to say something to break this silence and eye contact.

"The. . . weather is great today!"

Seriously. Out of all the sentences, my brain chose to say this one. I'm so hopeless. It was so damn awkward, but nevertheless was enough to break the silence snapping her back to reality which caused her to slightly jump on her seat.

She immediately looked away as he shoulder length raven hair dropped down on her face.

"S-s-sorry about t-that. . . I-I didn't. . ."

"Y-y-yeah. . . I get it.", I say interrupting her, trying my best to avoid further conversation.

She looked at me, to which I instantly looked away, hoping that she didn't see me staring at her.

"C-c-can y-you let g-go of m-my hand now?", she stated as she stuttered with slight embarrassment and nervousness.

"Y-y-yeah! Obviously!" I exclaim with even more embarrassment and awkwardness as I unwillingly slipped my hand out of hers.

After a brief moment of silence, I manage to change it. "So. . . let's get back home?"

"Huh? It's just the interval, the movie hasn't ended yet." she replies slightly confused as she looks at me.

"WHAT??!!" I desperately roar since although this movie didn't really bother me (because I didn't even care to watch it at first place), it still gave me negative vibes; and now _the girl with spectacles_ wouldn't even let me hold her hand anymore!

"But. . . You're right, we should leave."she says as she gets up from her seat and straightens her posture grabbing her maroon backpack simultaneously.

"And why is that?" I ask as I furrow my eyebrows.

"Because 'you' don't like horror films", she says with a smirk on her face which soon faded as she spoke further.

"And also because I cannot concentrated on the movie when you are holding my hand and constantly staring at me." She adds as she murmurs the last part.

A blush seared through my cheeks and my face was practically on fire as I looked away to hide it.

"Y-y-yeah, let's go.", I reply and start walking ahead as I crumple the empty popcorn container and throw it in the bin.

—

We walk out of the theatre and out of nowhere, I spot a restaurant at the end of the street.

"Let's go there!" I yell as I look at her pointing towards the restaurant.

"No ways! I don't have enough money!" she says as she puts her hands in the empty pockets of her blazer.

"Oh my, did you actually expect yourself to be paying?" I question her which causes a light pink blush on her cheeks.

"It's on me since you payed for the movie!", I explain as I start walking towards the restaurant with my hands stuffed in my trouser pockets.

"But. . . we just had popcorn and coke!", she yells as she made excuses.

"This is a different experience!" I yell back at her as I continued to walk towards the restaurant clearly not willing to hear any excuses from her.

I eventually heard her light footsteps as she followed me closely inside the restaurant, which was a good thing since I didn't want to argue with her and convince her to come inside.

It wasn't a fancy restaurant or anything special, just a standard restaurant you'll find on any random street of Konoha.

I swung open the wooden door and rushed towards the seat near the window as the girl with spectacles followed me and sat opposite to my seat on the table-for-two.

She placed her maroon backpack down and nervously kept observing everything around and played with her fingers as she tried to make everything unnoticeable.

"What's wrong? You don't like this place?", I ask as I rest my face on my hand as I glared at her with confusion.

"No! Nothing like that!" She immediately said and cleared the misunderstanding.

"It's just that. . . I've never been with anyone other than my parents in a restaurant so. . ." she nervously said as she looked down.

"You are seriously worrying about 'that'? All that you should be worrying about is what you would be having!", I say as I pass the menu card in front of her.

She let out a smile as she took it and started scanning it carefully as if it was her test paper or something.

This girl can be so weird and different. In a good way that is. It was initially difficult to even have a conversation with her, but now. . .we are in a restaurant having dinner!

It's amazing to see how developed her entire personality has become, and I know it's not easy for her to go through such a transition.

Yet, she is trying, and all her 'tries' have been successful. Being with her is something which I always enjoyed, am enjoying and also would continue to enjoy. Although she may not be perfect, but she would remain a perfectionist for me.

The moment she began trusting me, I have started to know more and more about her, and explore her sides which remained hidden all these past years.

She is that person whom I'll forever love to be with.

Maybe... just maybe... Mitsuki is right, and I actually do have feelings for her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This chapter was just so damn adorable! Definitely one of my all time favourites! 

I'm not gonna lie, I was myself blushing so hard while I was writing this heh. Like, they were so cute!

Mitsuki and Shikadai are just too perfect. I wish I could include them more!

Also, can anyone else relate to Boruto's fear towards horror movies? Because I totally can.

I swear I'll be either screaming or crying hah!

-Yumi


	14. Understanding Myself

**BORUTO'S POV**

Maybe... just maybe... Mitsuki is right, and I actually do have feelings for her.

My own thoughts which were only confined to me, made me slightly blush as I pictured her with me.

Just then, her fingers snapped in front of my eyes which brought me back to reality, which wasn't really cruel anymore since she was literally sitting opposite to me.

"Boruto? You were spacing out. Are you alright?"she enquired as she looked at me with concern.

"Yup, I'm all good!", I immediately reply as I clear my blush. "You decided what you want?" I asked her changing the topic as I point at the menu card before her eyes.

She simply nodded as I called for the waiter to place our order. We patiently waited for our dinner to come as I once again thought about my own feelings towards her.

Was it actually 'love' ? I don't even know how loving someone else feels...Yes, I do love Hima, mom and dad but they are my family! What about _her_?

"Is there something bothering you?", she asked me as she once again glared at me anxiously and with a little bit of frustration.

"No... I was just thinking... about... having c-c-c-crushes?", I say as I scratch the back of my head embarrassed upon the fact that I actually ended up telling her.

"D-do you have a... c-crush?", she asks me as her onyx eyes hidden under her spectacles widen upon hearing my statement and a shocked expression possesses on her face.

"I'm n-not sure a-about these f-feelings really...", I reply honestly as I smile while blushing. "B-But you could say it's a c-c-c-crush."

"I-I-is it a g-girl or a boy?"

"Obviously a girl!!", I yell slamming my hands on the table causing the other customers to look at us.

I cleared my throat and once again look at her pretending as if nothing had happened and shooed the embarrassment away.

"No... I just thought that you might be into Mitsu—"

"Why the freaking hell would you think that?!", I interrupt her slightly furious as my voice got louder.

"He is just... always sticking to you? And you both, together seem really..."

"Oh my! No! We are straight! At least I am!", I respond still annoyed and frustrated upon knowing her thoughts as I stop her from completing her sentence.

Like...what the hell?

Out of all the "7,65,59,57,369" people in existence, why the hell Mitsuki goddamnit?!

"So... w-w-what made you l-l-like this girl?", she hesitated as she looked down and held her backpack tightly whilst playing around with the little keychain attached to it.

"I honestly don't know what made me like her... she is someone really close to me..." I say followed by letting out a little laugh.

"I-I see..."

"C-c-can we stop t-talking about 'my' c-c-crush and m-my f-feelings for h-her? It's getting a-awkward!", I interrupt her from asking me any questions, because it was honestly embarrassing.

Like c'mon. My 'crush' is literally sitting in front of me, asking who my crush is!

But the worst part was that, I didn't even know if I actually had a 'crush' on her, I had no idea whether this feeling was anything different from friendship. How do I differentiate?

Where does one draw a line?

She, for some reason seemed really uneasy suddenly. I don't really know how to analyse things properly, but, even so- something about her current state upon knowing about how I felt, brought about a significant change in her.

"So, what about you, huh?"

"What?"

"Crush."

"Huh?"

"D-d-do you have a c-crush?"

I'm not really sure why I asked her this question when I myself wasn't ready to know the answer.

But then again, this moment, this answer- just might be it. I'd know whether to explore my feelings further, getting to know them and myself; or... simply forget. . . everything.

After a brief moment of silence, hesitantly yet confidently, with the cherry blossom colour blooming on her cheeks reminding me of spring itself, she nodded.

Oh.

So she does like someone already. . .

-

After having our dinner, we boarded our train which took us back near our homes after which we had to walk down for a while.

The sun had already set and the moon took over, casting it's beautiful moonlight in each and every corner of Konoha. The million stars glamorously twinkled brightly in the dark, yet clear night sky; as we made our way.

Was the situation similar to the night when we walked in the starry night and discovered that we were neighbours?

Nope.

I was so awkward around her back then, I'm still definitely awkward; but I was creepily awkward around her earlier since she had mistook me for a stalker.

Although it's not long enough, it definitely seems like forever since that day. It's still funny how only she is the person I've had a stroll at night till date.

But, I still cannot stop thinking about her answer. She likes someone. But, who?

I didn't enquire about him (assuming it's a guy) any further. I don't know... it just didn't seem nice to. I shouldn't be invading her privacy.

Alright. That's a lie.

I admit it- I didn't want to hurt myself.

Not that I had confirmed that she was my crush or anything. I just thought. I'm glad that this thought got dismissed as quickly as possible. I didn't want to be 'heartbroken' or any sort of that shit. It's good for me this way.

Who wants to go to the Uchiha household and face uncle Sasuke on daily basis? Nope. Not me. Thank you.

Speaking of her father, it seems that he was never with her in her childhood and was always occupied with business meetings until recently. Yes, he still has business meetings of all sorts, but he at least does visit aunt Sakura and her occasionally.

This honestly sucks, because although my father doesn't spend time with me, he was at least the best dad during my childhood. I don't know what I would have done if he neglected me back then. Sure, he doesn't have enough time for me now, but I know that he loves me and so do I.

But I cannot imagine myself in her shoes, how would I have even known that my father

loved me at the very least if he had never spent time with me in the years I needed the most?

How? Especially in the days when she was suffering from relationship and social issues? When her 'friends' were taking advantage of her and there was only her mother to support her?

But, I do know that her father loves and cares for her and is extremely protective. He is now at least trying to spend more time, which is much needed for her after everything she has been through.

Before I could realise, we were already in front of her place; the entire day went so quickly which does upset me to some extent since I did want to spend much more time with her. Kinda. I don't know.

She walked ahead a few steps, with her shoes clicking against the pavement, as she swiftly turned back facing me. Moonlight highlighted her features beautifully as I saw her closely under the dim streetlight of Konoha which caused a slight pink blush to form on my face.

"So...I would see you tomorrow?"she broke the silence as she held the straps of her maroon backpack tightly looking down.

"Y-Yeah...I'll get going..."I responded as I took a step back towards my home which was literally besides her.

"Boruto..."I heard her interrupt me which caused me to freeze on the spot, almost like a wave of something passing through me which forced me to stop.

The sound of her gentle footsteps increased as she advanced towards me with the muted light with through her red spectacles causing my blush to darken. I swear to the Lenny face, her pale cheeks were also stained with the color of cherry blossom which managed to shine even in night.

Her dark eyes hidden behind her spectacles, seemed to be piercing into my own. I knew I was blushing- really hard. Not to mention, was honestly hoping for my blush to magically clear up since with the every second that passed, the heat released via my entire body was increasing uncontrollably and rapidly.

She opened her mouth slightly as she came closer, which caused the tension between us to grow to an extent where I felt like literally running away due to embarrassment; and this was all because of those dirty thoughts in my brain thanks to the stupid Icha Icha series.

But I couldn't run. Couldn't move.

But, did I really want to? Was there actually a resisting force holding me back? Or was it just me not wanting to go away?

Why was she coming closer? What was she gonna say? What was she gonna do?

With little to no space between us,

with me observing the tiniest of details on her face,

with her looking slightly nervous,

and with us standing under the moonlight—

This feeling- hard to describe. Impossible, really. It was unfamiliar, yet familiar to say to the least.

A couple loose hair strands, escaping from her hairpin flew with the slightly cool wind blowing right between her and me. Her leaning forward, me not backing away—why?

We have been this close before, but why does it feel so different now?

Why don't I feel the same, yet feel the same? Why all of a sudden I've become this... weird? What do I want to do now?

As I was hunting for these answers, at the same time, I found myself leaning forward, towards her. My body was acting before my brain could analyse and give it a command.

Why? I don't know.

What made me do that? I don't know.

Confusion. That was my current state.

I really wanted more of...everything. More time with her, more moments with her, more walks with her, more movies with her, more meals with her; I wanted more of..._her_.

Just then, it hit me- realisation.

_She has a crush._

What was I even thinking? What was I doing? Suddenly I've become so selfish? So disrespectful?

No. I couldn't do this. I cannot do this.

With the little to no space which was left between us, I took advantage of -and pulled myself back- straightening my posture.

"It was nice spending time with you." I said immediately, as I took a step back, hoping for her to not have noticed my desires.

It might just be me, but I could have sworn to see her disappointed as she herself straightened herself.

This is delusional. In psychology- one tends to believe and assume other person's feelings, effectively changing them, leading to misunderstandings.

I assumed her disappointment. I wanted her to be disappointed. Was she really disappointed? Obviously not! That's just my brain- more like my heart playing tricks on me.

"Y-yeah— thank you for today..." she gently said with her voice cracking slightly.

"Y-y-you're welcome."were the only words I could think of as I immediately took more steps behind, increasing the distance between us and waved her a quick goodbye as I practically ran inside my home avoiding further conversation; because... I was weirded out.

I've never thought, done or felt like this before.

But her thanking me was coincidentally something which she did the same night when I had dropped her. It's funny how the events are getting repeated but are yet different from before.

We both are more relaxed and open to each other now. We share each other's feelings. But not those feelings. For sure.

Thinking about that, I don't even know if my feelings towards her are real, maybe I'm just confusing myself with the feelings of 'friendship'.

Yes. It's the truth. 'Friends'—that's all that we are and would continue to be.

But, just now, the feeling that was running inside of me, what was that?

I just assumed as if she was my crush, and became so selfish, so unbelievably disrespectful towards her feelings that I was about to k—

No. I wasn't. I would never. Never ever.

She already likes someone. To add things up, I don't myself 'like' her. I believe, right now, I was probably trying to show her how much I cared and wanted her.

As a friend.

I didn't probably want her to be with someone else, more than me- since she is my friend.

Yes, definitely. Right now, whatever happened— it was just me trying to prove my affection as a friend to her. Nothing more.

I'm glad that I stopped, I was obviously taking it to a level friends aren't supposed to take it to.

I shouldn't be so selfish- wanting her to be with me always. I should really be more open— let her be and spend more time with her crush.

But, when I think about him, why do I have this weird feeling in my stomach? Why do I feel frustration and...anger? At the same time, am I...anxious?

All the thoughts clouded my head as I like always threw my backpack on the floor instantly as I entered my room. I lazily removed my watch and phone from my pocket and placed it on my dressing table which like I mentioned before, was my sweet little dump yard.

Every teenager does have that one spot where he would find the worlds craziest things and still wouldn't be ashamed.

Like, look at me. I've got a banana peel here from a week ago. It's turned completely black so no one can compare it to my hair.

Wait... what?

I lay on my cozy bed in my N.U. uniform as I unbuttoned a few upper buttons and dug my face deep inside my soft pillow.

"I don't like her..., right?", I muttered to myself hoping for my inner voice to answer back.

But none came. How was it even supposed to come when I myself am controlling my own thoughts?

Today's entire day flashed before my eyes the second I slightly closed them. From us holding hands in the movie theatre to the time when we had dinner; everything seemed to have been covered in a matter of seconds.

Before I could realise, I had an unconscious smile plastered on my face and the pillow in which I had my face dug, was getting warmer.

Why the hell was I blushing even on such a simple thought regarding her? Why had my heart rate suddenly increased? Why isn't my smile fading away? Why do I want to hug Hima's teddy bear tightly and not let go?

Guys aren't supposed to be like this goddamnit! Look at those cool Hollywood actors! So strong, so masculine, so protective— and then there is me. A 24/7 blushing idiot.

I sat on my bed and rested my back against the plain wall as I stared at my right hand which she held the entire time when we were watching the movie.

Even her slight presence had made things completely different for me. Everything that I hated earlier, I had started to love. From the first bench to my red tie; it seemed as if she could possibly change the entire world with just her presence.

And now...my hand...I recalled the time when her small hand fitted perfectly into mine giving me complete warmth and tenderness. A feeling which I never wanted to forget or let go.

I stole a glance in my mirror as I was lost in these thoughts, only to see my face flushed literally in the deepest shade of crimson and it felt like it was practically on fire. But even so, the bright smile remained intact as my blue eyes provided a complete contrast to my face.

Is this what they call _love_?

Today was truly unforgettable.

It wasn't a date, right?

But, if it was, then I enjoyed every bit of it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I KNOW I WAS "SUPPOSED" TO PUBLISH THIS YESTERDAY BUT I AM AN IRRESPONSIBLE TEENAGER. I didn't even have to 'write' this- just copy paste from Wattpad. But holy? I procrastinated… a lot.

_ANYWAYS_

I cannot even tell you guys how much I adore this chapter. 

I just love my dense Boruto so damn much; his tendency to overthink everything and denying his feelings is what I wanted to go for.

It was really different pre editing, and I'm glad that I changed it because I like it so much more now!

Don't lie, you were frustrated when Boruto backed off, right?

oh my, I'm such a cruel potato. I love myself.

In any case, the next chapter is going to be once again a really adorable one! I'm sure y'all would love it!

-**Yumi**


	15. Adoration and Reverence

**Boruto's POV**

Seasons changed and a few months have passed in a blink of an eye, it's almost the time for Christmas now. Today was the last day of N.U. before holidays. Funny, isn't it? How time passed like sand falling from ones' hand so easily and effortlessly; but '_this time_' has been quite productive for me.

What I'm more excited about is the winter break. Two whole weeks of luxury! It's like a serious blessing. But obviously, N.U. gave us some stupid homework to steal that little happiness we had and ruin our teenage life.

In all these past months many things happened, and no: I still have absolutely no idea of my feelings towards _the girl with spectacles_, which honestly sucks.

We hang out a lot more often, like: I've discovered this really adorable ice cream parlour where we have an ice cream literally every single day while coming back from N.U. Might not be able to that in the winter though, but who can say no to ice cream?

Winter is a season which I personally love a lot, unlike many people. Walking with her under the sky washed with grey: gives me this special feeling of warmth which I cannot describe in words. This is that tender feeling which has always been around me when I'm with her, and something tells me that it won't fade away ever.

I've become comparatively less awkward around _the girl with spectacles_, but this doesn't mean that she cannot make my heart beat faster every single time she smiles. I've kinda learned to...have a control of my embarrassment?

I remember being that guy who would get embarrassed to death in every single conversation we had resulting me to blush like crazy. I still get embarrassed, I still get nervous, I still want to blush but I try my best to not show any of these signs.

Well... I do fail eighty percent of the times, so I guess I'm still that same guy. Sigh, you cannot really change who you are after all?

Also, the group project which were assigned in the beginning of this academic year got submitted today. Yeah, we were late. I was not only helping Shikadai and Mitsuki who were a part of my group; but at the same time I was also helping the girl with spectacles who had decided to do it all by herself earlier due to her cold nature.

Random, but I've renamed Mitsuki's contact as '_Snake bastard_' because: he's as creepy as a snake and every single time I talk to the girl with spectacles and blush, he sends me a Lenny face gif which embarrasses me even more.

Anyways, why am I thinking of him? I still cannot forget the time when Sarada had randomly assumed that I liked Mitsuki long ago. Hell no. Why _us_?!

Well...anyways; usually at this hour, the dense fog envelopes around the city of Konoha which reduces my vision to a point where I cannot see anything beyond a few meters. Luckily, today's day was an exception but nevertheless it was freezing cold. Konoha definitely has the most unpredictable weather.

I should probably ask Himawari for the weather report, because I still remember her handing me her pink, Disney Princesses umbrella when there were absolutely no signs of rain. And, I did end up using it along with _the girl with spectacles_.

I wrapped my crimson muffler around my neck which gave me some warmth and kinda hid my red face when I thought about the time when we walked together under an umbrella. I started observing the beautiful surroundings once again causing me to get lost in the arms of the Mother Nature.

"Boruto...", she said in her unique silvery voice which snapped me back to reality.

I looked at Sarada, as fog remained casted on her red spectacles which made it impossible for me to see her onyx orbs: which does suck, since her eyes practically express every emotion which her face is unable to.

"What is it?", I ask as I ruffle my fingers in my pockets to gain some heat and save me from this cold.

"Umm, are you busy today?", she asks as a blush starts blooming on her face.

"Nah, why?", I question her instead with my fingers practically dancing inside my pockets out of excitement, but I was trying to act cool, right?

Her face was crimson red as her blush remained prominent. Why was she so nervous if she just wants to hangout like always?

"I was just wondering...i-if we could g-g-go on a real dat—"

Before she could complete her sentence, we were interrupted by a couple of fast and nervous footsteps accompanied with a soft voice which yelled out her name.

I looked back only to see at a distance Kakei Sumire: the girl who always had a blush on her face, her long and perfectly tied braids swirled as she ran towards us nervously holding the straps of her backpack skittishly.

I couldn't help but wave at her as I yelled her name back signalling that she should hurry up and not make us wait in the cold.

She finally made it, still with a nervous smile along with a glowing blush which I've probably never seen fade away.

"H-h-hello B-Boruto-kun", she said as she bowed down out of respect and then turned towards Sarada followed by another bow as she greeted her.

"No need to be so formal!", I say as I cross my arms. Friends are supposed to be casual and carefree around each other, right?

"Well...it's just that...I've been a shy person always...", she says as she swivelled her fingers and kept her gaze lowered.

Just then, I thought of practically the best idea. I wanted to cure her shyness just like I helped Sarada out with her own fears regarding people.

"You should hang out with us today!"

"T-t-today?", she asked as she looked at me raising her head, kinda not expecting that.

"Yup, in fact me and _the girl with spectacles_ were just discussing about our schedule for today, we both are free."

From the corner of my eye, I did see Sarada's mouth wide open as she kept staring at me: which I naturally ignored.

"I-I-I-I a-am a-a-actually n-no—", she nervously stuttered as she waved her hands in front of her avoiding the meet.

"Don't be shy! It would be fun!", I say as I grab those hands of hers which were moving vigorously and timorously out of anxiety.

Her face immediately turned beet red, as she looked bashfully at her hands, upon realising that it was me who was unknowingly holding them, I instantly let go of them slightly embarrassed upon my sudden action.

I could still feel Sarada's piercing stares which were drilling inside my head, but I once again ignored them since I was slightly scared to face her for some reason.

"S-so you're coming right?", I ask Kakei Sumire as I changed the topic, not emphasising upon the accident.

"I-I-I-I guess I could t-tag a-along..."

"That sounds awesome!", I exclaim with my face lighting up with my classic bright smile.

"Right Sarada?", I ask as finally look at her.

"On a second thought, I'm busy today. You guys should go without me.", she replied with slight anger as she turned around.

"I-I-I-Is it b-b-because of m-m-me?", Kakei Sumire asked as she nervously looked away.

"No. Nothing like that.", is all she said as she stared to walk away still with clear frustration.

And I didn't really stop her, because I just know that she can go to absolutely any extent when she's angry. Yup, I'm scared to 'ask her to wait' in short.

"E-e-e-even I-I-I am b-busy... w-we shouldn't alone g—"

"Sarada couldn't make it because she's busy! There is no need for us to cancel our plan! Let's get started!", I say as I interrupt her from saying anything else or going away.

I really wanted to make her a little bit less shy or nervous. That's what friends are for, right? In their company you tend to do the craziest things unwillingly and happily. That is an experience which I wanted her to enjoy to the fullest.

I heard her following me nervously which made me obviously happy, she was definitely trying to get rid of her shyness.

And what better place to have fun than an amusement park? I've been here with the girl with spectacles over a billion times, I ended up even getting a pass because of how often we come here.

I noticed that eventually she had started to become more calm and confident in herself as time passed. She was actually having fun, which I didn't really expect to happen that easily and quickly; definitely made me happy that I was able to make her anxiety go away, even if it was a little.

The way she nervously asked me to sit on the roller coaster did surprise me, but after that riding it for the first and the last time, she had started to enjoy even more as she laughed out loud.

It was already evening as sun was about to settle, we decided to end the day by riding the Ferris wheel, since it was the most relaxing ride in an amusement park. A ride which both, me and the girl with spectacles enjoyed to the fullest.

Despite the number of times I've been on this ride, the start of it never fails to make my stomach drop and my legs shaky. But who cares? It's fun.

The ride began as we excelled slowly, the cool breeze sailed through my messy blond hair sending shivers resulting me to chuckle slightly out of joy.

I looked on my right only to see that Kakei Sumire with her eyes tightly shut and her hands shakily holding the metal rod in front as she murmured probably for help, which I honestly wouldn't blame; because that was exactly my reaction when I first sat with the girl with spectacles on this ride.

"It's okay, you can look. Trust me, it's amazing to see everything at this height.", I say calmly assuring her which in turn caused her to reveal her violet pupils reluctantly.

Before us: stood the most amazing amusement park of Konoha. The setting sun of the clouded sky casted it's orange rays of farewell in every single corner. People under us seemed just like mere ants enjoying their lives with the entire place lighted with golden lights as a million balloons of various colors made the entire picture perfect.

"Y-y-you are right B-Boruto-kun...it's beautiful...", she said with probably the brightest smile I've ever seen on her face.

"You've started to express yourself a little more...it makes me happy.", I say giving her my classic smile in return.

She immediately averted her gaze, and I swear to the Lenny face, I saw a blush on her cheeks; but I may be wrong, this orange light of the setting sun can trick almost anybody.

"B-B-Boruto-kun...I was just wondering. . . why did you decide to help me?", she asked hesitantly, still not facing me as she held the metal rod even more tightly.

"Simple answer: I like you."

She immediately turned at me as she faced me with an even more prominent blush which built on her face, as her eyes widened.

"I-I-I like you too Boruto-kun!", she instantly exclaimed with her face turning into the deepest shade of crimson which slightly did confused me.

"That's nice to hear.", I say as I flashed my bright smile which caused her blush to get intensified. She is definitely shy.

Before I could realise, the ride had already ended and the Ferris wheel had come to a halt, to which I jumped out. Before we were about to bid farewell, I bought some cotton candy, because: why not?

I handed one to her as I ate mine which practically melted in my mouth, oh my; I love this. I never tried it before because I thought it was kiddish and dumb AND uncool, until _the girl with spectacles_ forced me to have one. Like I always say: she can turn the things I despise the most to the most amazing things which I'll end up loving forever.

She nervously held the large piece of the pink edible cloud in front of her flushed face as she hesitantly spoke.

"S-s-so... are we a thing now?"

"Huh?", I ask her with confusion.

"We both like each other...so...are we datin—"

"No! No!", I immediately spat as I waved my hands in front of me out of embarrassment as I denied.

"When I said that I _liked_ you, I just meant it in a friendly way!", I add as I clear the misunderstanding by biting another piece of the cotton candy.

"I-I...see...", is all she said and anxiously drooped her shoulders as looked down with disappointment.

"Kakei...", I said grabbing her attention. Her eyes were filled with sorrow as she stared at me with her blush evaporating and her nervousness returning.

"You like me?", I ask with slight hesitation not prepared to hear the answer.

The blush on her face deepened as she confidently yet nervously looked up to me and spoke:

"Yes. . . Boruto-kun. . .I love you. . ."

My face slightly heated up, not because I was happy that she liked me, but because this was the first time a girl had confessed to me. Not that any boy had, ugh.

It was extremely difficult for me to digest the entire situation, what does it feel like to be confessed? How am I supposed to respond? What am I going to do? What do I think? Do I answer? Would I hurt her feelings? What do I answer if I want to? Yes or a no? Should I lie? Should I tell the truth?

All these questions along a zillion other thoughts were clouded in my head as I looked at the purple headed girl in front of me. The time seemed to have frozen, simply because I was shocked. I just...didn't see this confession coming.

We stared back at each other for what seemed like hours until she finally dropped her gaze, "Boruto-kun...I have been observing you all this time...", she begun as she held her cotton candy stick tightly and looked down.

"Remember the time when I sat in Sarada-san's place when she wasn't coming to N.U?", she said as I roughly remembered the time of the first week of High.

"It wasn't because I wasn't able to see the board from my original place...it was because...I wanted to spend more time with you!", she added with her blush getting darker.

I wouldn't deny, even I was blushing because...I still don't know how to take this entire situation! And since I didn't trust my mouth or actions anymore, I chose to be a silent listener as I waited for her to continue, after all, this is a very sensitive topic and even a slight wrong move from my side could mess things up...forever.

"You inspired me...the way you always remained cheerful although everyone else were hating you for being the son of the N.U's owner... it really... motivated me!

The way you always had that bright smile on your face despite the situation or circumstances, made me cheer up without realising...

The way you helped people around you made me so, so, so happy. . .you even brought me 'here' to try to make me a little bit more open!

Everything that you've done...it just makes me want to. . ."

She swallowed the rest of her words, and I'm glad that she did; because I seriously have no idea how to take this situation. The Icha Icha series hasn't trained me for this shit! What am I supposed to do?

I didn't want to reject her and feel guilty for the rest of my life, neither did I want to accept her and pretend that I had feelings for her.

Either way, my reply was going to hurt her sooner or later.

She took a deep breath followed by a long pause as she looked up at the Ferris wheel lighted with golden lights which we had just rode with her dark eyes filled with sorrow.

"But...it's okay Boruto-kun, you don't have to return my feelings...",

"K-K-Kakei?", I asked with slight confusion and hesitation.

Why would she not want me to return her feelings if she likes me at first place?

"Because I know that you like 'her'...", she said quietly as she looked at me, still with a prominent blush on her face.

"H-h-h-her? W-who her?!", I asked with excessive heat getting released via my body and I knew my face was crimson or on fire.

For some reason, I pictured _the girl with spectacles_ before my eyes.

"I always knew that you liked her...the way you looked at her...the way you smiled at her...the way you talked to her...you've never done that with me...

But...I kept denying the facts, in hopes of you liking me someday.

I was being selfish... today when you told me that you 'liked' me: it made so happy, even though somewhere in my heart I knew it was just as friend, I kept denying it.

I really like you... but... I know that you don't like me back. If you did, then we would have been dating long ago, I just wasn't ready to accept the facts.", she confessed as she looked at me with tears about to trickle down her pale cheeks, from her violet eyes at any second.

"Sarada-san is amazing.", she said with a sad smile which stretched on her face.

"I-I-I don't like her!", I said with my blush getting darker as I looked away to hide it.

"How long?", she asked as I heard her sniff which caused me to look at her instantly.

"How long...would you keep denying your own feelings towards her?", she continued with a few drops of the salty water gushing down her dark orbs.

"K-k-kakei...I-I...", I started but my voice cracked even though I wanted to continue. What was I supposed to say? Am I really denying my feelings towards the girl with spectacles?

"Why are you trying to hide your feelings when they are so clear?!", she added as she yelled at me slightly and sat on the wooden bench as she looked down as she dropped her cotton candy out of disappointment.

"I wanted to let you know about my feelings towards you before it was too late...", she said and she wiped those tears as she kept her head tilted down.

"Even you should. . . confess. . . before it's too late. . ."

"B-b-b-but... I don't know if I like her!", I honestly say as I sat beside her calmly on the bench as we stared at the settling sun with my blush getting darker.

The sun casted it's golden rays upon the dense clouds and the sky was dyed in the most beautiful shade of red which closely resembled my blush. The birds flew back to their homes as I patiently waiting for her response with the silence taking over even in a crowded park.

"I feel... instead of you thinking about possible reasons of her being your crush...you should think about the reasons why she isn't your friend..."

My eyes widen upon hearing her reply, I turn and stare at her with probably the scariest shocked expression on my face. She in turn, gave me a simple warm smile as she closed her eyes with a tiny tear escaping.

Why wasn't I able to understand such a uncomplicated thing? If I'm not good at romance, I should think about reasons of ya not being friends.

I know how friendship works, I know how friends act in the company of one another. I know the feeling of being friends with someone. So; I should know if we were friends or something more.

All this time, I've been wondering if she was my crush: which was a completely wrong approach in my case. I should have thought if she was just my friend instead.

The blush on my face darkened and my heart rate increased like always as the thought of the girl with spectacles being my crush crossed my mind.

Although it might seem like the simplest thing to understand, it was difficult for me to think of her as the girl I was interested in: romantically. After a certain point of 'being friends', I had this feeling which is kinda difficult to put down in words.

We were neither friends, nor best friends. It was something more.

I gave my classic smile to Kakei Sumire in return followed by a friendly hug, which she wasn't ready to accept at first place but hugged me back eventually as I felt her sob.

I actually feel bad for rejecting her, but I didn't want to give her false hopes either. I'm just glad that she wasn't one of those mean rivals who would try to hurt others, in fact: she helped me in understanding myself.

I would always remain thankful to her. Not only was she the first one to confess to me, but also the person without whom I'll still be unaware regarding my feelings towards the girl with spectacles, and thanks to her: I'm going to confess my love towards the girl with spectacles as soon as possible. Because:

I truly love Sarada...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

OK OK I know.

I _like_ this chapter, I don't know- it's actually written back in August 2018. So like _almost _a year? 

I planned on editing this but imma full time procrastinator. Cmon I rewrote all the previous chapters from scratch and if you're a writer then YOU KNOW THE PAIN.

Well well we are just three more chapters away from this fanfiction ending hah!

Yes, they are not edited either but heyyyy don't throw shade at foetus Yumi, I still really adore em! Especially the ones coming up! 

AH I LOVEEEE THE LAST THREE ONES 

Till next time!

-**Yumi**


	16. The Awaited Confession

**Boruto's POV**

It's been about a week since I've realised my feelings towards _the girl with spectacles_ thanks to Kakei Sumire.

Why haven't I confessed?

Well, I don't really know how to confront her to be a little more than honest. Now that I've realised that I love her, it's making me even more embarrassed when I even have a slight thought of her.

Is this normal?

Like, today when Mitsuki texted me with a Lenny face, it didn't make me angry or frustrated like always; I was instead blushing as I thought about various things.

I must really salute Mitsuki, like: this snake bastard came to know about my feelings towards her even before I had realised them myself. Maybe even I should start shipping him with someone? Snakes?

Anyways...

_The girl with spectacles_ has made me nervous around her for quite some time now, and that nervousness was nothing but love leads me to every time hug my pillow tight and giggle loudly as my disgusting mind rewinds the scenes held in Icha Icha.

Mom and Himawari have caught me doing this many a times because of the strange noises they've heard, and I don't even know what kind of unconvincing excuses I have come up with. It was just awkwardly embarrassing for a guy to be doing such things.

But what scares me even more is that what if _the girl with spectacle_s doesn't like me back? What if she starts avoiding me? What if she decides to end our friendship? What if she gets angry? What if she laughs at me for liking her? although that's unlikely of her. But still there are over a million reasons why I haven't confessed yet.

And I don't want this move of mine to ruin our precious friendship.

Well, I am also scared of uncle Sasuke.

By chance, if _the girl with spectacles_ does even return my feelings back, it just means that hell is ahead of me thanks to her obnoxiously weird father who loves lollipops.

Despite all these reasons, I still want to know her answer. I still want to know if she likes me. I still want to know if she gets this warm feeling in her heart when she is around me. I still want to know if she gets nervous and awkward whenever she thinks about me. I still want to know if she smiles and blushes unconsciously and uncontrollably whenever she sees me.

I want to know.

I let out a sigh followed by taking in a deep breath and stretched my arm towards the dresser (my dump yard) to grab my phone.

I dialled her number, which by the way- I know by heart now. I just have been staring at her contact information for hours debating on whether I should call her or not. Again, I've absolutely no idea if this is normal- but it's just who I am and would continue to be: A rarely seen shy guy when it comes to romance.

The reason why I'm calling her, is because- I'm lazy to go to her place although she's my neighbour, plus: I don't know if uncle Sasuke is at home. There is no way in hell that I want to face him; so that's why it's a wise decision to call her.

Almost immediately, she received my phone call- wasn't really expecting that, which didn't really give me time to process my thoughts and put it down in words.

"I believe the sun has risen from the west. The great Uzumaki Boruto has called me? Do I really exist?", she sarcastically began before giving me chance to spit out words.

Kinda made me feel sad though, yes: I was definitely avoiding her thanks to my weird nature of getting embarrassed easily, but it wasn't meant to offend her in any possible way.

Somehow I managed to convince her to meet at the local Hamburger café. Sure, it was not the best place to confess. But I didn't want to make it fancy and all only to get rejected. I wanted it to be as casual and simple as possible.

I almost instantly sprang out from my bed and looked at myself in the mirror, which let me be honest- I've been doing a lot lately. I don't want to look like I've tried a lot in dressing up, and neither do I want to look like I've left my place the second I've woken up from sleep. Somewhere in between?

I opened my closet door only to discover a pile of clothes I never really wore. But then again, aren't all teenagers like this? They just end up putting on whatever their eyes can manage to spot at the very first glance, eventually only about ten clothes keep circulating and millions remain deep down never to be found or worn again. That is until mother pulls the stinking dump out.

So therefore, I decided to grab a shirt from this dump.

I went deep.

Not that deep! Deep as in..._deep_?

Anyways, I was too lazy for that shit and just grabbed my standard shirt. It was wrinkled and not to mention extremely sweaty and was stinking as if Kiba uncle's dog had peed on it.

But it had this vibe coming out of it which screamed 'my style': it was a classic white polo neck shirt with a really weird crimson spiral shape which reminded me of a whirlpool printed on the right.

Wait...I just realised! If I superimpose my spiral symbol to that of the the weird Uchiha symbol of the girl with spectacles, it looks even more like a lollipop!!

I just made a discovery! I'm actually proud of myself. I ain't even being sarcastic here.

So on explaining Sasuke uncle my this theory, he probably won't hate me as much? Even if he does, I'll make sure to bribe him with a bunch of strawberry flavoured lollipops to make him happy.

But isn't strawberry a little plain for a flavour? Shouldn't it be a little more exciting? Meh, uncle is pretty boring after all but I'll make sure to ask Hima some help if any need arises.

I slap on the white shirt followed by my navy blue jeans as I once again look at myself in the mirror. A hesitant boy with tanned skin and a sweaty outfit with messy blond hair and some bangs longer than the sticks of Uncle Sasuke's favourite lollipops stood in front of me.

"I don't look like I'm gonna confess my love after all...", I said to myself as I stared at my dull reflection in the mirror.

"You are actually going to do that?", I heard a familiar voice interrupt my thoughts which scared the hell outta me, since I had immediately recognised the soft and gentle speech.

"M-m-m-mom?!", I averted my gaze from the mirror and looked at the door which was half open as a beautiful woman with pale complexion and unique lavender doll eyes stood with a rarely seen smirk on her face.

"I-I-I have told y-y-you to a-a-always knock the d-d-door before e-entering!!", I stutter with clear embarrassment as I pretended to be angry at her.

"My bad... let me knock.",she playfully said as she knocked the door thrice still refusing her smirk to fade away. "Can I finally come in?"

"Mom!!", I exclaim as look away thanks to my nature of getting embarrassed easily.

"So...you're going to conf—"

"Can we not talk about that?", I interrupt her still looking away, avoiding the eye contact as much as possible.

"Was just wondering... is it Mitsu—?"

"Mom!! No!! Why the hell does everyone think that??!!", I yell out causing her to get slightly shocked causing her to come closer to me.

"Then who is it?", she asks as she tilted her head on her right with her smirk still prominent.

My face heated up, and I knew that it was painted with red. Nothing new whenever I think about her. But the fact that I was telling someone my crush obviously embarrassed me.

"The person I like is S-S-S..."

"Shikadai??!!"

"No mom!! It's Sarada!!", I yell with my blush intensifying as I realised that I had just confessed my feelings- to my very own mother.

"I see...", is what she said calmly with her head tilting even more as she tried to look into my crystal eyes which refused to meet hers.

"M-m-m-mom... I... need to..."

"Go?", she completed my sentence; and I could tell that she was still smirking although I wasn't even looking at her thanks to my embarrassment.

"Y-y-yes..."

"Don't you think you should wear something more nice? I remember when I had confessed..."

"Yes mom I know.", I said interrupting her since I didn't want to listen to her story for the millionth time of her confessing to my dad. It was pretty dramatic.

I grab my wristwatch which rested on my dressing table which was once again- my dump yard: where I could find everything. Remember that black banana peel? It's still here. And I'm not even ashamed. No teenager should be.

I was about to leave my room when I yet again was interrupted by my mother.

"Boruto..." she said causing me to stop and look back at her. "Good luck.", she wished, this time with a genuine smile.

She is seriously the sweetest and the best mother I could ask for. The way she cares for me, Hima and dad always makes me wonder what the hell did dad ever do to deserve her?

I return a bright smile as I rush out of my home, slamming the door behind me.

Guess what? I was late.

_The girl with spectacles_ had already made it to the hamburger café, and I knew that I'm an idiot for wasting my time- hunting for an appropriate shirt, only to come back on my standard one.

Not only girls face such problems. Guys do to. It's just that they never spit out a single word.

Like, I'm pretty sure that _the girl with spectacles_ would be in her casual sweatpants and her lollipops hoodie: and that she would have spent not even a single second to pick out her outfit- unlike me.

From a distance I saw the annoyed raven headed girl with the most nerdiest spectacles. Just like I had expected- she was wearing her grey sweatpants and lollipop hoodie. It's been a while since I'm seeing her after N.U got over, which does increase my heart rate.

But, even so: I didn't run or panic. I maintained my speed and I'm not gonna lie: I was procrastinating. I didn't want to go ahead and let her know my feelings as yet even though I knew they were accurate. I was...scared.

Scared of being rejected... scared of losing her. . . forever. . .

I sound so dramatic, like a typical protagonist from a romance story. But for real: I'm scared. Anyone would be!

She seemed quite annoyed and was tapping her right foot desperately out of frustration, but like I said earlier: I was walking casually in my classic 'Boruto style' of stuffing my fingers in my trouser pockets which I was lowkey doing to hide them from her which were busy dancing out of excitement and nervousness inside.

"B-O-R-U-T-O", she said my name letter by letter still annoyed that she had to wait.

Naturally it made me blush. What can you expect? My 'crush' is saying my name out loud in such a unique way, how can I possibly not show any response?

"So sorry: S-A-R-A-D-A", I say teasing her back even though I was suffering from embarrassment myself.

"Don't copy me!", she scolded as she looked away hiding her facial expression from me.

"Let's get inside then?", I point towards the crowded cafe after a moment of silence.

Other than the ice cream parlour, the local hamburger cafe has been the spot where we always hang out. I had never expected to confess here.

It was my first crush- my first confession.

For some people, everything is so casual and simple. But for me? I really needed time. Not the time to love, but the time to realise that it was love.

I am 'dense', right? Although I read the Icha Icha. Like... I don't need help when it comes to doing stuff. All the help I needed was to recognise my feelings.

"Are you sure you wanna go here?", she asks me snapping back to the reality as she looked at me furrowing her eyebrows.

"Umm...yeah?", I reply with even more confusion.

"No; it's just that, it's a little crowded.", she commented as she pointed at the café filled with over a million people.

"And...I wanted to...go somewhere...a little...silent.", she added as she looked down hiding her face, and I swear it glowed in red although I could tell she was trying her best to clear it.

"I wanted to...you know...? Tell you a little important stuff...", she added, this time- her playing with her index fingers of both her hands.

Damn, I've never seen her like this.

"Umm...alright? We'll go somewhere else.", I respond with my head tilted on my right out of confusion.

"The park?", she asked with sparkles in her eyes full of high hopes.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Sure.", I reply as I look away to hide my blush. Shit. She is actually making me feel weird.

It wasn't far away from the hamburger café so it didn't take us a lot of time to get there. The tension between us was increasing, I didn't know what to say! Sure, I was going to confess- but this ain't easy. Like, I'm scared, nervous and excited at the same time. And since I don't trust my mouth, I chose to remain silent. Ironically, even she was silent.

We sat on the park bench- me maintaining a considerable distance between us. I was genuinely embarrassed. The park wasn't like how it would be in the rest of the seasons; it was winter after all. The dry branches of the leafless trees slightly moving with the rustling of the cool breeze, I ended up slightly shivering because of it. The fountain in the centre had its water sparkling with that little sunlight peeking out from the dense clouds which was the only thing that made me relax in such a situation.

"Boruto...", she called my name which caused me to literally skip my heartbeat.

Why the hell is her calling my name out making me so nervous! It does not even make sense anymore. Such simple actions of her are causing me to get tensed and anxious? My blush intensified as I looked at her.

"You haven't been acting yourself lately...is something wrong?",she asked with worry and seriousness mixed in her voice.

Sure, I haven't been acting myself. What does she even expect? I've just realised my feelings for her and after that, she expects me to casually talk to her?!

"No, you're mistaken. I was always like this.", I lied followed by letting out a slight laugh.

"You know you can tell me your problems, right?", she said as she looked down with disappointment and seriousness.

By now, I had guessed that she knew that I was hiding something from her.

"No Sarada, nothing is wrong.", I replied with a smile.

"You helped me when I was dealing with issues...even I want to help you...", she said with her voice shaking.

Great. Now she is making the situations worse for me. The way she is talking to me is making my heart rate increase uncontrollably and I know my face is flushed. I just know it. To hide this, I simply looked away which might seem kinda rude if viewed from her point of view.

"You have been avoiding me a lot lately...Like, we hadn't talked since N.U got over until now.", she said with the sorrow in her voice growing.

"The other day...you didn't even request me to come with Sumire-san and you to the amusement park.", she added with her voice cracking.

This forced me to look at her, in no way was I trying to offend her. The only reason why I have been avoiding her is because I don't know how to confront my crush. That's all.

"Am I an annoyance?", she asked as she looked at me with a thin film of salty water on her onyx eyes which could rupture at any second setting her into tears.

I couldn't take this anymore. I shifted closer to her with my heart rate increasing along with the blood rising all the way up on my whiskered cheeks. I didn't care anymore about anything. The deeper I saw into her onyx eyes, the more the following words started to slip out.

"Sarada... I like you."

I said it.

I just did it.

I confessed.

At that very second I felt a vibration in my trousers.

NO NOT THAT!

It was my phone vibrating, probably another Lenny face gif by Mitsuki. His timing is always coincidentally appropriate.

Nothing is in my hands anymore, everything depends upon her now...I felt the blush on my face to build up to an extent where I had never imagined it to. I was reddest.

But now...I was waiting for her reaction. Just waiting... Would it be a yes or a no? To my surprise, she didn't have an immediate response. She didn't even look at me with any expression of satisfaction, shock or disgust.

She instead continued to look down. Did make me sad though, I definitely wasn't expecting her to not react at all. Am I not worth to like her?

"Boruto... I like you too...", she said as she continued to look down with hints of pink smeared on her face.

She likes me back?!

"But...", she interrupted me before I could do anything as she finally looked at me.

"I don't think it's the same 'like'. "she added as the cool breeze flew past us causing her shoulder length raven hair to cover her face with the sunlight reflecting through her red spectacles.

"There is a difference between a 'friendly like' and the 'romantic like'... I don't...think we mean the same thing.", she added with the sorrow in her silvery voice growing.

I didn't know what to reply. For a second, I actually thought that she liked me back; I honestly was beyond happy. But in the end, it happened.

Something which I was scared about the most. _Rejection_. She never saw me anything more than a friend.

Since I didn't trust my mouth anymore, I just nodded in response. I felt... heartbroken?

"But...", she said as she got closer looking up to me- with her voice shaking even more.

"Can we still remain...friends? Just like the way 'you' want us to be?", she added on the extreme verge of crying.

Why is she so sad? She is the one who has rejected me, not the other way round. Why is she so upset? I should be the one. In fact... I am. I just don't know how to express my emotions. I don't want to cry, I don't. I just don't.

But the pain and sorrow of getting rejected by the person whom you genuinely loved is hard, especially when it's your first love. It isn't easy, it would never be.

"Y-Y-Yeah... we'll remain as friends. I-I-I understand...", I respond.

I didn't want my love for her to be one sided. I wanted it to be mutual. I don't understand any reason for me to force on the relationship which she never wanted. Maybe she's upset because she's guilty for rejecting me.

"T-Thank you Boruto... I don't want to lose you... even if... it is just as a friend.", she commented with a sad smile on her face.

Somewhere... I always felt that she wouldn't like me back. Why would she? We both are nothing alike. Just because I helped her out, it doesn't make me anybody special. But it still hurts. Rejection is something which I expected yet never imagined. What am I going to do?

I was dreaming like an idiot- to implement my knowledge gained from Icha Icha; but what's the point when she doesn't like me back?

She always thought of me as I friend. It was me who thought high of myself and assumed that even she would be liking me back, I was so wrong. Just because we love to spend time with each other, it doesn't make her fall for me.

But...this is reality.

I smiled in return and looked away as I got up. I wasn't hiding my blush this time.

They were a bunch of salty tears that trickled down my whiskered cheeks. Dang it. I don't remember when I last cried. I don't even like this feeling. I'm a guy, remember? A cool guy. Crying isn't my thing!

"I-it's s-so hot here, r-right?", I say as I change the topic and gave an impression that they were drops of sweat as I wiped them.

"Y-Y-Yeah... it's so hot...although it's winter...I'm sweating...", she responded with her sniffing as she attempted to complete her sentence, but failed as she looked down burying her face in her palms.

Did I really make her that sad? I didn't mean to make her seem guilty for rejecting me. I don't like seeing her upset, but at the same time I cannot sympathize her today.

I myself need someone to comfort me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Freak yeah! New chapter!

I need to edit it and make it sad(der?) 

Anyways, other than that how has everyone been? Recently I got admission in my desired medical college which is super cool!

Let me know if you guys liked this chapter! Added a little twist contrasting to how cliche this fanfiction has been so far, haha!

-**Yumi**


	17. Blissful Moments

**Boruto's POV**

I myself need someone to comfort me.

After all, it was the first time I've gotten rejected: worse- her being my very first crush.

Although we have agreed to remain 'friends', there is a weird tension and this feeling between us which I've never felt before. I don't even know how to word this, but after being rejected by the girl with spectacles I seriously don't know how to talk to her anymore.

Like, am I supposed to behave with her the same way I used to before I started realising my feelings towards her?

It seems as if the Boruto who was just friends with her never seem to have existed. As far as I can remember, I've just always been in love with her.

Maybe I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with her so much, I should have thought about the possibilities of being rejected at least. Sure, I somewhere knew that she would reject me- which is why I was scared to confess at first place; I had even told myself that we'll remain friends if she rejects me.

But, now? It was so easy to think like that back then, but when I'm actually in such a situation- it's hard. It truly is.

She was still seated on the bench- with her face buried in her palms. She was definitely sad. Because of my silly confession: she had a huge burden of guilt on her head now.

It's all my fault.

I shouldn't have confessed after all. I should have at least thought about her. She has already been through so much as a kid, she has had uncountable trust issues. Although I was the one to help her out, it didn't make me close to her; I did what any other good friend would do. I just ended up getting mixed in with the crowd for her- no one special.

And after this confession of mine, I've made situations worse for her. I doubt if she would even trust me any more. I saw in her something more than a friend- my crush. She clearly didn't want her to be viewed as that. She always wanted to remain friends. . . It all comes down to my fault.

I kept looking away, trying my best to not glance at the girl with spectacles who remained sad and gloomy on the park bench.

The park was filled with an ominous awkward silence, although it was occasionally accompanied with her sniffing. The cool breeze which seemed mild at first, now had started to turn brutal. I stuffed my numb hands in my pockets and wiggled my toes in my boots to gain enough heat as I glanced at _the girl with spectacle_s who was shivering because of cold and still had her face covered.

"Sarada.", I finally called out for her calmly. "Shall we get back hom—"

"No.", she confidently protested while interrupting as she finally revealed her face with a few dark circles under her eyes which were covered by her nerdy red glasses.

"I need some time alone. I'll come later.", she informed as she got up, still shivering.

I knew that she wanted to avoid me. After all, because of me she has started to have issues once again; in fact- I've made situations worse for her. Because of me confessing, I've not only put a huge burden of guilt on her head, but I've also ruined our existing relationship.

Although it was her who said that we could remain friends, I feel it's just for the sake of formality. She may not like me after this action, in fact- I'm sure she doesn't.

Without a single word, I just turned around and stared walking leaving her there all by herself.

Just the way she wanted things to be. . .

_

Days have passed since then, our winter break is still going on though. I haven't felt any better after that incident. I don't even remember when I've last had my dinner properly. It hurts. Not only because I've lost my crush, but also one of my closest friend.

_The girl with spectacles_ is definitely avoiding me now. She hasn't talked to me since then, she hasn't been meeting me, she hasn't been in her balcony with me, she hasn't been calling me, she hasn't been texting me. . . everything has stopped.

Isn't it funny how a single sentence ruined our friendship?

Saying 'I like you' — I regret it.

Having a crush on her—I regret it.

Expecting her to like me back—I regret it.

Making her feel guilty—I regret it.

Not being able to understand her—I regret it

Wanting to do stuff with her—I regret it.

I regret every bit of it.

Isn't love supposed to make you feel good? Then why does it hurt so much?

I sigh as I look out of my balcony at the cheery atmosphere even at night. It was Christmas Eve after all. The fragile snowflakes that dropped from the starry yet cloudy sky weren't enough for my mood to get any better. The Christmas lights and trees would ideally be my favourite; I would have happily opened the gifts given by mom, dad, Himawari and not to mention Santa Claus under it.

But this year? No.

I never knew that a person could affect my behaviour to such an extent. The girl with spectacles has changed me. Many people would say— 'Move on', but: is it that easy? Especially when she has this special spot reserved for only her in my heart?

Why do I sound so dramatic? This isn't like me. I have never been like this: always cheerful and not giving a thing what people thought about me. Then, why now? Why have I changed only because of her?

I let out a deep sigh as I opened the drawer of my dressing table, which: by the way- I've finally organised. Yes, I've cleaned my room. Miracle, right? I just had to do something to distract myself from everything going on. I have even placed all the volumes of 'The Icha Icha' series in my bookshelf neatly.

Inside the drawer lay a necklace which I had especially brought as a gift for her this Christmas-tomorrow that is. I ain't good at selecting items, so I just chose something really simple- a thin silver chain with a pendant of a single stone: red ruby in its centre. Not at all fancy, but I love the way it looks. Also, can I put it in there that I had skipped lunches so that I could save money to buy this?

But, even though I've taken so many efforts- would I be able to give it tomorrow to her? I don't know. Especially when she hasn't spoken to me since more than a while now. . . I don't want to overthink, but like I was thinking earlier- I doubt if we are friends anymore.

I left the necklace on my dresser followed by letting out a sigh as I hopped onto my bed to get a silent sleep hoping for my Christmas to turn out well.

_

A pair of small, cold yet warm hands which were placed on my lazy morning face forced me to open my crystal eyes reluctantly. The blurry image of my little sister- Hima stood before me who was sitting just like a rare small sunflower in winter with the brightest smile as she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much onii-chan!"

She buried her face in my chest which slightly confused me, because I wasn't really sure why she was thanking me the first thing in the morning. But I anyways decided to stroke her navy blue hair in response with a smile.

"What for Hima?"I asked to understand her more than excited reaction.

She pulled away, still with the brightest smile plastered on her face along with a cute blush on her cheeks as she raised her hand and pointed it to her neck region where a familiar pendant with red ruby lay with the fragile silver chain was secured safely.

"Thank you so much for this Christmas present Onii-chan! I love it!",she exclaimed in excitement with her smile getting brighter.

"I found it on your dressing table! And I knew you would get an amazing gift for me!", she added as she got up from the bed and danced happily in circles.

Her ocean blue eyes were filled with sparkles, I knew she was beyond happy to discover a present. Seeing her full of cheerfulness, my heart or my mouth couldn't simply tell her that the necklace wasn't meant for her. It was for Sarada.

I couldn't possibly take that necklace away from her and shatter her happiness; especially when I myself don't even know whether I'll be able to give it to _the girl with spectacles_ considering the current situation. Furthermore, I doubt whether she would even accept it.

"What's the matter Onii-chan? Why do you seem so worried and sad suddenly?", she asked me with worry in her voice as she looked at me concerned and once again sat beside me.

"Nothing at all!", I replied with a pause as I once again shuffled her hair followed by letting out a fake bright smile.

"Merry Christmas Hima, I'm glad that you liked the present. . ."

_

To get distracted by everything and everyone I decided to go for a short walk. The current situation just wasn't helping me; not only was _the girl with spectacles _not talking to me, but the present which I had saved money and bought for was accidentally taken by Hima.

I let out a sigh as my feet just automatically lead me to the park where she had rejected me. Snow had settled on the ground and benches with the frozen fountain as the little children played around by making snowmans and snowballs smashing on each other's faces. God, weird kids. Just stay in home and play with some...video game? Leave the freaking park silent.

I slid a huge hump of snow from a bench: which was coincidentally the one where we had a conversation. I let out a sigh as I continued to observe my surroundings getting lost in my own world.

Just then, my phone rang. Also, can I mention that I've changed my ringtone to the lollipop ringtone of Betty from Riverdale? I had lowkey done that to impress uncle Sasuke.

I picked up the phone and the nervous yet calm voice didn't take me long to realise who was on the line.

"Hello Kakei Sumire.", I said- trying my best to not sound sad or gloomy.

"I-I-I called t-to w-w-wish you a M-M-Merry C-C-Christmas!", she greeted while stuttering with her voice reaching different levels.

"Merry Christmas. . .", I replied: this time showing a slight hint that I was troubled.

"W-W-what's wrong B-Boruto-kun? You s-should have b-been happy with S-Sarada-san!", she anxiously said with clear worry in her voice.

"Well. . .she rejected me.", I confessed.

I didn't get any response in return, there was no sound- probably even she needed a moment to take my words in.

"That's impossible Boruto-kun.", she finally said without stuttering at all; it seemed as if she was very confident.

"What do you mean Kakei? I got rejected like a week ago.", I in turn said; I wanted to be completely honest with her since it was all thanks to her that I could realise my feelings towards the girl with spectacles.

"I refuse to accept this.", she responded, I could tell that she was shocked.

"Did you make your feelings clear to her?", she asked me after thinking for a while about the entire situation.

"Yes! I guess. . .", I responded- still not sure how one confesses. I mean, I did tell her that I liked her, right?

"Did you make it clear that she was your crush?", she forced the unavoidable question on me.

"I confessed to her that I like her... and she told me instead that she didn't like me in the same way...", I answered honestly with the sorrow in my voice growing.

"Boruto-kun. . . You. . ."

"What?"

"You need to tell her properly!"

"How else am I supposed to tell her 'properly'?!" I curiously questioned as I emphasised on the word 'properly'.

"You need to... confess. . . The way... I did.", she said with her voice dropping becoming less audible.

"Kakei... I..."

"No Boruto-kun! You need to be sure that your feelings are conveyed to the other person properly!", she interrupted me.

Time froze for some brief moments for me- 'My feelings need to be conveyed properly.' Looking back, although I told her that I liked her, couldn't it mean so many different things? What if she misunderstood?

At this point I don't care whether she likes me back or not; I have failed. It was my fault for not telling her how I felt, I was unable to convey my feelings to her although I knew them very well.

"But...what am I supposed to do now?", I asked her, sad upon realising that it was all my fault.

"Confess once again Boruto-kun. This time. . . properly.", she commented as her advice automatically made me smile brightly followed by letting out a chuckle.

"Thank you so much Kakei... I don't know what I would have done withou—"

"Please don't thank me Boruto-kun! You have always inspired me, and would continue to do so in the future.", she replied while interrupting me and I could tell that even she was smiling just like me. She is amazing, isn't she?

With that being said, I let out a sigh as I cut the line still smiling.

I have a chance... a chance to express my feelings, a chance to be with her.

For some reason, a new energy wave started to flow through my body: I got hella excited to talk to her. Sure, she was ignoring me.

But,

I want to tell her, know her response and reaction. Does she like me back?

I want to know.

I got up still with a smile plastered on my face as I started walking back home. Well, technically her home since we were neighbours. All that I'm hoping for is her obnoxious father who loves lollipops to not pop up from anywhere.

The white fog widespread all around the city of Konoha with the tiny water droplets on leaves and grass which managed to survive the harsh cold made everything extremely beautiful.

I exhale with my breath clearly visible as I snuggled my face inside my warm scarf while rubbing my hands to gain adequate heat.

The delicate snowflakes which sparkle in the little sunlight danced around in the piercing cold air happily, the white dune of snow underneath me clearly made it harder to walk; not that I minded. I was more enthusiastic than ever; who wouldn't be? I am going to confidently confess.

The smile on my face didn't fade, and before I had realised I was near the home of the girl with spectacles.

But, what I saw wasn't what I had expected.

There were two huge trucks and about ten men who were loading these crazily weird and large boxes which I'm assuming had some furniture and it seemed like one of the moving days.

Obviously confused me. Who the hell was coming anywhere in our locality? And even if they did, they couldn't possibly live anywhere except the streets since all the houses are occupied.

Just then I spotted a familiar face which I was longing to see. . .

She wasn't in her usual sweatpants or hoodie, instead she had some jeans on with another lollipop tshirt buttoned neatly. On her shoulders rested a huge bag which I assumed was relatively heavy.

I'm seeing her after so long, with everything happening lately we both have avoided each other for more than a while; but now, with a small talk with her and everything will be alright.

Probably, from the corner of her eye she saw me staring at her; which I in turn blushed with my smile not fading away. She was obviously shocked on seeing me, which is why she didn't have any reaction for a while and with every each footstep I took towards her, the heat released from my body started increasing even in this brutal cold.

In a matter of seconds I stood before her, close enough for our eyes to meet. It's been so long since I stood in front of her, it seems like an eternity. With every single moment passing, the smile and my blush was rapidly increasing- with my heart pumping out excessive quantities of blood without any control.

But, even so- the expression on her face didn't change. Her usually bright and happy onyx eyes remained emotionless reflecting nothing but sadness.

"Sarada?", I questioned her with clear worry in my voice as I saw deeply into those eyes.

When no answer came, and she kept blankly staring at me; I knew something was wrong. The silence was troubling me: making the entire situation more tensed and increasing my anxiousness.

"Sarad—"

"I'm moving!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

BOOM! New chapter!

I'm acing that Thursday schedule, you know?

Oh also, I really hope everyone is doing better than I am because yesterday itself I got my RCT done and my tooth hurts like _hell._

Not to forget mentioning the fact that I woke up to a freakin puddle of goddamn blood. So yeahhhh 

I'm having abrupt mood swings and I'm just in general pissed lmao. What about you guys tho hah?

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! We're gonna have the final one coming out next Thursday! Hell ya!

-**Yumi**


	18. Now, Just a Little More

**Boruto's POV:**

"I'm moving!"

Her face now had started to show emotions: Sadness. She tilted her head down as I heard her sniff a couple of times with her holding her maroon backpack tightly.

The cool breeze that gushed through the Christmas atmosphere blew her raven shoulder length hair gently yet gracefully as I kept glaring- still shocked at the girl with spectacles.

Unable to take the entire situation in, and assuming that she was simply pulling my leg, I laughed out hesitantly hoping it was a lie, but when no response came from her side, I managed to finally ask.

"Don't tell me. . . you're serious?"

"Yes Boruto!", she yelled- this time still with her head tilted down refusing our eyes to meet.

That's when I knew she was serious. She had never lied to me, ever. The tears which were going to escape from her eyes like a dam about to be released at any second confirmed that she was actually leaving Konoha for good.

"Sarada... you just moved here...", I said in a much more calm manner as I looked at her with more worry.

"It's been more than six months I've been living here...And didn't I tell you? My father has never been with me as a kid because of his business..."

"Yeah. . .but. . ."

"He wants to spend maximum time with me and my mother now. We are moving because he has established a new business outside Konoha..."

With that being said she buried her face in her palms which is when I heard her sobbing hard. Seeing her cry is so disturbing, and the fact that there is no way I can help her out is disturbing me even more.

Out of all the people I knew . . . why her? Why _the_ _girl with spectacles_?

Hasn't she already been through so much?

Why can't she simply have a normal life?

And is this the 'gift' I get on Christmas?

Her leaving?

For real?

What would happen to me?

Is this how our relationship would end?

Is this our last conversation?

What would I do?

More importantly, what should I do?

She is my crush, and I haven't even let her know my feelings properly, with this being our last conversation ever-even after me confessing, would it change anything?

Even if she manages to somehow accept my feelings, we wouldn't be meeting; so what's the point to such a relationship?

After all this, once again I was on the horns of dilemma- should I confess?

I don't want to officially end our relationship as friends and never talk again if she rejects me, neither do I want to make her upset and never meet again if she manages to accept.

What am I supposed to do?

I was taking time- still understanding the entire situation. How did this even happen so suddenly? I had never imagined her to leave in the end, is this where everything stops?

"Mamma and papa have already left for the airport, even I need to get going. . ."

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore, the tired onyx eyes from crying and filled with worry, troubled me to an unbelievable extent.

It is now or never. I would never be able to talk to her ever again.

Despite everything, despite the possibilities, despite our relationship, despite the distance— I want to tell her. . . everything.

"Sarada... I don't know if you'll hate me after this but . . ."

I didn't wait to complete, time was running and with every single second passing, _the girl with spectacles_ was fading away with the distance between us increasing. . .

I grabbed her tiny hands which were covering her face from sobbing and were colder than the winter itself as I pulled her towards me swiftly without a second thought- embracing her into a warm hug by wrapping my arms around her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

Everything happened so quickly, in a fraction of second— I didn't even get a chance to blush. In fact, for some reason I still wasn't blushing on realising that I had pulled her into an hug- so close.

I wasn't nervous. I was. . . happy. . . and. . . satisfied. . .

With her in my embrace, I felt the entire world stop. The cold Christmas breeze flowing seemed extremely mild due to the warmth the girl with spectacles was radiating.

I didn't know how she felt on being this close to me, I couldn't see her face after all since it was buried in my chest; but all I knew was that she wasn't sobbing anymore- in fact, she was motionless, with her muscles getting loose.

The laughter of people enjoying and noises of the cars seemed to have been completely muted and the comfortable silence stayed with us, enveloping us with this snuggling feeling of tenderness.

I've never felt like this before, never have I wanted the time to stop like this forever.

With my chin resting on the top of her head and me embracing her even more tightly and not wanting to let go was increasing the warmth between us with the every passing second giving this unique feeling of tenderness.

Well. . . her _those_ were getting squished against my chest but I tried my best to ignore that and keep my slightly perverted nature aside.

With an unconscious smile on my face, I said what I've been longing to say since more than what Lenny Face could imagine.

"Sarada . . . I love you . . ."

I confessed; with absolutely no worry. My words were loud and clear showing no hesitation or regrets. I wanted to let her know how I felt. I didn't care anymore about the consequences I would be facing, all that I cared about was. . . her.

Without giving my brain the time to process my thoughts into words, I began.

"_The girl with spectacles_. . . a name which I came up for you the second I saw you. . . I simply. . .love you. . ." the words automatically slipping out of my mouth quickly.

"Please don't let anyone call you by that name wherever you go. . .it's only reserved for me.", I said with a sad smile on my face as I pulled her a little more closer.

Happy that I had finally confessed properly without leaving any misunderstanding and hugging her, but sad because she would be leaving forever.

"I wish I could bribe your father with lollipops to let you stay here.", I commented followed by a slight sad laughter to lighten the atmosphere. "But I guess... it's too late."

With the silence enveloping us, and the cool breeze making its way; the sadness in my voice increased incredibly although I'm right now with the girl whom I've had a huge crush on- _the girl with spectacles_.

"I'm sorry for hurting you... I should have told you how I felt on that very day, this misunderstanding would have never been created... it's all my fault.", I said with my voice cracking at times indicating that I was trying my best to not cry in front of her.

"Wasn't it funny when it was you who were asking me about my own crush without realising that it was none other than you?", I furthermore said; calmly my face lowering down with my nose brushing against her dark hair gently with my blush getting darker and my heart beating faster.

"Sorry _the girl with spectacles_. . .I truly am. . . but. . . although it's more than late. . .I want to tell you that. . .I love you." I said as I hugged her tighter literally squishing her with my face brushing against her hair as I closed my eyes tight hoping for this moment to last forever.

With everything happening around us, she didn't move even an inch. She was motionless and didn't say a single word the entire time. She probably is more than shocked or angry or maybe both. But, that doesn't stop me from hugging her, I just don't want to let go of her ever.

My confession may not have been the fanciest, but I said what I truly felt, and I don't want to have any regrets of not letting her know before she leaves- let it be on the eleventh hour.

But, her not even saying anything is sadly hurting me a lot. Has she started to hate me so much? She isn't even crying, neither is she hugging me back. She is so. . .stiff... What's on her mind?

I was slightly confused, but everything was cleared when she lightly rested her cold hands against my chest, slightly pushing me back; indicating that she wanted to pull away.

My heart shattered into a million pieces at that second.

She doesn't like me after all.

If she did, then she wouldn't have attempted to pull away; or when I hugged her- she could have hugged me back at the very least: if she really liked me.

With clear sadness I released her from my arms slowly, upset that she never loved me in that way. And after my 'honest' confession leaving absolutely no misunderstanding, I'm sure she doesn't like me as a friend anymore as well.

She pulled away, still with her head tilted down. I took a step back, because I knew that I was making the situation worse by making it uncomfortable for her. I always wished for her to reciprocate my feelings back, but after everything- I don't think that's possible.

It's extremely sad, sadder than before- because this time I know I haven't left her without any doubt and made it clear to her that she is my crush. It's just that... I respect her decision.

I never wanted our love to be one sided, although I knew it- somewhere in the darkness of my heart, a small candle with its faint flame of hope always remained ignited where I felt that she just might be liking me just like the way I've been liking her. But after this action of hers, it vanished: with the winter breeze blowing it away.

After some brief moments of silence, which by the way- were extremely stressful, she finally said something still with her head tilted down.

"Idiot."

She always called me that... but for some reason it hurt me even more _this_ time. My eyes widened as I looked at _the girl with spectacles_ who remained motionless.

Sadness took over and I knew a thick film of salty water had been formed on my crystal eyes which could set me bursting into tears at any second. It's harder than I could imagine.

With her rejection being even more cleared than my confession, it's not easy for me to take in. Especially because _the girl with spectacles_ has been someone whom I've been interested in deeply since so long.

The warmth which I had always felt around her had started to disappear with the cold and harsh winter breeze of Christmas sending shivers down my spine with me completely frozen because of her response.

"You don't even know how to confess, do you?", she added with her voice cracking as I saw a faint smile on her face.

"Huh? What do you me—"

Before I could complete, a electrifying wave which was comforting at the same time ran through my body which froze me completely because of the tender sensation I felt on my lips.

My eyes remained widened with my entire body flushing with heat and my whiskered cheeks getting darker than darkest. My heart was not only pumping out immense quantities of blood, but at the same time was singing a song filled with joy. That wave of warmth and tenderness which I've always felt was now gushing through the tiniest inch of my body spiralling through every each system- saturating me with love.

_The girl with spectacles_ had just. . .kissed me?

She is soooo close to me at this point, with her still holding tightly my collar which she pulled to. . .get me forward. With my widened eyes filled with confusion, I saw her blush getting darker with the color of her spectacles completely matching with her face with her eyelids covering her onyx eyes gently. I could tell that my blush wasn't any different- probably darker than hers because her this action had surprised me for good.

The time had completely stopped, with everything around simply disappearing and blurring out. There were no dazzling fireworks upon us, nor was some romantic music playing in the background- it was even better.

I didn't know what to do, my brain needed more than some time to process everything. But, even so: I ended up moving automatically.

Training from Icha Icha I believe?

The eyes which were widened earlier, now have fluttered shut as I kept imagining her bright face in the darkness before my eyes as the comforting silence enveloped us.

My right hand clasping under her neck pressing her closer to me; with my other hand grabbing her waist pulling her as I made sure to tug her. The kiss itself was slow yet soft- radiating that same comforting feeling of warmth and tenderness. Even so, this feeling was intensifying to an unbelievable extent with this action.

Her arms had now tangled around me as they encircled- as we drew closer than ever with the kiss itself getting passionate as my grip around her tightened with delight and happiness.

Cheesy? I don't know, although I had read worse situations in Icha Icha, me actually doing such a bold act of kissing none other than the girl with spectacles obviously made my blush darken. Not that I minded it, I've been longing for this moment from more than anyone could imagine, and I'm beyond happy that our love was never one sided; it was. . . mutual.

I always wondered what people meant by 'melting into a kiss'; I feel I understand a little bit more now. It's a feeling that has all the emotions of the people mixed together forcing to dissolve into another's soul completely.

My very first crush and kiss being _the girl with spectacles_... isn't it unbelievable?

With the every second passing by as we kissed, memories from the past kept running towards and soon away. . . fading. . .just like her. . .

The time when I first saw her in the classroom of N.U on the first bench reading her textbook with her nerdy spectacles...

the time when I was made to sit beside her forcefully as a punishment...

the time when I had walked with her under the starry night...

the time when she had assumed me to be her stalker...

the time when I realised that she was none other than my neighbour...

the time when she had gotten angry and couldn't help but slap me in front of everyone...

the time when I had gotten disturbed because she wasn't attending N.U. and I went to visit her place only to see her father...

the time when she told me everything about her past as she held my hand...

the time when I came to know that she had a lovely name- Sarada...

the time when we both walked in the rain under Hima's Disney Princesses umbrella...

the time when I had to come to her place and wear uncle Sasuke's lollipop shirt because mine had gotten wet thanks to the distance I maintained between us in the rain...

the time when she helped me tie my red tie in the train where the snake bastard saw us...

the time when we ended up 'going out'...

the time when I held her warm,tiny hand in the movie theatre as I kept staring at her...

the time when I told her that I had a crush on someone...

the time when I first went with her in the ice cream parlour which we ended up visiting regularly...

the time when I had finally realised my feelings towards her because of Kakei Sumire...

the time when I had 'confessed' and created nothing but misunderstandings...

the time when I realised that she was leaving...

to...

this very second...

Isn't this so funny? It seems like forever since all these events have been carried out, yet it happened so unbelievably quickly.

How?

This kiss which we both had been longing for was filled with happiness being our first kiss- showing our love towards each other; yet it had the sorrow mixed in because it would be our first and last one.

The fact that we wouldn't be meeting each other itself brought a stream of salty tears to our eyes as I felt hers mixing with my own; but that didn't stop us from kissing each other or parting. I wanted to spend each and every second with her happily as I wiped the gushing droplets carefully with my thumb, still with my hand resting under her ear pressing her towards me.

Uchiha Sarada... more like _the girl with spectacles..._

It was a Fortunate Accident meeting you, but an Unfortunate one to see you leave.

•••THE END•••

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

THAT WRAPS UP THIS FANFICTION!

If you're reading this, well, I love ya for completing this piece!

That's unless …_you skipped to the last chapter. _

Ok, don't judge me, I had planned it from the very beginning that they wouldn't end up together. So there ya go. _Boom_.

Oh my, also, this girl has been sick like crazy. Hospital isn't fun, you know?

_Anywayssss _I'm done rambling lmao, thanks for sticking by and _please _let me know your thoughts regarding this fic!

-**Yumi**


End file.
